Twilight Alternative Ending
by Lana Langston
Summary: What if James and Victoria were working together, but James survived? Will James avenge the death of Victoria or die trying? What if Bella became a vampire, but who turned her? Wanna find out who it is read and leave comments thnxs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction story. I am utterly obsessed with Twilight!! I was bored one day and decided to write and alternative ending of how i wish Twilight could have ended. I don't own any of the character in Twilight. Enjoy and please leave comments. I'm a new member and i appreciate any feedback for my stories. Thanks!**

* * *

**Part 1**

Lately, Bella found it difficult to sleep with her life at risk, afraid that if she closed her eyes that James would appear in front of her. Bella lay on the hotel bed gazing at the ceiling lost hopelessly in a daze. The last few nights had left her almost sleep deprived with horrid nightmares of James and his mate, Victoria. She often wondered if her life would have been better if she had never met Edward, but immediately banishing that idea. Edward had made her life more exciting and worth living. Edward was her life now and there was nothing else more important. All the other boys in Forks were plain and boring. Alice interrupted her thought, appearing in the bedroom doorway with a grimace upon her face.

"My visions have changed James has changed his plans. It is hard to tell where this place is," Alice held up the sketch on the hotel stationary. A small room with cream walls and beige outdated carpet had two small checkered couches facing a warm wood burning fireplace.

"This looks very familiar to my mother's house, we lived there after leaving Forks when I was young," Bella responded panicking her mother was in danger now.

"I don't understand why James would be in your mom's house," Alice asked puzzled

"I'll call Carlisle that the tracker changed his path, so they can make a new plan according his path." Alice pulled out her silver phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Carlisle, the tracker has changed his path he's near Phoenix now," Alice spoke in a hushed tone too quiet for Bella to decipher.

"Well, we will take the earliest flight to Phoenix because to defeat this tracker we will need strength in numbers. We don't need Esme and Rosalie to help fight James. Esme and Rosalie will stay in Forks to keep an eye on Charlie," Carlisle suggested in a hushed tone. James would be listening to any phone calls made to fish any new information of our plan and whereabouts.

"Alright, Carlisle could you call me back when you get the flight details. We will pick you, Emmett, and Edward at the Phoenix airport."

Bella sprang from the bed behind Alice. "Is Edward there? I want to talk to Edward." Bella found it relaxing whenever she heard his voice. He could help to calm her nerves.

Alice snapped her head around and was staring at Bella. "Not right now, Bella. You will see Edward soon, everything will be fine. Don't worry about James, Bella we will not let him hurt you. If anything were to happen you at all Edward would never forgive himself. He would feel guilty for the rest of eternity." Bella skulked back and sat on the bed hugging her knees. _Alice was right, _Bella thought. _I would never want to hurt Edward. I should not worry the Cullens have the situation under control. _

Jasper emerged in the doorway and quickly glanced at Alice then walked toward Bella. "Relax, Bella. There's no way James can get to you, he'll have to get through us first. There's no need to panic," Jasper assured Bella placing a hand on her shoulder. Jasper calmed Bella down, and she eventually fell asleep. "Sleep well, Bella." Jasper placed a blanket over Bella in case it got cold. He exited the room closing the door behind him and sat next to Alice on the couch, who was sketching furiously on a new page of the hotel stationary.

"We need to leave early in the morning to pick up Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward at the Phoenix Airport tomorrow morning. We'll carry Bella to the car because their flight leaves at three a.m. from Vancouver and their land in Phoenix around seven fifteen a.m. We'll have to leave around 5 a.m. because we have to check out of the hotel, then we'll go to pick them up when their flight arrives," Alice said placing the sketch down at looking at Jasper with a panic look upon her face.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked. He could tell from her panicked expression she had a new vision.

"Bella was in the ballet studio by herself," Alice responded. "James lured her by pretending to keep her mom as a hostage. I could see the terror in her eyes as she tried to run away from James. She was sure that he would kill her. We have to do everything in our power to prevent that from happening. We have to keep a close eye on Bella tomorrow she might try to escape our protection," Alice spoke with determination. It pained her to consider how Edward would react if Bella was killed. Jasper and her would do everything to keep her alive, even though she was prone to get herself in dangerous situations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Jasper and Alice sat the whole night thinking of a plan to destroy James. Bella awoke with bright light shining through the window. Alice stood in the ray of light as her skin sparkled like diamonds. Bella winced from the bright light and stretched accidentally hitting her head against the bedpost. "Ahh bright lights are blinding me!" Bella exclaimed as she staggered out of the bed drunkenly. She gazed at the clock sitting on the small bedside table next to the bed. The clock read five thirty-nine a.m. she groaned as she massaged the back of her head.

Alice stepped out of the sunlight and mentioned, "Quickly get ready and changed, Bella. We have check out of the hotel, and then we have to pick Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward up from the Phoenix Airport. You can sleep in the car on the way to the airport. We'll get you some breakfast on the way because we need to hurry. Their flight will arrive soon, so we need to be there before their plane lands."

Bella's eyes light up at the mention of Edward. She still stumbled struggling to gain full balance on the way to the bathroom. Gazing in the small rectangular bathroom mirror, Bella examined her messy hair. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep from the nightmares plaguing her rest. She brushed her teeth, freshened up, and combed her hair. Exiting the bathroom, Bella got her bags sitting on the unmade bed and examined her outfit in the mirror which was a grey baby-tee, brown suede pants, and a jean jacket. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, and then left the bedroom with her bags ready to leave for the airport. Alice and Jasper looked away from the television screen and discovered Bella standing in the front of the bedroom doorway. Jasper retrieved all bags and took them to the car and brought the car around to the front of the hotel, while Alice and Bella checked out in the lobby. Alice and Bella checked out and walked to the doors exiting. In the front of the hotel, Jasper waited with the Jeep parked waiting for Bella and Alice. The time was now 7:15 a.m. and Bella and Alice emerged from the hotel entrance entering the Jeep. Jasper sped away from the hotel to the Phoenix airport. The Cullen's driving still put Bella on edge since they drove over hundred miles per hour. Her truck could only fifty-five miles per hour maximum. Edward hated driving slow, but he did because Bella was nervous since all the Cullens barely looked at the road and somehow reached their destination safely. Alice, Jasper, and Bella arrived to the Phoenix airport within only twenty minutes even with the heavy traffic. Jasper found a space in the parking lot and parked the Jeep. Everyone exited from the vehicle and walked to the departure waiting area 45a. Bella paced back and forth contemplating how to get away from the heavy watch of Jasper and Alice. She understood that was their assignment, but she had to go to the ballet studio without company following her or her mother would pay the price. Alice occasionally glanced at Bella to monitor her and could tell from her constant pacing she was anxious. Jasper and Alice gazed at each other devising a plan to keep her occupied as the minutes for the flight to arrive became shorter. Jasper got up from the leather chair and walked toward Bella. Placing a cold hand upon her shoulder, Jasper tried to calm Bella. Bella jumped when she felt Jasper's cold hand on her shoulder and turned around stopping pacing.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Bella. I was wondering if you would like some breakfast, since I forgot to get some on the way to the airport. Edward reminds us you need food at least three times a day. I keep forgetting that humans have to eat food. Our family isn't used to your eating habits yet. We can take a walk to the food court and get some food," Jasper said coolly guiding Bella by the shoulders.

"Thanks, Jasper. I almost forgot I was hungry. I could use some breakfast," Bella lied. Now she could use this excuse as a way to escape because the food court was usually crowded with people in the morning.

Once at the food court, Bella bought breakfast burrito from McDonalds. Jasper watched Bella eat her breakfast burrito and waited occasionally looking at his watch to check if the flight had landed. Bella could tell that Jasper was preoccupied, so she took this window of opportunity to escape. "Jasper I need to use the restroom. I'll meet you at the waiting area afterwards."

Jasper nodded and got up from the table. "Sure. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward will probably take time getting their luggage and everything, so there's time. Alice and I will be waiting at 45a." Jasper exited the food court and walked toward the 45a waiting area. Bella started to walk to the restrooms, and then checked to see that Jasper was far gone to see her. She made a mad dash in the opposite direction for the airport's exit. Even if Alice and Jasper notice her long absence, the airport was packed making it difficult for them to locate her. Once outside the exit, she got a taxi to take her to the ballet studio. Bella felt guilty for lying to Alice and Jasper, but this was her only opportunity because if they followed her to the ballet studio James would know. Bella also felt guilty for making her parents involved in this dangerous situation. She couldn't bear to lose either one of them; they were both very important people in her life. She would regret if anything happened to Renee or Charlie. Finally, a cab pulled up the curb and she entered it telling the address for the cab to go to. When the cab driver saw the address, he gawked, "Miss, this address is forty-nine miles away from here!"

"I'll pay the extra rate for long distances. I just need to be at that address, sir. Thanks."

The drive nodded and pulled away from the airport to her mother's house. Bella knew that the ride would take about one and half hours, so she used to time to think of her plan once she reached her destination. It pained her imagine what Edward would do if James killed her. She felt sorry for disappointing all the people she cared for especially Edward. After a while, Bella felt tired from the small amount of sleep she had last night. She dozed for most of ride, when the cab stopped in front of the house it stopped to a halt waking her from her cat nap. Groggily opening her eyes, Bella looked out the cab window and saw the small beige house. After paying the cab driver, she exited the cab and walked to the front door of the house. She didn't have a key to open the door, but she remembered that her mother keep a spare key kept in a secret compartment in the mail box. She retrieved the key and entered the dark house. She switched on the lights and examined the space. The house looked exactly as it had when her mother and she lived there. The same outdated furniture was in the living room with a medium-sided wooden television. She scanned the room for the coffee table that Alice saw in the vision. Once she located the dusty mahogany coffee table, she placed the letter addressed to Edward in case she didn't survive this predicament. Bella knew how important she was to Edward and wished him to live life normally even if she wasn't around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

While at 45a waiting area, Alice was getting anxious because the flight would arrive any minute now because it had been delayed. Bella hadn't come back to the waiting area and could possibly be lost in the enormous airport. Jasper kept assuring her that she'd come, but Alice waited for thirty minutes and Bella was still a no show. Worried Alice and Jasper called her cell leaving a message, then walked to the baggage claim carousel to find Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward. _There's nothing to fret about. Bella is probably at the baggage claim carousel looking for Edward. _

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked worried. Alice turned around and found Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle standing behind her.

"Well, Jasper took her to the food court to get some breakfast, and then she was supposed to come back to our meeting spot, but never showed up. I though she would have been here to find you," Alice stated.

"I don't think she's here we searched this whole area for you guys and we didn't see her. Where could she possibly have gone?" Carlisle wondered.

Alice's eyes were filled with terror as she came to realization of Bella's possible whereabouts. Jasper sensed a change in Alice's mood. "What's wrong, Alice? Did you have a new vision?"

"No, I have had no new visions, but I think know where Bella might have gone," Alice spouted.

Without Alice further explaining, Edward responded, "We need to leave the airport very quickly. We might be able to get to ballet studio before her. She can't fight James, he's too powerful. We should probably check her mother's house before going to the ballet studio, just in case she stopped by there."

Amongst the crowd in the baggage claim carousel area, Victoria listened closely to the Cullen's conversations. She ambled slowly towards them but kept a decent distance just in case one of them sensed her presence especially the "one" with the visions. The Cullens took their luggage and headed to the exit. Victoria moved gracefully towards the exit after the Cullens following them. Alice sauntered into the passenger seat of the Jeep, and then paused momentarily. Edward sensed that Alice had something on her mind.

"Alice, did you have a new vision" Edward pondered.

"I had a momentary feeling that Victoria followed us, but then I couldn't see her. I think someone has been messing with my visions lately," stated Alice massaged her forehead as her head throbbed with pain.

Jasper revved the engine up and sped out of the parking lot to the ballet studio. Carlisle mused of a plan of how to retrieve Bella without having to fight James. He despised fighting his kind even sadistic monsters like James.

Victoria watched from a distance as the Jeep left the airport swiftly. She had to distract them so they couldn't get to Bella. It just wasn't normal for vampires to protect and be close to humans. They were mean to be food not friends. The Cullens should never play with their food. They could brainwash themselves and think that animal blood will satisfy them, but it never will be as satisfying as human blood. The Jeep sped along the freeway to Bella's mom house. Victoria ran through the forest next to the highway monitoring the Cullens' Jeep closely.

Pulling up in front of Bella's mom house, Edward was first to get out and rabidly searched for a key to enter without having to break down the door in case Bella was inside. He remembered that Bella had told him a while ago there was a spare key in a secret compartment of the mail box. The other followed behind Edward curious of what he was trying to find. He searched the mailbox and found no key, infuriated he beat the red, metal mailbox leaving a huge dent causing the key to fall to the ground. Smoothing out the dent, he looked down at the cement and saw a shiny silver key lay on the rugged, crème cement. Edward put the key in the lock and twisted the door opened surprised to find Bella standing in the small kitchen area. Alice breathed a sigh of relief, no longer worried that Bella had gone to the ballet studio alone. Jasper placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and assured her, "I told you she would be safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward walked in the semi-dark house quietly not to scare Bella and closed the door behind them carefully. Bella walked around the kitchen, but felt a strange chill from the front door. Turning around slowly, the Cullens were standing at a distance. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, but then blinked and they were still standing in the same spot like marble statues. Bella ran towards Edward throwing her arms around his cold neck and hugged him tightly. Edward stood unresponsive to her hug. She looked at his face, but couldn't tell if he was upset or angry with her. Edward spoke, "How could you ever think of facing James by yourself you would have gotten yourself killed!"

Bella responded, "James has my mother and said that if I didn't come alone to the studio that he would hurt my mother. I couldn't bear if my mother suffered, I just couldn't live without her or Charlie! I feel guilty enough for dragging them in this situation and making them targets."

Alice placed her arm around Bella's shoulders, guiding her to the family room and sat her down on the small checkered couch. Jasper sat down next to Alice, while the others followed behind them. "James would have easily killed you, Bella. You are no match to him. He doesn't have your mother that was just a trick to lure you to the studio alone."

Bella's expression on her face changed to a look of sheer horror. Her big brown eyes stared back at Alice with pure surprise of James's dirty trick. Edward, who was now sitting next to Bella, pulled her into his arms and cradled her. Bella still in traumatized quivered in his arms.

Carlisle interrupted their bonding moment, "Bella will be alright, she'll calm down in the car. We need to go to the ballet studio now. We'll let Bella enter the ballet studio alone--"

Edward protested, "No! We can't let her---"

Carlisle continued, "We will enter the studio from the back doors because I think James will probably waiting for Bella near the entrance of the studio. Bella has to act like James has her mother for our plan to work. I won't let any harm come to her. You have to trust me, son."

Emmett interjected, "What if Victoria is aiding James? Then, how are we supposed to distract James and Victoria?"

Carlisle pondered, "You make a good point, Emmett. If that is the case, then we'll split up and dispose of them." As Carlisle described his plan to eliminate James and Victoria to the others, he cringed at the though of killing another creature.

A smile crept on Emmett's face as he sporadically exclaimed, "I call dibs on James!"

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle turned their gazes to Emmett, curious to his excitement. Bella still in Edward's arms straightened and gained semi-composure murmured in his chest, "How do you kill a vampire since they are immortal beings?"

Jasper sensed her anxiety for this circumstance gently spoke, "Though vampires may be immortal, it is possible to kill them. I don't think you want to know the details though."

Bella refused to be deemed as too fragile to know the gory details. "I can handle the details."

Edward and Alice exchanged questionable quick glances and agreed it was better for her know than be kept in the dark. They looked at Carlisle to explain and break it to her gently.

Carlisle tried to spare her the nitty-gritty details that may frighten her, so he would just give a general sense of killing a vampire. "Well, you have to rip apart their limbs then burn their limbs and body in a bonfire to eliminate a vampire."

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward looked at Bella's expression nervous of her reaction. They wanted her to face the truth of their kind, but not totally frighten her.

Bella swallowed and commented, "It sounds like quite a dirty job."

Emmett chuckled at her comment, and then the other started to chuckle too.

Bella was confused how her comment was funny in any way. "What is so funny?"

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle turned their gaze to her confusing expression on her face still chuckling. Emmett then spoke between his chuckling, "You humans are so funny! When we eliminate them, it will be just like hunting though a little more challenging. You wouldn't understand how hunting can get messy sometimes."

Edward glared at Emmett because he didn't want him to divulge too much information of hunting to Bella. Bella kept badgering him to take him on a hunting trip, but it would be too dangerous for Bella to be around him when he went hunting. She could be hurt in the process and he would never forgive himself for inflicting any pain upon her. He didn't want to entertain her curiosity about their hunting trips.

Bella left the room to get a quick bite to eat before leaving for the ballet studio. The Cullens seized the moment to discuss their plans once they arrive at the studio in detail. Victoria lurked behind the house to eavesdrop on the Cullens. She took a waft and smelled a human in the house. She guessed it was most probably the girl called Bella Swan. She ran swiftly to the ballet studio to warn James that the Cullens were devising a plan and Bella would have company upon her arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Running swiftly to the studio, James prepared for the arrival of his prey. Victoria appeared in the front of the emergency exit door her eyes blazing fiery with hunger and excitement. James cocked his head and demanded, "What are you doing here!"

She strode to his side and hissed, "I was just monitoring the Cullen's movement and activity for you and I have some bad news."

James wafted the air to check if the girl had arrived then turned to Victoria questioning, "The girl isn't coming is she or did you finish her off?"

Victoria spoke as an evil smile spread across her face, "No, she is definitely coming just with the company of the Cullens, though your little scheme of tricking her to come because you have her mother won't work. Unfortunately, you need a new plan, but we have to work together to defeat the Cullens. The Cullens will split up and distract us, but if we fight them off we can get to girl and not let her escape in one piece. We'll teach them a little lesson about befriending your food. Also, just so you know I already went hunting this morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back in Bella's mom house, the Cullens were discussing in hushed voices which was their usual tone for them. The Cullens suspected Bella was looking in their direction wondering what plan they had devised, but Edward told them not to let her in on the specifics. Bella only needed to know general plan enough for her to understand. When Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle have cornered James and Victoria where they were unable to defend for themselves any longer, Edward would take Bella to a safe location where the tracker and his mate would be unable to locate her by mixing the scent. Once Bella and Edward was a good distance from the studio, the others would finish Victoria and James off without Bella having to witness the horrific scene. Bella could tell by Carlisle's pained expression, that killing James and Victoria was their only option. Carlisle was against killing in general, even if they were vicious vampires who were going to kill Bella. Carlisle knew that if anything ever happened to Bella, Edward would bury himself in it for all eternity and there was no other option according to Edward for Bella to bypass the danger by becoming a vampire. Edward had already blamed himself for putting Bella in danger despite Carlisle's best effort to soothe his guilty conscience. Edward had refused to condemn Bella to his destiny; he wanted her to live have a fulfilling human life not become a monster like him for the rest of her life and regret it. Alice tried to explain to Edward the pros of that alternative, but Edward was as stubborn as a rock to keep her human. Emmett was oddly entertained as Alice and Edward bickered over the issue of the loss of Bella's humanity to save her from James, the tracker. Carlisle tried to break up their argument but gave up after being ignored as Alice and Edward continued arguing fiercely despite his best efforts. After fifteen minutes of bickering, Alice forfeited trying to make Edward understand her idea. Edward felt agitated and just wanted to go to the studio. Jasper sensed his anxiety assuring him by mentioning, "You have Carlisle, Alice, and me to fight James so you are not alone and there's nothing to worry about because nothing will go wrong."

Bella arrived in the entry way of the small family room and spoke breaking the silence, "I'm ready let's get this over with."

Alice gracefully walked toward Bella placing her arm on her shoulder and said, "We won't let anything happen to you, Bella. All you have to do is follow our plan and you will get out of this alive and unharmed."

Carlisle strode to the crème front door and waited for the others to follow. Emmett and Jasper immediately followed behind Carlisle made their way to the front door. Alice sauntered behind Jasper occasionally glancing back at Edward and Bella who were slowly making their walking to the door. Edward guided Bella to the door and slammed it shut directing her to the Jeep. Helping buckle Bella in, Alice placed all safety buckles just to be cautious since Bella allows seem to find herself in dangerous situations. The safety buckles made it tough for Bella to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

During the long drive to the ballet studio, the Cullens and Bella were silent for most of the journey. The Jeep pulled into the small parking lot of the studio halting to an abrupt stop as Carlisle parked in the compact space. Emmett eyes light up as a grin spread across his face. Emmett got out of the Jeep first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, then Bella and Edward trailing behind. Walking to the front doors of the ballet studio, Carlisle stopped and turned around swiftly. Everyone waited in anticipation of Carlisle's words of wisdom. Carlisle whispered loudly enough for Bella to hear, "Bella will have to enter alone through the front entrance because James will be expecting her. We will either enter through the windows above the studio or the emergency exit door. First, Alice have you had any new visions?"

Alice retorted, "I had two new visions though they have been a little blurry and not too clear of any plans that James has. The first one was with James talking to some women in the shadows of the studio, though the women had fiery red curls so I am assuming it was most probably Victoria with him. Then the second vision—"

"Oh dear, my worst nightmare has come alive. Now if Victoria is involved we have a little problem. Victoria is probably helping James by distracting us, so James can get to Bella with little interference or resistance," Carlisle muttered under his breathe.

"I don't know if I should reveal my second vision then," Alice hesitated finishing the details of the last recent vision.

"Just spit it out, Alice," Edward stated bluntly.

"There was--Never mind what I saw it will not happen if we can get to Bella in time before James gets the chance to harm her," Alice decided contorting her face into a strange facial expression.

Jasper looked at Alice, who had a pained facial expression, and couldn't figure out whether it was based on her vision or just the recent dilemma. He softly spoke in Alice's ear, "Don't worry about what you saw that will not happen whatever occurred, and just tell us what you caught a glimpse of in your recent vision. If you don't tell us we will not be able to prevent that from occurring, please Alice."

Alice gazed deeply into Jasper's topaz eyes for a while before speaking in a hushed tone, "This vision was the clearest vision I've had ever. Bella had tried to fight off James the best she could, but James had more power. James shoved Bella to the ground causing her to hit her head against the corner of the stairs making the bleed a little, and then Bella did her best to get away though James just blocked her way to escape. James knocked over a glass mirror in the process of tackling her to the ground, Bella landed on the broken shards of glass. A pool of blood was slowly forming as Bella lay helpless in pain. Finally, James crouched looking at Bella with an evil grin then took her right arm and bit her watching her suffer a slow and painful death. Though the worst part was that ---" Alice looked at Edward, but looked away unable to say anything to console him.

Edward cut Alice off, "That's enough, Alice!" Edward looked at Alice intensely with his pained expression for a brief moment, then glanced at the ground burying his hands in his face as he tried to get the image out of his head. Edward felt not only terribly guilty, but also anxious because he knew he had no control of the outcome though he would do everything to save Bella. Bella had made his life worth living. If she wasn't there was no point in continuing an eternity all alone in misery.

Bella semi-composed facial expression had changed to a horrified, blank expression as she tried to grasp the possible outcome of this dangerous encounter. The image caused Bella to shudder, but Edward pulled her almost quivering body into his arms before Bella could react anymore. Bella took comfort in Edward's arms since this maybe the last time she will ever see Edward. She broke out in a quiet sob as Edward cradled her gently stroking her hair.

Carlisle cringed at the possible though of watching Edward suffer for an eternity if Bella died. There was nothing worse than losing someone that you loved and having to live with that for the rest of your never-ending life. Even being a vampire came with some disadvantages since you would just live forever while everyone you knew and loved dies around you.

Jasper sensed the glum vibe that everyone was feeling except for Emmett who was waiting impatiently. Jasper sensed that though Emmett may not be too fond of Bella like Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme he would hate anything to happen to her though he may not show it, so not to look vulnerable.

For a while, the mood was melancholy as Edward wallowed in his self-conscious. Alice stood still like a Greek statue with a somber expression molded on her small, pale face. Jasper was next to Alice attempting to comfort her painful vision. Bella still was motionless shocked trying to accept that she wouldn't die. Edward held Bella tightly in his arms cherishing any last moment he had to remember he by if she didn't survive. Emmett had his usual brave expression on his face as he looked at Carlisle. Carlisle just stared blankly at Emmett for a brief second then turned his gaze at Bella and Edward watching as the two cherished the moment since they may not have another chance. He could tell Edward was eating himself inside for ever putting Bella in danger and being with her even though it was not the best thing for her safety. It seemed like a lifetime the Cullens and Bella spent out in the front of the ballet studio saying their good-byes. Bella had gained some composure though she had accepted her fate and wanted to say a few things to everyone before entering the studio doors. She picked her head up and gazed at Edward adoringly as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her check.

Edward brushed the tears from Bella's rosy checks. "There's no need to cry, Bella. We will pull through there's no need to say good-bye. Nothing will happen to you," Edward spoke tenderly.

"You keep saying that, but there's no guarantee of that. If anything does happen to me, just remember that I will always love you, Edward." Bella gazed at a distraught Edward and softly kissed his lips hoping that he would continue with his life even if it meant a life without her.

She got out of Edward's strong embrace and could feel her heart breaking as she looked at Edward's distraught expression. Bella sauntered towards Alice and pulled her into a bear hug. "You are like a sister to me, Alice. You are also the best friend I could ever—"

"Please, don't say any final good-byes, Bella. You will not DIE!! I would not know how to deal if you died because you are a sister to me! You have to be optimistic even in a morose time like this," Alice exclaimed.

"But I don't want to go without thanking all of you even you," directing her glance at Emmett. "You have taken me in as a part of your family. You have been so loving and compassionate towards me. I will never forget all the adventures and fun I've had spending time with ya'll."

"We have also been honored to meet someone special like you," Carlisle commented. "As long as you provoke or try to fight James, you will make it out safely. We will take care of the rest our main goal is to keep you protected from James. There's no need to panic about James and Victoria."

"How will we know to enter the studio?" Emmett mused.

"I will either be watching from the window or the emergency exit when I signal we will surprise attack James and Victoria," Edward explained.

"You better be careful Victoria may be keeping watch for us, so she may be patrolling the back area of the studio just in case she sees us try to sneak in or we need to create a diversion to distract her which gives us a small pocket of opportunity to get in," Jasper warned.

"Alight, everyone so we know the plan. Bella will enter the studio by herself, then Alice, Jasper, and myself will be waiting near the entrance watching. Emmett and Edward will keep watch from either the emergency exit door or the windows. Alice thinks that Victoria will most probably with James in the studio preventing Bella from escaping. We can enter through the entrance or the emergency exit because it's the best way to surprise them," Carlisle said detailing the plans of their mission.

"Remember Bella you need to pretend to be worried because James has your mother, so you don't blow our cover," Alice kindly reminded Bella, who was looked so nervous as if she was going to puke.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward waited around the corner of the studio building waiting for Bella to enter the building, then everyone split up to their assigned locations. Emmett and Edward were walking in opposite directions of Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper who were heading into the front lobby entrance of the studio. Around the back of the studio, Emmett and Edward evaluated the scene and decided it was best to hide in the windows overlooking the studio rather than peering out through the emergency ext window. Edward jumped up to the window sill waiting for Bella to entering the studio and James waiting in the shadows, while Emmett stayed on the ground to alert Edward if Victoria was approaching. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle entered the dark lobby cautious of Victoria's presence watching Bella from afar as she approached the studio. Jasper tuned to his wife sensing a lot of tension and other various emotions as she watched Bella from a distance. Alice felt Jasper gazing at her and looked deeply into his eyes understanding everything he was saying without even speaking. Carlisle was trying to stay focused and not letting his emotions affect is thought process and actions. Emmett carefully guarded the backside crouching at the corner prepared to attack Victoria if she approached him. Watching anxiously Edward fought the urge to break the glass window and attack James, but that would ruin their plan. Victoria hid in the shadows of the studio watching James's glance following Bella with a devious smile spread across his pale face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ambling slowly into the darken studio, Bella tried to calm down. Once in the open studio, she heard a gentle, childish voice that resembled her mother's voice. She walked faster to find where the voice was coming from afraid that James had actually taken her mom as a hostage.

"I knew I can't leave you and not expect you to get in trouble."

"Mom, where are you?" Bella said loudly, waiting for a response.

She spun around searching where the voice was coming from eventually she found it running in that direction to find a chunky portable television playing a homemade video of her eight birthday party. Watching the video, Bella realized that James was bluffing about kidnapping her mom knowing that she would do anything to save the ones she cared for. For a minute, Bella forgot the danger she was in learning that her gullibility and her draw to danger allows seemed to put her loved ones in danger too. Lost in her thought a familiar deep voice interrupted her thoughts, she turned around expecting to be Edward or one of the other Cullens though she was facing James.

Walking around her James spoke in a low, hearable voice," I knew I could get you here if you knew that your precious mother was here suffering. As I examine your mother's house I found some items and pictures of you and your mom that I realized that she is the dearest thing to you though I though Edward was the most important part of you life. "

"Edward is the most important part of my life, but my parents and my friend I care dearly for too," Bella justified.

"Then you won't mind if I make my own homemade video," taking a small camcorder out of his black, leather jacket starting to record. "I thought Edward would like a reminder of your last moments, so he can remember you," zooming in on Bella's frightened expression.

Remembering her pepper spray her dad gave her to use in an emergency, Bella gripped it and held it behind her back ready to use to defend herself.

"After I kill you fragile life form, I'm sure that Edward will be avenging you death. Tell him to avenge you!"

"No never! Edward wouldn't do anything haste like avenge my death—"

"Ah but dear Bella you must realize that killing you is removing his only reason to live. After you're gone, he'll spend the rest of eternity avenging you tragic death—"James stopped midway as Bella pulled out a pepper spray spraying some in his face as she sprinted in the opposite direction.

Bella dashed hoping to slam the emergency door open and make a run for it, but angered James jumped across the studio few feet in from of her cutting off her escape.

"You really are stubborn Bella. Did you really think you could win? I am so much more powerful than you." Grabbing her throat, James lifted Bella two feet off the ground and hurled her across the studio. Bella gasping for air felt the air fly by her as she felt something shatter behind her as she slammed into the glass. Sliding to the floor, Bella felt sharp pain in her back as though something had penetrated it as she felt the back of her head she saw blood on her fingers gasping.

James retrieved the camera circling around Bella filming her slow and painful demise. "Brilliant, Bella. Now tell Edward to avenge you!" James zoomed in on the area around her as she withered suffering.

"Don't Edward!" Bella said in an exasperated tone unable to concentrate on talking when there was sharp, searing pain in her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Edward had already jumped from the window sill when she saw Bella trying to escape. Emmett figured that it was time to ambush James and Victoria he followed Edward to meet up with the others. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle immediately got into mindset to eliminate James and Victoria when they saw Emmett and Edward approach to retaliate. Carlisle could tell Edward was just ready to attack James with his intense facial expression. "Son, you need to calm down. Your emotions aren't going help to save Bella. You can't be enraged to defeat James. He knows that you want to kill him, so you're only giving him the inevitable when you retaliate immediately. We have to stick with our plan. Alice, you try to get Bella to a safe location away from James and Victoria. Emmett and Edward you fight Victoria and Jasper and I will attack James--" Carlisle tried to explain briefly.

"James will catch on to our plan and then he'll chase after Bella—"Edward bluntly stated.

"Alice when you get Bella outside safely you'll run with Bella through the forest back to her mother's house, and then wait there. We'll meet you there after we've gotten rid of James and Victoria."

Alice's body tensed as though someone was watching them, but she just ignored the feeling and continued listening to Carlisle. Jasper noticed Alice react to something, so he asked if everything was alright but Alice just assured that it was nothing.

Victoria heard voices coming from the lobby and went to check who it was. Her eyes filled with rage and excitement as she saw the Cullens except the Rosalie and Esme huddled in a small mass. Standing in the doorway, Victoria watched them intently waiting to interject. Swiftly turning around to see James, she turned her gaze back on the Cullens who seemed unaware of her presence. "Why am I not surprise that you guys would show up to save your precious Bella," Victoria said sarcastically blocking the entrance of the studio her flaming red curls hiding her face.

"You and James can't win you've been outnumbered," Emmett boldly stated with a smug grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Victoria cheekily responded with a mischievous smile.

Edward was already enraged though Victoria was only making his rage more prominent Jasper unable to manipulate his rage into calmness. Jasper was trying to calm Edward down though his efforts failed when he broke free of his firm grip lunging himself at Victoria. Carlisle and Emmett tried to make a barrier preventing him from attacking Victoria, though Edward broke free of them and ran after Victoria as she ran into the headed into the ballet studio. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle raced into the room after Edward as he pursued to destroy both James and Victoria. Edward's eyes were filled with rage as he followed behind Victoria abandoning the original plan and just eliminating both of them himself. Bella still withering in pain saw Victoria approach the room with Edward following right behind her in a furious pursuit. Once Edward had entered the darken ballet studio he was fully prepared to rip Victoria's head off right then and there, but he froze when he saw Bella laying on the floor with broken shards of glass surrounding with a small pool of blood forming as she gazed weakly back at Edward with a faint smile and sparkling brown eyes.

James walked away from her Bella's trembling body toward Edward with a wild look in his eyes. Edward hissed at James as he was warning him not to get near him unless he was suicidal. With the others standing behind Edward, they waited anxiously waiting to see his next move. For a few minutes, James and Edward glared at each other with hatred and rage combusted as they waited to see who would make the first move. Emmett was getting impatient of waiting and jumped from a crouch hurling through the air attacking Victoria, who seemed unprepared, as Emmett knocked her to the hardwood floors with extreme force causing to ruin the wooden floors in the process. Victoria fought off Emmett kicking him off sending him soaring through the air in the opposite direction causing him to crash violently into the glass sending more shards across the floor towards Bella's direction. Emmett got up swiftly snarling brushing off any dust and shards of glass to retaliate charging toward Victoria. Jasper followed Emmett to help him fight Victoria, while Carlisle and Alice still standing in the same spot witnessing Emmett's rage explode as he battled Victoria decided that there was no peaceful approach and tried to find a way to get James away from Bella. James and Victoria had a malevolent nature which made peaceful discussion difficult. Groaning from the pain, Bella had some difficulty moving without worsening pain. James and Edward were still having an intense staring contest when Alice jumped on James's shoulders surprising him making him lose balance and fall forward but he caught his balance fighting Alice off his shoulders. Edward took the window of opportunity to get Bella to a safer location. James resisted Alice attempting to wrestle her off his shoulder, though she seemed difficult to repel. Carlisle attacked James from the front while he was still trying to wrestle Alice off sending him flying through the air. While in the air, Alice flipped forward off James's shoulders kicking him directly in the chest and sending him farther toward the low studio ceiling. James used gravity to his advantage kicking off the wall and landing in a crouching position preparing to retaliate against Alice and Carlisle. Edward looked at Bella who lay almost still from the stifling pain from the shards of glass stabbing in her back. Bella held his gaze with a weak glimpse of happiness from seeing him. Edward picked up her from the shards of glass kicking the ones around her. He looked at helpless Bella feeling so guilty that he had inflicted pain for his own screw-up. Bella fainted in Edward's arms, Edward gained balanced and started to jump to the window sill then get out to of the window, but James noticed that the others were distracting him to get Bella away to safety. James got away from Alice and Carlisle catching Edward's foot while he was jumping in midair sending him crashing to the ground and knocking Bella out of his arms on some sharper shards of glass that penetrated deeper creating a larger pool of blood quickly. Bella tried to get up, but her body went limp and unable to muster up strength to get up. Carlisle ran towards Bella thinking of a way to prevent the flow of the blood. Alice attempted the charge James tackling to the ground, so Carlisle could examine the extent of Bella's internal bleeding since he was prone to it working at the hospital. James took Alice's charge and throwing her across the room making her collide with Carlisle sending both of them backwards. James ambled towards Bella's semi-unconscious body taking her right hand sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. Bella tried to felt the venom spread through her bloodstream rapidly, but she was too fragile and weak to fight back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"NO!" Edward yelled across the room his voice bouncing off the walls as he realized that James had bit Bella. He ran towards her but Victoria blocked his route, but Edward attempted to fling her out of his path instead Victoria sent him hurling crashing into the high windows of the studio shattering the glass sending the pieces flying everywhere.

Slowly Bella felt the effects of the venom, at first it was a small fire erupting under skin, but it got more intense and sharper. She tried to vocalize the pain that she was suffering but she didn't have enough strength to even speak. Convulsing violently, Bella wished that the burning would stop but it kept getting worse. By the time Carlisle and Alice had got to Bella, they weren't sure how much the venom had spread. Mustering just enough strength, Bella spoke in a staccato tone," Make… this…. burning in my arm… stop…" Bella slowly slipped into an unconscious state of mind. Edward got up from the ground and rushed to Bella's side.

"Carlisle can we do anything?" Edward asked hoping that it was reversible.

"It is hard to tell though we won't know until we see. Though, that would require you to suck James venom out of the wound."

Edward's facial expression was in between a nervous and terrified look, he was unsure that he could do that task without killing her in the process, though he knew that Carlisle trusted that he wouldn't harm Bella. Alice walked away from Bella unable to keep control herself from her lust for Bella's blood with the pool of blood around Bella increasing in size at a rapid rate. If Bella survived, she would have only less than an hour and half before she'd bleed to death. Carlisle stared intently at Edward as he pondered the fate of Bella, then walking to Carlisle he crouched down looking at Carlisle for what seemed like an eternity. Carlisle broke the silent stare with Edward assuring him, "You need to Edward or she'll bleed to death! I believe in you, son!"

Edward took Bella's right wrist which had become limp and lowered his cold lips to the crescent bite on her inner wrist. He hesitated for second but sucked the venom that tasted like morphine out of the wound. Though he didn't like to be the monster, he blood was just as was sweet just like her strawberry scent that never seems to intoxicate him. Carlisle noticed that Bella was unconscious from the loss of blood but she wasn't complaining of any burning which meant that she was still human and was a good sign. He placed a shoulder on Edward's shoulder, who was still sucking the venom, warning him that he got James venom out of her bloodstream. Edward has lost his control and kept draining more blood out of Bella that Carlisle had to yell, "EDWARD YOU CAN SUCKING JAME'S VENOM OF OUT OF THE BLOODSTREAM, BECAUSE SHE IS STILL HUMAN! DON'T KEEP DRAINING ANYMORE BLOOD OUT OF HER SHE'S BARELY ALIVE!" Edward didn't hear a single word that Carlisle had said. Carlisle pulled Edward away since he had lost all control. Took a minute before Edward realized what had occurred without Carlisle having to explain. Edward skulked away to help Jasper, Alice, and Emmett corner and eliminated James and Victoria all together therefore they wouldn't endanger Bella's life anymore. Victoria and James were still resisting though they were slowly loosing their strength.

Bella lay helpless in her own blood trying to get back to consciousness even though she was fading in and out of consciousness. Barely moving, Bella tried to move to see what was happening but her body was too frail to even move slightly. Carlisle assured Bella that everything okay and that she needed some rest to recover from the major blood loss she suffered. Falling into a deep slumber, Bella rested her tired eyes dozing for a while as the Carlisle left to aid the others fighting Victoria and James.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emmett and Jasper rammed James against the long mirror bordering the walls, the glass shattering as James collided into it. Jasper had James in a firm headlock as Emmett beat continuously punched James until he was semi- unconscious slipping from the headlock falling to the floor. Victoria realized that she'd have a better chance to escape from the window sill above even though Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were preventing her from escaping. Victoria regretted helping James because she had a very little chance of getting out once the Cullens are done with them. Alice glared at Victoria and saw fear in her red irises for the first time as if Victoria already knew her fate. Victoria broke her staring contest with Alice and jumped above the Cullens half way near the entrance of the lobby, though Carlisle caught her feet and sent her falling into the ground face flat. Edward took the opportunity to kick her making her fly through the ceiling and crash on her back staring at Edward's face. Victoria swiftly got back on her feet and made a dash for the lobby but Alice landed on her shoulder disconnecting her head from her shoulders, Carlisle and Edward helped her rip the other remaining limbs of Victoria. James had opened his eyes awaking from his state of unconsciousness and witness Alice, Edward, and Carlisle disassemble his mate, Victoria. Emmett and Jasper had left James unattended making a fire to burn Victoria into ashes.

James realized it was better to escape that fight for his mate, though there were humans to pay for his loss. He assumed that Cullens didn't see him awake and were occupied with getting rid of Victoria's remains then they'd come to dispose of him. Quietly, James got to his feet and jumped up to the window sill that was already broken jumped down on the soft wet grass running to Forks, Washington. Emmett and Jasper had built a wild, roaring fire awaiting for Alice, Carlisle, and Edward to throw Victoria's remain in the fire. Emmett and Jasper prepared to get back to finish off James, who was still unconscious near the emergency exit. Victoria limbs, head, and torso was thrown in the roaring fire giving off a vile scent as it burned. Bella could smell something like burnt leather, so she cocked her head straining her neck to see where it was coming from but could only move for a brief moment before her head fell back on the floor. Once Victoria had turned to ashes, Emmett and Jasper walked to get James but Emmett exclaimed, "Damn it!" Emmett cursed under his breathe as Jasper pondered how James could have escaped. Looking at the broken windows above the studio, Jasper gasped as he realized that he got away when they were dealing with Victoria.

"I knew we should have also finished off James, while they were dealing with Victoria," Emmett angrily ranted to Jasper.

"Well, how would we know that he would awake and escape?" Jasper fired back at Emmett.

Carlisle broke their argument saying, "It's not either of your faults that he got away. He can run and hide but we'll find him and finish with him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward walked over to Bella and picked her up carrying her over to where the other was talking. Bella felt a movement fluttering her brown eyes open to find herself staring into Edward's topaz eyes as a smile of hope spread across her somewhat pale face as the blood slowly returned to her face.

"Don't worry, Bella. James got away, but we won't let him hurt anyone else. You have nothing to worry about except to get better with some rest and fluids."

"Edward I knew you did the right –," Bella mumbled faded into a peaceful slumber.

"Let's get her back to our place to rest," Alice suggested to Carlisle.

"First, we have to notify Charlie and Renee so they no that she is alright and going to make a full recovery," Carlisle mentioned.

"I don't think Rosalie will like that," Emmett warned with a questionable expression.

"Well, that's too bad she'll have to get used to it because she doesn't have any opinion in this decision," Edward bluntly stated. Emmett hissed at his offensive response as Edward just glowered back at him.

Jasper broke the tension by commenting, "Emmett, Edward is right Rosalie will have to get used to Bella because she's with Edward, so she is part of the family now."

Carlisle looked at Bella lying in Edward's arms, and then walked to the lobby as Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice followed behind. Edward laid Bella on the grass momentarily. "We must destroy the studio to destroy any evident that will lead the authority to us."

Carlisle winced at the statement. Edward made it sound as if they had committed a crime wanting to get rid of the evidence." Though he knew the Edward was right, since the police would investigate the scene that would link it to the Cullens. Alice noticed a burgundy Corvette in the corner of the parking lot.

"Edward take Bella back to our place, we'll deal with the studio." Edward followed her glance to the burgundy Corvette hidden in the shadows of the parking lot. Picking up Bella from the dewy grass, he made his way hastily to the car and placing Bella gently in the passenger seat without waking her bucking the seatbelt. Since the Jeep would be needed for the other to getaway, the Corvette would do for the journey back to Forks. Speeding away from the ballet studio, Edward left without making too much noise in the quaint, peaceful neighborhood nearby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emmett and Jasper combusted a fire in the lobby as Alice and Carlisle created another larger one in the spacious studio. The petite ballet studio was ablaze in a few minutes and the Cullens sped to the Jeep driving off before anyone suspected them of starting the fire. Alice saw a glimmer of the studio on fire looking back as the Jeep was already in the neighborhood on their way back to Forks.

Driving into Forks, Edward concentrated on going back to the house when Bella mumbled something in her sleep, "No, Edward I don't want to dance. I'm not good at dancing with my clumsy nature…" _Bella must be dreaming about something pleasant,_ Edward thought. Edward returned his attention back to driving passing by Bella's neighborhood and her dad's house. Pulling up into the long drive, Edward parked the car outside of the Cullen's home. He sped from the drivers' side to the passenger side, unbuckling the seatbelt and lifted Bella into his arms. He gazed at her naturally pale face as she was soundly asleep. Going around the back, Edward took the jumped carefully not to stir Bella into his room and lay Bella on the while couch in the middle of the bright room with light streaming as it danced upon her face. Edward heard the footsteps in the hallway and went to so see if the other had arrived. Esme and Rosalie stood in the open doorway, Esme ran to hug her son. Rosalie from a distance annoyed at Edward. "It's so good to see you, Edward. I missed you for the last two weeks," Esme exclaimed with glee. Edward could tell that Rosalie was pissed at him for even getting the family involved because he couldn't just stay away from the "human" which was putting their secret at risk of exposure. The Jeep pulled into the garage, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett walked into the foyer finding Rosalie, Esme, and Edward standing there. Esme release Edward and walked to Carlisle who she also dearly missed the past few weeks. Rosalie smiled as Emmett pulled her into his strong arms and was kissing her passionately. Emmett pulled back and spoke tenderly, "Missed ya, babe." Carlisle reunited with Esme as he saw the other sighed a breathe of relief with the conflict fixed. Alice and Jasper gazed lovingly at each as a beaming smile spread on Alice's pale pixie-like face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Edward had left with the other were still reunited in the foyer to check on Bella staying with her watching her sleep which was his favorite thing to do because he wished he could dream of Bella's beautiful face. While in his thoughts, Bella slowly opened her eyes and groaned shifting positions getting up slowly which was still painful. Edward rushed to her side to see how she was feeling since she had gone through a terrible ordeal. Placing his cold hand on her shoulder, he urged her to lay back down and get some rest, but she said, "I'm fine, Edward I need to get up and stretch my aching body. I could use some help getting up though. I would like to see the others because I know that they have arrived. " Edward helped her get up slowly as he supported her body since she was unable to keep an upright position without slumping again. Heading down the stairs, Edward who was supporting Bella made their way down to the foyer where everyone else was. Alice saw Bella coming down the stairwell with Edward by her side supporting her and burst out saying, "Bella what are you doing moving! You have to lay down and rest if you want a swift recovery!" Everyone whipped their heads turning their attention to Edward and Bella on the stairwell. Bella found it difficult to walk down the stairs, so Edward took her in his arms and sped down the stairs. He placed Bella at the base of the staircase letting her use the sturdy railing for support.

"We were just going to visit you upstairs because we didn't want to do come down, Bella," Esme spoke.

"I'm alright really, though I'm still sore so a little movement won't do any harm," Bella responded.

"Then let's move Bella to the couch so she's not too far from us," Alice suggested since Bella wanted to be with the family.

"Good idea, Alice," Edward stated. He took Bella by the shoulders and led her to the plush couch in the family room. Edward sat down next to Bella as she leaned on his shoulder exhausted, but also unable to sit upright.

Bella picked her head up from Edward's shoulder hunching over still using Edward for support. She had to apologize to the Cullens for putting them at risk for her mistake of begging Edward to take her to the baseball game. Infuriated, Edward wished that he could read Bella's thoughts because she looked as though she was thinking hard about something. He wanted to help her say whatever she was trying to speak. Finally Bella mustered up enough energy and spoke in a quiet tone, "I am so sorry for creating problems for all of you. I wish I could go back in time and fix the problem that nearly risked the exposure of your secret."

"Maybe you should just go back in time and just not ever have gotten involved with us in the first place," Rosalie muttered cheekily. Bella didn't heard what Rosalie said, but Edward did and glared at Rosalie. Rosalie glowered back at Edward who didn't seem to care about the dangers of having a romantic relationship with a human.

"There's no need for an apology, Bella. We had to save you or James would have easily killed you, then Edward would be have been depressed for an eternity for your death," Carlisle explained.

"We could never let any harm happen to you either because you are now a part of our family. Family helps other family members in times of distress," Esme added on Carlisle's expression.

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Bella. Some of would be a major loss if you were around unlike some, but they'll come around. Trust me," Alice stated hinted Rosalie who in response just gave a grimace. Rosalie could have cared less if James left her on a side of a road to die, she couldn't understand how the others could find her charm amusing because Bella was honestly quite boring. Human's lives were short lived and quite monotonous.

Edward exclaimed annoyed, "Rosalie, would you just shut the hell up!"

Emmett interjected offended at Edward's comment, "Hey, why don't you just mind your own thoughts!"

"I would gladly, but I don't have the ability to do that unfortunately, Emmett," Edward spoke in a aggravated tone with his arms crossed across his chest.

Everyone gazed at Edward who looked like was about to explode on Rosalie.

Jasper felt various emotions from everyone that was starting to Jasper suggested," Why don't we just leave this till tomorrow I'm sure Bella is tired from today. We've all had a rough few weeks I'm sure tomorrow morning we'll forget what we were angry about."

Edward wanted to beat the crap out of Rosalie and Emmett, but channeled his anger into something more productive by looking after Bella. Rosalie charged out of the room with Emmett following behind her both were in crappy mood. Alice with a grin on her face, hugged Bella and said good-night heading upstairs, while Jasper just smiled at her and walked by. Carlisle and Esme also hugged and said good-night to Bella as Carlisle headed to his den and Esme headed to the kitchen to finish one interior sketch for her bedroom. Bella had enough strength to walk up the stairs using the railing as leverage with Edward behind her to catch her if she tripped or fell. Once Bella reached the top of the stairs she nearly fainted, but caught the railing before falling to the floor. Edward carried Bella rest of the way up the stairs to the couch in his room, her eyes looks heavy and weary from the little sleep that she's had with this horrific experience. Edward started to walk out of the room when Bella blurted out, "Don't leave me! What if James comes in the night to finish me off?"

"James will not come within one foot of you. I'm just going down to get some food and water since I doubt you've had much food in the last 48 hours. Be back in a few I promise," Edward assured Bella.

Bella kept dozing in and out of sleep with a nightmare of James and Victoria stalking her from tree tops outside of Edward's room. Paranoia kept Bella awake for most of the night, when Edward came back up with breakfast of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, and orange juice he nearly dropped the tray to find Bella up barely walking around with fear in her eyes as though she was expecting something to come for her. Placing her tray on the floor, he walked toward Bella dragging her back to the couch sitting her down since she could barely walk without stumbling or fainting.

"Leave me I want to walk!" Bella said defying Edward.

"You can barely take a few step without falling over or fainting, Bella. Please sit I brought some breakfast," Edward begged.

"Fine, I am hungry, but I want to go down afterward I need to talk to Rosalie!" Bella sat on the couch and Edward placed the tray in front of Bella. Bella finished the food and the juice in less than five minutes.

"I'll take you down, but are no way going to talk to Rosalie she'll become reasonable just give her some time and space. She's just acting up, there's nothing to say because you did nothing wrong!," Edward stated.

"She's angry at me I need to know what I did wrong! I don't want her to hate me if I can't fix it."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. If she goes off on you, call me and I will tell her to back off. She can be a bitch sometimes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bella had just finished her breakfast and walked down the long hallway heading to Rosalie's room finding it empty. Rosalie and Emmett had left to hunt since they were quite thirsty. Bella waited on the dark brown with floral designed couch that lay near the window. Bella sat on the couch looking at the things in her room following the long bookshelves of old books that looked like photo albums or textbooks. She got up scanning her music which was similar to Edward's with all being classical with some modern classical. Under a CD shelf there was a shelf of books, Bella took a few scanning them in the meanwhile at least till Rosalie came. Hours seem to pass that Rosalie returned to her room only to find Bella sprawled across her couch. Rosalie nearly wanted to throw Bella from the window and just leave her but Edward was probably near listening to her thoughts, so she was careful what she thought.

"What are you doing in my room, Bella," Rosalie asked impatiently standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Bella was spooked by her sudden order nearly falling off the couch.

"I just wanted to talk," Bella answered timidly. Rosalie's presence always intimidated Bella.

" I have nothing to talk to you—," Rosalie responded rudely.

"I wanted to know why you hate me so much and if I did anything unintentionally to set you off?" Bella mused.

"You don't understand, Bella. Why do you want to be condemned to a life that never ends?" Rosalie demanded flailing her arms in the air .

"I don't want Edward to stay with me as I grow older because knowing my bad luck I don't have many years before the bad luck catches up with me. I'd rather spend and eternity with Edward than grow old and die."

"You may think that life is better when you're a vampire, but its not. You'll have to watch your loved ones die around you as you continue living a life forever. Also, you could never abandon your parents since you love them too much to see them suffer. Once, you're changed you can't go back and for the first few years any human contact is impossible due to the uncontrollable thirst you'll have. You parents and friends will never find out about your secret too. I wish I had an option to keep my humanity, but I don't while you do. Edward will be with you even if you wait a while," Rosalie exclaimed.

Bella started to realize that Rosalie was angry at her for getting involved the Cullens, but because she is still human. With all the beauty, Rosalie would have embrace her fate and used it to her advantage though it has made her bitter. Bella had never seen this side of Rosalie since she always has a cold frontier that intimidates people. Rosalie was completely jealous of her humanity that made Bella laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosalie asked abruptly.

"Nothing I had a nice chat now I know. Thanks." Bella left the room feeling so much better that Rosalie didn't hate her, but was just jealous. Bella thought that the conversation went smoother than she thought.

"I swear I don't know what Edward sees in her," Rosalie stated frankly as Bella left the room.

Edward paced back and forth impatiently waiting for Bella, positive that when Rosalie was done with her that she'd be torn in many pieces. Bella entered the room with a cheerful look on her face.

"How did the little chat go?" Edward asked anxiously.

"It went surprisingly well actually I now understand how she feels though I personally think it's silly," Bella said chuckling.

Bella wouldn't divulge anything that she spoke with Rosalie as if it was some secret which irritated him that he had so idea how to read her mute thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bella had a full recover from any bruises or sprains she may had that James inflicted on her though she still had scars from where the shards of glass cut into her back which was quite sensitive to touch. Alice and Bella hung out at the mall since there wasn't much to do around the Cullen household. Despite her resistance, Alice forced her to buy a prom dress even though she had to reiterate that she was not going to attend prom. Alice just laughed at the response dragging Bella to many prom dress shops. Alice chose a medium blue halter dress that went to Bella's knees. Bella may hate it but she'd thank her eventually in the near future. Alice gave up on getting some adorable matching blue five inch stilettos due to Bella repeating that she could barely walk in them let alone dance in them, so she got a blue two inch heels that matched the dress. Alice had bought her prom dress months and advance along with Rosalie's. Rosalie ordered a black strapless cocktail dress with intricate lace work and Alice ordered a blood red off-the-shoulder cocktail dress that had frilly ends on the bottom and the side sleeves that looked like a ball gown on her with her petite height. Alice also got the tuxedos for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

When Bella came home from the long day of shopping with Alice, she collapsed on the couch next to Edward in the family room that was playing video games with Emmett. The boys didn't seem to notice Bella or Alice until Alice stood in front of the television blocking the guy's view.

"Alice, get out of the way come on. Great I died!" Emmett yelled.

"You can play video games later, I just wanted to tell ya guys that the tuxedos I orders came in two days ago. You have to try them on, so I can send it for alterations if needed!" Alice said exasperated then huffed storming out of the room leaving Bella who was exhausted on the couch. Boys could be so full of themselves and obnoxious sometimes.

"She didn't tire with her shopping did she, Bella?" Edward mused.

"She's not the easiest person to go shopping with and also I was forced to get a dress for prom!" Bella managed to get out of her short breathes.

"Well, she wasn't wrong to force you because Emmett, Jasper, and I already got our tickets for prom," Edward said surprised that she wouldn't be excited.

"I told you I don't dance and can't without getting injured in the process—," Bella retorted shocked that Edward forgot of her ranting of dances.

"You don't have to worry I'll be there to help you get over your fear of dancing. I'll stay with you the whole night and you don't have to dance the whole night. And nothing can hurt me I'm invincible remember," Edward joked.

"But—"Bella snapped.

"No more excuses, Bella. I am not letting you miss out on this human experience you only get so many. Don't worry Billy knows and agreed to let me take you," Edward pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it though," Bella complained losing the argument.

Bella headed upstairs to take a nap from all the shopping took out all the energy out of her. Edward appeared in the doorway, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I don't want you to miss out on any human experiences because once you're turned you don't have anymore," Edward kindly reminded her.

"I know it just that I don't want to make your prom miserable because of my lacking ability to dance."

"Who said I'm going to be miserable when I'm going to be with you for the whole night. I would call that night of fun," Edward replied loving pulling Bella into his arms kissing her check.

Bella found it strange that despite all the dangers, it seemed like it was so easy to be herself around Edward. Edward's kisses and touch made her heart flutter, which made her feel like she was five again. She turned her gaze at Edward's beautiful, pale face, as he brushed away a piece of hair that fell in her eyes sending chills as his cool finger ran across her skin. Only a few inches separated them, he could feel her warm breathe against his check. He leaned into her closing the gap crushing his lips against hers. Bella kissed back lightly not wanted to push him too far causing him to draw back. Her heart rate spiked as he continued to give feather kisses then kissing her collarbone. Something made her kiss Edward back more passionately expecting him to pull back but instead he pulled her down on the couch kissing back harder. Her finger entwined in his messy reddish-bronze hair as she feverishly kissed him back as if she couldn't get enough. Heaving from the shortage of breathe, Bella felt his hand brush her neck sending another chill down her spine. The mood was spoiled when Alice appeared in the doorway and fake-coughed to get the lovebirds attention.

Bella blushed as Edward helped her up, she sat up straight fixing her shirt and smoothing out her hair. Edward arose and left the room since Alice had to speak with Bella alone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to apologize I can get a little carried away when I shop. I forget that some people like you don't like shopping. The dress I choice will be spectacular on you!" Alice complimented.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The day had arrived, Bella woke up with the sun blinding her as she got out of couch going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Rising from the couch slowly, she almost fell backwards on the couch when a throbbing migraine hit her without warning. Her stomach growled violently as her smell of bacon filled her nose making her mouth water. Esme was standing over a pan of sizzling bacon with a plate of bacon on the counter awaiting Bella to eat.

"Though you would be hungry so I made some—" Esme started to say, but Bella grabbed the plate with bacon starting to stuff her face like she had been starved for weeks. Edward walked in the kitchen and laughed when he was Bella stuffing her face with bacon.

"Well, it's a good thing I made it she's pretty hungry," Esme commented with a warm smile.

Edward sat down in the seat next to Bella watching her fascinated by her enormous hunger as she became uncivilized attacking the bacon like a wild animal. Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen expecting it to be empty since it was 6:23 a.m. on a Saturday, but found Bella and Edward seated at the table with Esme placing a plate of breakfast on the island when she saw them in the kitchen.

"You guys are home early. You usually stay out until 11 a.m. on the weekends," Esme joked.

"Well we decided to cut the hunt short because I have to help Bella get dolled up for tonight," Alice said with a gleaming smile.

Bella heard her name and swiveled her chair around looking at Alice wiping bacon crumbs off her face and asked confused, "Wait, what's tonight, Alice?"

"Tonight is Prom I hope you didn't forget! I have some fun plans for us girls today!"

Bella groaned at the name of prom because tonight wouldn't end without her falling on her face or getting injured from attempting dancing. Alice didn't seem to understand that she wasn't so keen on dressing up for a dance, but she had no choice to back out now. Alice dragged out of the chair upstairs to her room sitting her on her beige suede couch, then heading to her closet to grab some items. Bella sat waiting anxiously as Alice when on her rampage searching for some accessories to go with Bella's dress. Bella was fine with her simple medium blue halter dress and matching shoes though Alice insisted on making her look extraordinary. Edward became nervous as Alice had spent a while already fearing for Bella probably terrified. Edward knew that when Alice put her mind on a goal she would achieve it and go overboard also in the process. Jasper didn't have to sense Edward's anxiety to know that he was worried about how dolled up Alice would make Bella.

"I'm sure she's making sure that she trying to make Bella stunning, though she'll probably add some of her flair. Bella isn't a big fan of dressing up based on her reaction to Alice's comment on prom. Bella will okay," Jasper assured Edward who was still tense.

Edward uttered something under his breath and walked away to play the piano to ease his mind to pass the time, since Alice would take a while. Despite Jasper's assuring reminder, Edward knew that Bella would be overwhelmed by Alice's love for dressy occasions. Alice was using Bella as her Barbie to dress up which made Bella dislike dances and preparations for it even more. Alice had found a white half-sweater that would match Bella's dress and a pair of five-inch sliver Christian Dior stilettos using them instead of the other accessories originally to be used. Bella's eyes widened when Alice returned with a load of make-up, curling iron, accessories, and worse stilettos upon scavenging her closet. Bella made a run for the door, but Alice cut her off begging, "Come on its not as bad as it looks and let me have some fun I haven't had an opportunity like this, Bella."

Bella's face had become much paler than usual with a lost, horrified expression on her face. Alice sat her on a small, wooden rectangular stool in from of a large mirror. Bella was still in a daze until Alice was sectioning off Bella's hair to be curled waiting for the curling iron to get warm. Turning around swiftly, Alice took the curling iron ready to start curling but backed away when Bella was staring at her with fear in her hazel eyes.

"I won't overdo this makeover, I promise."

Bella turned around and closed her eyes tightly hoping that she was dreaming and this wasn't real. When she opened her eyes slowly, Alice had finished curling her hair and was moving on with applying make-up. Alice brought a large silver trey with various eye shadows, lipsticks, eyeliner, blush, and many more causing Bella to freak out. Edward tried to get Alice's over-the-top makeover out of his mind but it was unfeasible to leave it alone. Just when he was walking up to Alice's room, Carlisle blocked his way not letting him yell at Alice for having some fun. Bickering peacefully with Carlisle, Edward gave up on reprimanding Alice returning walking angrily back to the piano.

Alice had finally finished dolling up Bella, placing her hands over her eyes leading her to the long, oval mirror to reveal her astonishing transformation. Bella pulled Alice hands from her eyes and her jaw dropped when she saw her transformation. Bella's hair was half up and curled falling down to her back in spiral ringlets, a diamond neck that sparkled when light reflected, light beige foundation with a pink eye shadow accentuating her pale facial features. Bella was forced to wear the five-inch silver Christian Dior stilettos despite her outward resistance and protest. Barely managing to walk, Bella walked to the couch and collapsed exhausted from the long transformation that had been amazing. Edward was afraid Alice had totally transformed Bella, that he would be unable to recognize her. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper waited patiently for their dates to come downstairs. Bella barely managed to walk in the stilettos, but Alice looped her arm around Bella making sure she doesn't fall on her face. Rosalie passed by Alice, who was helping Bella, and walked gracefully down the staircase looking at her gorgeous date. Emmett wore a huge grin gazing at Rosalie, a magnificent work of art. Alice followed behind her aiding Bella down the stairs. Gazing at her breathtaking transformation, Edward was rendered speechless unable to verbalize his thoughts for Bella didn't know the power her exquisite beauty paralyzed him unable to tear his eyes from her. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the door letting Alice be with Jasper.

Tonight everyone was going to have a wonderful night and have their own special memories of prom. Emmett and Jasper lead their dates to their own separate vehicle, as Edward lingered behind to tell Carlisle something before leaving. Bella walked behind Edward to the den waiting outside for him, Edward walked in the den quietly so not to disturb Carlisle. Carlisle sense someone in the room taking his attention out of a medical textbook he was reading to find Edward standing in front of him.

"How can I help you, Edward?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I just wanted to ask in private without Jasper and Emmett nearby. I was wondering if I could you the Vanquish tonight to make this night special for Bella and surprise her," Edward asked timidly.

"Of course you can, Edward." Carlisle rose from his leather chair and took a key opening one drawer searching for the key. After a few minutes, Carlisle fished out a silver key attached to a world keychain. Throwing the keychain to Edward, Carlisle said, "Here you go and have fun tonight!"

"Thanks, Carlisle." Edward twirled the keys in his hands and walked out of den leaving Carlisle to his studies. Bella was leaning against the wall waiting for Edward and getting impatient because she just wanted to get this horrid night to be over. Edward strolled out of the office then stopped when he saw Bella waiting. Bella sensed someone behind slowly turning around to find Edward gazing at her.

"You ready to go because I am ready to go," Bella said impatiently.

"Alright, now let's go," Edward said wrapping his arm around her waist guiding her to the garage instead the front door as she expected. Placing his cold, pale hands over Bella's eyes, Edward unlocked the garage leading Bella to her prom surprise. Bella tried to rip his hands from her face but his grip was too strong and she gave up following him wherever he was taking her praying not to trip. Edward walked to the sleek, black Aston Martin Vanquish stopping abruptly causing Bella to nearly trip though Edward caught her in his arms. Bella regained her balance and stared at the car motionless from the shocking surprise. Edward waited a few minutes for her to go back to normal though it was concerning when she wasn't responding. Edward shook her gently, Bella snapped out of her state of shock stuttered, "It's…this…is…quite…surprising!"

"Let's go so we can have some time to dance the night away," Edward said opening to the passenger door for Bella. Bella got in carefully putting the seatbelt on, while Edward closed the passenger door and sped into the driver seat startling Bella. The Vanquish revved to life speeding out of the garage to Forks High School.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Edward drove up into Forks High parallel parking on the street instead of cramped parking lot possibly scratching or damaging the Vanquish. Rosalie would be so devastated if there anything happened to the beloved Vanquish she would most probably blow up on him for letting any harm come to the precious car she dedicated much time fixing up. Bella slowly let go of her tight grip to the seat since the Vanquish was more powerful and could drove much faster than his silver Volvo. Edward could tell that Bella still wasn't used to his family's driving habit from most of the blood drained from her face with a blank, confused expression and her mahogany hair slight messed up from the wind. Helping her regain some balance, Edward wrapped his arm around her small waist supporting Bella to prevent her from falling on her face or tripping on flat surfaces. When Bella and Edward had reached the front of Forks High School, Edward sat Bella on a bench in front of the entrance promising, "I will be back promptly just have to show the tickets, then I will retrieve you. Don't move, Bella! After I return, we can go into the auditorium from the back way since it will probably be packed from the auditorium entrance."

Bella sat contently waiting for Edward wishing that she could a light jacket with the wind gusting making her shiver. Staring at the trees in the forest behind the school, Bella zoned out to pass the time, but was startled nearly causing her to fall of the bench when Jacob appeared in the shadows all of a sudden. Jacob wore a cardinal yellow dress shirt paired with a brown blazer, a pair of khakis, and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Confused, Bella wondered what Jacob would be doing since he didn't attend Forks High School nor associated with anyone at the school except for Bella. Jacob cleared his throat and spoke but was interrupted, "I know your probably wonder why the hell I'm here—"

"Are you here to meet your date for prom which I don't know because I though I only hung out with people on your reservation?" Bella mused.

"I was getting to that but no I'm actually here to see you believe it or not," Jacob continued in a calm tone.

"I'm already going with Edward so I can't exactly go to prom with you," Bella blatantly stated politely.

"Well, I figured that already, but my dad paid me to tell you something that he though was quite urgent. Don't hate me I needed the money to get some parts for my Rabbit," Jacob responded with a grimace.

"I don't hate you, Jacob. What was the urgent message you dad wanted to say that he wasn't able to say in person that he sent you as the messenger?" Bella stated sarcastically.

"He wanted me to warn you about Edward—," Jacob said but hesitated to finish.

"Just tell me Jacob what you dad said I won't get angry, I promise."

"Well…ummm… He kind of wanted me to warn you that your boyfriend was dangerous and that you should be careful of what you're getting yourself into," Jacob said shyly turning around slightly waiting for Bella to verbally attack him.

Bella laughed carefree surprising Jacob placing her hand on his broad shoulder causing him to slowly turn around facing her again. Then she spoke, "Tell your dad that thanks for the warning but I'm well aware of what I am getting myself into."

Smiling ecstatically, Edward returned twirling the car keys to the Vanquish in his hand, halting when he saw Bella talking to Jacob. Edward approached carefully attempting to see if they were calmly discussing things or arguing and break up the fight. Edward stayed where he was reading Jacob's thoughts, Jacob sensed that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation and turned around slowly seeing Edward standing in the distance looking at him glaring at him. Sensing some serious hostility from Edward, Jacob attempted to end his conversation with Bella without anymore aggressive looks from Edward.

"Well I told ya what Billy wanted to say, so now I'm going leave, so I don't take anymore time away from your lovely night at prom. I hope you have a blast, Bella! Will see you around! Bye!" Jacob faded cowardly backing into the woods back to La Pusha.

"See ya, Jake! It was nice talking with you too," Bella shouted into the woods assuming Jacob heard from the distance, but was unable to respond. She plodded back to her bench waiting for Edward as she sat down a tender, masculine voice said in her ear," I'm sorry you had to wait a while some people don't understand what it means to form a damn line!"

Spinning around her heart skipped a beat when Edward came up behind scaring her as she admired his pale beauty in the moonlight making him pallor features even paler. Smiling Bella continued gazing at Edward, Edward pulled a corsage out of his jacket pocket wanting to make a romantic gesture that would through Bella off her guard. Bella blinked and Edward appeared sitting next to her holding something in his large hands. Attempting to pry his hand open, Bella surrendered and Edward joked with a light laugh, "Can't a guy make a romantic gesture, but you had to find out what I have in my hands for yourself, Bella?"

"I don't like to wait I'm quite an impatient person also I think you know that I hate surprises," Bella spoke in a serious tone with a straight face.

"Oh I know that quite well, but isn't our relationship full of surprises because this isn't any normal relationship at all. You should get used to surprises because I'm improvising as our relationship goes along because I never thought that I'd meet an amazing person like you ever all my years," Edward commented gazed fixed on moonlight dancing across Bella's face reflecting in her gorgeous, brown eyes mesmerizing him. Edward pushed few strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ears gliding the palm of his hand along her check. Edward brushed his lips along her check murmuring softly, "I will always love you, Bella." Edward rose from the bench holding out his hand, Bella carefully got up from the bench trying not to fall over in the process. Bella tripped on a small crack in the cement, Edward caught her in his arms with is vampire speedy-reflexes. Re-gaining her balance, Bella leaned against Edward escorting her to the gym packed with throngs of couples dancing to the music blasting from the huge speakers in each corner of the room. Edward led Bella through the gym to the outside veranda to get some fresh air from the claustrophobic, cramped gym. Few other couples were dancing to slow, instrumental music playing softly in the background. The beige veranda stood in the middle of large lawn behind the school

"May I have this dance," Edward asked debonairly.

"I…er… fine but you're going to have to help due to my lack of dancing ability."

Edward laughed carefree stating, "You'll be comfortable and have a pleasant time by the end of the night. I'm going to help you get over this petty fear of dancing. I'm determined to rid you of that fear!"

Bella contorted her face forming a frown because Edward was a stubborn person that once he was determined about something he would stop at nothing to accomplish his mission. Bella groaned and Edward helped her up the steep veranda stairs carefully in her ridiculously high stilettos. Only three other couples were dancing to the instrumental music were oblivious to the other couples around them. Edward found a spot toward the back of the veranda as Bella tried to walk without falling on the flat surface with her lack of grace. It took a while but Bella had gotten accustomed to dancing with Edward leading her and surprisingly felt as if she could actually dance gliding in their compact space. Hours passed as Bella and Edward danced having the time of their lives, while James crept in the shadows of the woods bordering behind the veranda. James watched the happy couple sashay in their own world. Thinking of his dead mate Victoria, James glared at Edward and Bella for they would pay for their heinous actions. Edward twirled Bella around carefree with Bella laughing enjoying herself, but she suddenly froze in place when she swore she saw something with long blonde hair and blazing crimson pupils staring back at her from the darkness of the woods. Staring at the darken woods with her eyes open wide with fear manifesting in them, Edward tried to shake Bella from her staring daze, but she remained unresponsive for several minutes until she blinked her face with a horrific facial expression glued on her fragile, pale face.

"What happened? What did you see?" Edward frantically asked concerned firmly grasping Bella's shoulders pulling her into an embrace.

"He…I…we….were…dancing…then…I saw… his…long blonde hair…and…"Bella stuttered unable to remain calm trembling in his arms.

"First, calm down then tell me what you saw, Bella," Edward spoke in a smooth, assuring tone.

Bella took several deep breaths collecting her scattered thoughts into words without stuttering. "While we were dancing when you twirled me around I quickly glanced towards the forest then all of a sudden I see a person with long blonde hair and crimson blazing pupils staring back at me. I though I was hallucinating but I blinked and it was still glaring at both of us like we did something to piss them off—"Bella spurted but stopped after figuring out who the person was glaring at them.

Edward didn't have to even ask Bella who this person was that she saw because with the two details she gave there was only one answer: James. He grabbed her arm firmly dragging her away from the veranda back to the crowded gym. Bella tried to break Edward's grip but struggled allowing him to drag her without her knowing where they were going. Edward abruptly stopped to a halt outside the entrance Forks High School making Bella lose her balance in her stilettos nearly tripping down the stairs of the entrance, but Edward caught her before she fell. Hyperventilating from attempting to run in her stilettos through the cramped gym and down two flights of stairs in a narrow stairwell, Bella panting barely managed to say, "Edward, why did you just leave like that? It might no have been James, I could have just imagined him hiding in the woods doesn't mean he was actually there."

"I thought you could just relax without being paranoid of James stalking you I didn't want to put you up to this if you need more time before getting out again. I'm sorry I don't want to put you on edge tonight because I just wanted you to have fun," Edward admitted.

"Stop making this all your fault, Edward!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm still a little on edge, but I'm positive I was hallucinating, we don't have to leave. I didn't say anything because we were having a great time and I was sort of enjoying dancing its not so horrible experience as I thought. You make dancing pleasant but it wouldn't if I wasn't dancing with you I would have been incessantly complaining ruining tonight."

"No I should have figured that James wouldn't give up on his vendetta against us. I'm so sorry didn't mean to put your life in danger again," Edward stated bluntly burying his face in his hands leaning against the school entrance.

Placing her hand on Edward's shoulder, Bella tried to think of something that would comfort his guilty conscience. Edward had the weight of the world on his shoulder blaming himself for anything harm that came to his family of those he loved. Bella suggested, "Maybe we could just go to you house and chill for the rest of the night watching movies and chatting. We could also just go back to prom and dance the night away!"

Edward slowly took his head out of his hands, a drearily look at Bella with his topaz eyes speechless unable to form any words to express his thoughts. Bella took his hand and assured gently, "You did nothing wrong I'm just a magnet for dangerous creatures. You can't always blame yourself, Edward!"

Edward finally spoke lovingly, "You can say all you want and I didn't instigate this problem of James if I hadn't brought you that evening to the baseball game. You wouldn't be fearing for you life if I didn't ever get involved with—"

Bella interjected cried, "Don't you dare tell me that you wish you hadn't ever got involved with me, Edward! I couldn't imagine my life without you in the picture." Bella fought the tears threatening to make it impossible to formulate words. Bella choked out, "I thought that when I moved to Forks life would be bland going to school and hanging with my friends, but when I met you there was something about that drew me in. The more I got to know you, you became one of the reasons that I'm still here or I'd move back to Jacksonville to stay with my mom. I never thought that I could irrevocably love anyone more than you."

Edward lowered his face eye level with Bella gazing longingly at her gorgeous pale face and big brown eyes staring back at him wet with a tear falling down her check. Cradling her face in his large hands he wiped the tear from her check, Edward murmured tenderly, "I've been waiting a person like you for over a century. I could never hurt you by leaving you. You have made life pleasurable for the first time. I've been miserable for a while always nauseated by Jasper and Alice's, Emmett and Rosalie's, Carlisle and Esme's endless adoringly stares and PDA, but now I understand what it truly mean to be in love. You don't know how unbearable life would be without you."

Bella attempted to give a response, but Edward silenced her with a fervent kiss sending her heart rate to skyrocket taking her breath away leaving her gasping for air. Catching her breathe, Bella throw her arms around his neck kissing back passionately causing Edward to stumble backwards into the brick wall. Gaining his balance back, Edward wrapped his arms around her slender waist to support her body lifting her effortlessly from the ground. Lost in the moment, Bella forgot about strong gusts of wind making her body quiver totally engrossed with Edward's spontaneous kiss.

Mike went outside to get some fresh air from dancing in the auditorium packed with Forks High juniors and seniors. Dancing for quite a while with his date, Jessica, Mike struggled to push the door to the school's entrance open with is arm limp from dancing. Before he could make his way down the stairs to find a bench to sit on, he turned around in a semi-circle finding Bella and Edward in a passionate lip-lock leaning against the wall making him almost barfing from the horrid image that would be burned in his brain. Mike fake coughed attempting to get their attentions to stop their PDA, though his attempt failed. Pondering, Mike wondered if he should interrupt them by chucking something at Edward or just walking by pretending that they aren't there and just continue ambling to his destination. Edward Cullen seemed to make all the girls gawk at his god-like beauty. There was nothing remotely interesting about him except that there was something dangerous about him from the mystery shrouded around him. Mike thought the Bella was different from the average girl at Forks High and stay away from Cullen with everyone's warnings, but she didn't despite that. He decided to just continue walking by as if they were invisible to him making his way down the stairs to the bench located near the parking lot talking comfort in the darkness and calmness.

James wondered in the woods bordering Forks High School waiting for an opportune time to ambush Bella and Edward. A boy with cropped blonde hair was leaning against the tree near from where James was lurking observing the human from the shadow of the woods. At first, James believed that he was waiting for someone, but soon ascertained he was seeking solitude in the darkness.

Surrounded by the darkness of the night, Mike pondered in peace without anyone interrupting his thought. Before he left, Jessica had cornered him demanding she knew that he genuinely liked her, though Mike was unable to answer. He vaguely answered, "I think you're a nice person, Jessica. We're still getting to know each other I enjoy hanging out with you."

Jessica furious from Mike's answer spouted out flailing her arms, "Oh my god! I swear boys can't give a direct answer, I don't know why I though you of all people could give me an honest answer!" Jessica stormed off to find Lauren and Bella to vent to.

Mike sulked out of the gym feeling miserable as he briefly saw Jessica dancing with some senior last before he left to get some fresh air and peace of mind. Conflicted, Mike was struggling to figure out if he truly like Jessica or she was just a distraction. After a while of soul-searching, Mike discovered that there was no other girl he wanted expected Isabella Swan, who was dating Cullen didn't seem to see Mike anymore than a caring friend and nothing more. Life was against him at least it was how Mike felt since all the girls at Forks High School were ordinarily plain. Bella was like breath of fresh air for him, but if she realized that he liked her because every time she walked into a room he had a gleeful smile and a sparkle in his blue eyes. Mike stopped leaning on the tree and turned around to sit on the bench to find a pair of bright crimson eyes staring at him intently from the shadow of woods making him freeze in his spot.

_**Muhahaha! I left this cliffhanger purposely. I know you guys want to know what happens next, so you'll just have to see when i add the next chapter. Just a few things to leave you to ponder is: What is going to happen to Mike? Will he live or will he die? Will Bella and Edward save him or will it be too late to save Mike?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

He was unsure if he was truly seeing what he saw or he was hallucinating, but he was unable to move afraid that the mysterious figure staring at him from the woods would attack him. James saw the terror manifesting in the facial expression of the human, he wondered if he would let the human suffer a slow and painful demise or kill him swiftly. James retreated from the shadow of the woods, Mike swallowed hard truly fearing for his life with the deadly glances from his strange stalker.

James went through the several way of killing his prey, though it struck him that he was a friend of Bella and that if he killed him in cold blood Edward would be in touch with his inner monster making him retaliate. There was no other option than to let him suffer a slow and painful demise enjoying every minute watching his victim cry out for help, but no help would come leaving the victim to a dim and hapless death. Every nerve in Mike had become paralyzed unable to react or even cry out for help. Even though he naturally would no words would form or even escape his lips. Mike had found the ability after recovering from his brief paralysis, but before he could yell or scream James knocked him to the cement unconscious. Before Mike faded into a black oblivion, he last saw his killer crouched next to him taking his limp arm and biting it. An odd, painful burning sensation raged in his lower arm then to his upper armed never ceasing to stop raging spreading like rapid wild fire throughout his body.

Edward abruptly broke the kiss, grimacing and gazing off into the distance as if he sensed a danger nearby. Bella stared intently at his face trying to figure out what thoughts were going through his mind.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked meekly.

Edward refocused his attention back to Bella and collected his uncontrolled thoughts pondering how to explain without panicking Bella which would cause her to do something irrational. "I don't think you were hallucinating when you said you saw James glaring at you from the safety of the darkened woods. He is somewhere here well waiting to ambush us or attack any person who accidentally crosses path with him. We need to find him before he hurts anyone now!" Edward firmly took hold of Bella's wrist dragging her behind him down the stairs of the school entrance. They stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, too speechless to say a word when they saw Mike lying on the cement James crouched besides his unconscious body. Mike was going in and out of awareness, but a sweet caring voice helped him to stay conscious.

"No, get away from him, you bloodthirsty monster," Bella shrieked running to Mike's side, but Edward stood in front of her blocking her path holding her wrists firmly behind him. Fire raged in his scarlet eyes, James rose from his crouch glaring keenly at Edward with an evil grin upon his pale face hidden in the night's darkness. "Damn it, Edward! Move out of my way!" Bella tried to break Edward's firm grip on her, though her heels didn't help to make it anymore more difficult of a task. After a few minutes of fighting the grip, Bella groaned frustrated giving up on resisting reluctantly stood still.

Mike faintly spoke with the small ounce of energy he had left in his body, "Bella is that you?"

"Mike, stay with me don't you dare leave. I need you to stay awake, Mike!" Bella cried sharply as tears forming barely managing to choke out her phrase.

James was enjoying the painful, sorrowful scene between Mike and Bella slowly backing away into the shadow of the woods with an evil laughter. Edward finally broke his strong grip on her wrists once James was far away not being a dangerous threat to Bella anymore. Bella ran throwing herself next to Mike's fragile body taking his hand softly murmuring words of encouragement to Mike, who was barely struggling to stay alert. Sobbing Bella tried to stay optimistic, but even after begging incessantly to Edward to get the venom out he refused saying that it was too late the venom had already paralyzed any chances of revival slowly killing any defense his body had. Mike resisted the paralysis resisting his ability to move slight though he barely had energy to breathe in is state and moving took quite an amount of energy. Helplessly Bella watched as the Mike's face become pallor as the venom spread attacking his body. Edward watched from a distance wanting to comfort Bella, but he assumed the Mike's last dying wish would be is to spend time with Bella and not in the company of Edward also. Edward pondered about calling Carlisle since he could help though the venom had been him Mike's body for a while and had already done enough damage that nothing could stop the mournful inevitable.

Laboring for a single breathe of air, Mike had accepted his fate and was enjoying his last few moments of life with Bella by his side. Bella rambled on about various topics trying to distract him from the thought of dying since Mike didn't deserved to parish at 16 years old. He had a bright future waiting for him after high school. Within an hour, the venom had completely shut down all of vital organs making is difficult to even gasp for air. Crying endlessly, Bella begged between her sobs, "No, Mike fight you can't die! Not now when you have a bright future waiting for you!"

Mike sucked in some oxygen and choked out, "I had a pleasant life and you were a part of it. Just remember me as the loyal friend I've always been and that I'll always love you..."

"NO! Mike! Stay with me!" Bella yelled hoarsely as new lot of tears filled her eyes never ceasing to stop. She sobbed hard into her hands causing her to body to tremble.

Mike slipped into a coma state, his body numb from the venom sucking the life out of his fragile body. After forty-five minutes, Mike's breathing had completely stopped and all the color from his face had completely faded into a deathly pallor. Bella took his hand which became cold and realized that she'd lost her best friend. Edward took Bella cradling her in his arms letting her just cry and stroking her hair gently trying to comfort her.

"He's gone, Edward," Bella murmured into his chest.

"Ssshhh, its okay, Bella. Mike at least got to spend his last dying moments with his best friend. Don't worry I'm here" Edward spoke tenderly. After getting out all her tears, Bella no longer felt mournful, but anger was starting to set in exploding like minefields in her. She ripped herself away from Edward arm and angrily screamed into the pitch dark forest, "I'm going to make you pay, James! How dare you kill someone I care about like one of my own friends! You're a sick, twisted, psychopathic vampire! I swear you will pay, bastard!"

Edward restrained Bella wrapping his arms around her waist holding her back from running into forest after James aimlessly. Bella tried to wriggle out of Edward's strong grasp on her waist, but besides his strong grip her heels disabled her to running with little coordination possibly tripping over a tree root or running into a tree. Bella stopped wriggling and crossed her armed across her chest feed up that she was either too clumsy or too fragile compared to James to beat the crap out of him.

"Don't worry, Bella. James won't get away with what he did. We better call the ambulance to alert Mike's family about his tragic death," Edward suggested in a soothing tone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Edward pulled out his phone from his pocket dialing 911 for an ambulance. Within fifteen minutes, the ambulance arrived in the Forks High School parking lot with the sirens echoing into the gym. The loud music blaring from the large speakers making the gym's wooden floor vibrate slightly also from the gym packed with dancing couple boogieing to the music played. Jessica was talking to Angela about close to the gym exit, a loud, incessant siren similar to an ambulance catch Jessica's attention swiveling around to see where the sound was coming from. Angela following Jessica's gaze curious of the matter distracting her from her apparently important discussion venting about Mike's rejection. Her light blue irises dazed off behind Angela blankly, Jessica tried to break her blank stare waiting but it seemed she was in a temporary daze for a few minutes. Losing her train of thought, Jessica politely excused pardoned herself leaving Angela confused by the gym's exit. Following closely behind, Angela stalked giving enough space so Jessica, so she won't suspect someone tagging behind her. Stilettos clacking rapidly against the hallway and stairwell floors, Jessica felt her heart racing scared to death that Mike must have been hurt or worse. Fearful situations ran through Jessica's mind, nothing was soothing her guilty conscious. Angela could tell from the distance Jessica was panicking about something but unsure to help comfort her or just leave her alone to cope with her own issues. Effortlessly opening the doors the school entrance, Jessica walked down to the bottom of the stairs frozen like a statue unable to move or even react. Heaving heavily, Angela shoved the doors open running down the small set of cement stairs.

Police caution tap had sectioned off a small area where the marble bench hidden in the shadows of the tall oak tree towering over and the close quarters of the woods next to it. There was a white with a single red strip ambulance vehicle with the Forks County Police Officers covering the scene including Charlie Swan. Edward has his arm around Bella's shoulders, the police questioning them about the scene of the incident. Most of the couples packed into the gym crowded on the school's steps watching curiously of the reason why there was an ambulance and police officers at Forks High School. A large red CRV pulled up to the scene, the passenger car slammed open then shut with Mike's mom, Karen, running with fear in her bright violet irises revealing all of her anxiety. Jessica gazed briefly at the police officers to Mike's mom so lost that it left her speechless. Catching her breathe, Angela fought her way through the multitude of couples gathered in the front of the school to get to Jessica to be by her side as she was quite frazzled in her thoughts that it showed in her void expression on her face.

"Why did I get called her for an emergency," Karen demanded impatiently at the police who gave her sympathetic looks.

Charlie discussed quietly with the other officers and made his way over to Karen took her aside of the ambulance explaining the sensitive situation.

Charlie pondered how to tell a mother that her son had just been killed, because a loss of a child especially an only child is heartbreaking for parents. He had to break it to her gently but with accurate details which weren't pleasant. "There as been a dreadful accident tonight, Karen. Bella and Edward are giving their statements, since they came from the gym to get some fresh air and say your son lying on the ground unconscious. CPR was delivered to him but he didn't seem to respond from his unbeknownst condition that left him where he was. The ambulance was called, but by the time they'd arrived your son had already died. I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Newton. We will find the person guilty of this heinous murder. Mike was a great kid with a bright future ahead of him his loss is quite heart wrenching to our community."

Karen stared at Charlie shocked but as the news set in her eyes became wet with tears falling down her face like a waterfall becoming audible sobs, Charlie pulled her into an embrace as she only sobbed harder staining Charlie's shirt with her tears. Mrs. Newton took the new hard letting her emotions fully take over her. Her husband, John, exited the large silver CRV leaving the car keys in the ignition trusting that no one would take off with the car. He plodded over to his wife, trembling from her sobbing in Charlie's embrace, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning around, Karen attempted to speak to her husband but her sobs made it impossible to form communicate clearly. With a confused look in his piercing grey eyes, this whole scene was all overwhelming for him to comprehend the story that his wife told him through her uncontrollable sobs. Cradling his wife in his strong arms, John reminisced about all the times he used to play games and enjoyed all the moments spent with is beloved son. It felt as if someone had pierced a knife through his heart, Mike was a major part of his life he didn't know how a child could thoroughly bless their lives until now. Mike aspired to be a football coach since he had an odd natural talent for teaching young children and be patient because kids can be infuriating at times.

The coroners placed Mike's body in the white body bag and zipped it closed placing the bag gently into the ambulance. Jessica still unmoved with a blank expression on her face tried to digest the fact that Mike was dead. Placing her arm around Jessica, Angela spoke gently, "It's not your fault he was murdered, Jessica. You don't have to feel guilt for his death he would have wanted his friends to just remembering all their memories of him and not mourning over him. Tears forming in her eyes making her vision blurry, Jessica gave up holding her emotions flow through her tired of keeping it in. Angela placed around her friend, letting her lean on her allowing her just cry her heart out and helping to soothe her morose state. Edward gave both Bella and his statement, since Bella was unable to form a single statement without pausing loosing her train of thought often. This whole event for Bella made her frazzled unable to keep any of her thoughts consistent without jumping to a new thought. Bella searched the mob of students on the school steps for Jessica and Angela wanted to be with them as they all mourned the loss of a valuable friend. Surprised by Bella's calm composure Edward stood faithfully by her side the entire time knowing that she would eventually crack and wanted to be there to comfort her. After two hours, the ambulance had left and the police officers were starting to leave back to the police station from the long, exhausting night of sorrowful events. Billy stuck behind to find Bella, since she would probably like to be under her roof where her father was close by if needed to assist in soothing her grief-stricken state. Searching for his daughter, Charlie pushed the crowd finally locating Bella with her friends, Angela and Jessica, with Edward by her side standing gracefully like a Greek god. Bella felt a little bit guilty that it was partially her fault that Mike was dead in the first place, since James was looking for Edward and her, but he came across Mike instead thinking that if he would kill Mike to finally push Edward to his instincts to kill that sadistic, callous, son of a bitch vampire. Misery and anger raged inside, but Bella still maintained her calm composed facial expression, but Edward didn't have to ask her could tell that she wanted to breakdown and let her emotion overtake her tranquil composure, though didn't want her friends to see her true emotions and guiltiness.

"Hey, kiddo, you want to go home and get a good nights rest since you've had quite a night?" Charlie suggested in a concerning, caring tone.

Edward nudged Bella to leave with Charlie, so Bella left reluctantly trailing behind Charlie to the police cruiser abandoning her friends. Once in the police cruiser, Charlie left the minute parking lot slowly, while Bella was too catch up in her thoughts watching the distance lengthened away from Forks High School to mildly pay the slightest bit of attention to what Charlie was telling her about. Charlie figured that Bella wasn't that talkative and just prattled on unaware she was inattentive leaning on the glass window staring out at the bleak outdoors. The dull outdoor scenery became fuzzy with sleep setting in making it difficult even to hear Charlie rambling still. The police cruiser pulled up into the Swan's residence driveway slowly halting no to wake Bella from her rest. Charlie got out of the car gently closing the door slowly and tapping lightly on the window Bella was resting her head against partially rousing her from her slumber. Eyes fluttering opened leisurely, Bella registered her current location after realizing that she had fell asleep halfway home. Charlie stood shadow stood in front of the cruiser window, and Bella stretched in the small space of the back seat area. The back door of the cruiser opened, Bella struggled to find balance with her stilettos and her legs had fallen asleep causing her to slightly stumble but hold the cruiser for temporary balance. Holding out his hand, Charlie offered helping hand to his daughter seeming to exhausting to walk coordinated like usual, but it was also due to her ridiculously high stilettos that was most probably Alice's idea because Bella would have never dressed up as much as she was now. Charlie maneuvered Bella cautiously into the house and up the steep stairs in her heels to her bedroom, where she collapsed exhausted on her cushiony bed not bothering to change into her silk Victoria Secret pajamas with little to no energy to walk over to her dresser in her zombie state. Throwing the stilettos in a dark corner of her room lost never to be found in for quite awhile, but Alice wouldn't mind since she never wears the same outfit or accessories twice always wearing a new outfit everyday. Letting her hair fall down in soft spiraling curls falling down her back, Bella crawled into a comfortable sleeping position resting her head on the soft pillow not caring if her curls unraveled from its bouncy, voluminous state. The darkness and calmness of her room made it the perfect place for solace after the hellish events that had occurred tonight.

Sulking outside in his silver Volvo parked near the Swan residence, Edward contemplated whether to let Bella be alone to deal with tonight's events in her own way without him interfering. Sleep sunk into her heavy eyelids, Bella fell into a deep slumber reminiscing about the better memories spent with Edward dancing on the veranda actually decently dancing with his help she had gotten over her intense apprehension of dancing. In a brief flashback in the dream, James stalking them from the shadowy woods close by with his attentive, piercing scarlet eyes filled with hatred and revenge glowered at couple dancing gleefully. Suddenly James's pallor face with a murderous expression looking at Bella from her bedroom window prying the window open sluggishly, Bella sprang up like a spring scanning her room intently for any evident signs of James, but only the dark shadows of her room she found. Slightly on edge, Bella struggled to fall back asleep peacefully without the paranoia of James hiding in her room waiting for the opportune time to kill her in her sleep when she was vulnerable insurmountable to defend herself since Edward wasn't with her to protect her fragile human form.

* * *

**I'm writing the last few chapters though i've been busy with homework, so I'll try to update soon! Plz leave comments and thanks! I'm gonna kinda continue past twilight sorta touching on some points in new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn so i'm still figuring out how i'll do that but i think you like the story very interesting Jacob/Bella/Edward love triangles. **


	21. Chapter 21

******I dont own any characters of twilight! Enjoy! R&R. I've been swamped with school work and for a bit since its the end of the school year which is busy for me usually. i don't know when i'll find time to write, but i will try to update when i can. **

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

After his pondering, Edward killed off the engine of the car quietly closing the driver's door, so not to arouse anyone in the residences where his car was parked against the curb of the narrow street. Tossing and turning, Bella lay away staring at her bedroom ceiling attempting to fall asleep already trying several sleeping methods that ultimately failed and with nothing seeming to work Bella could only ponder wishing that Edward could cradle and sing her to sleep humming sweet, melodic lullabies. At that exact moment, Edward appeared in her bedroom window surprising Bella, who shot up straight panicking it was James, but to her relief it was Edward instead. Opening the window closing it behind him silently not to stir Charlie just a few bedrooms away, strode over to the bed sitting next to Bella. Caressing Bella's face in his hands, Edward stared adoringly at into her warm, brown eyes with his topaz eyes as if he was looking into her beautiful soul with their face only inches apart. Bella wished that she could freeze this moment with Edward when no other conflicts or dramas ruining their lives. Lost in her thoughts, Edward brought her back to reality when he urgently kissed her lips slightly throwing her off sending her thoughts completely array. Bella lost her train of thoughts getting out of her head and living in this moment with Edward. Bella snaked her slender arms around Edward's neck closing the space between them fully leaning against Edward causing him to fall back on her bed. Momentarily pausing the kiss, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's slim waist to support both their weight on the bed. Breaking the kiss, Edward trailed her jaw line with feather kisses then to her neck as Bella let out a soft moan tightening her grip around Edward's neck. Wafting her alluring strawberry scent, Edward kissed her hairline then staring at her face stroking his cold, fingers over her smooth check watching as her heavy eyelid fluttered closed with sleepiness. Edward repositioned Bella resting her head against her cushy pillow cradling her in his arm stroking her hair humming beautiful lullabies to her and sometimes murmuring Edward's name in her sleep whilst dreaming peacefully.

The morning approached sending rays of light through her bedroom dancing across Edward's sparkling, pale skin. Without wanted to rouse Bella from her serene sleep, Edward carefully removed his arm around Bella taking her slowly in her arms gently placing her bed lying on her back. Edward removed his jacket, placed the jacket over Bella as a blanket to keep her body temperature warm. With the window slightly ajar, Edward was about to jump out of the window, but thought he should write a concise, affectionate note to his love, Bella, with his early disappearance in the morning. The note read:

My dearest Bella,

I had to leave early morning to go hunting with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett will be back late tomorrow afternoon. Be Safe.

Love,

Edward Cullen

Bella opened her eyes finding herself alone on her bed with Edward's jacket placed over her, and arose from the bed slightly fatigued from last night clutching to the bed for stability. Clumsily walking over the bathroom, a folded piece of paper with her name written on it and opened it reading it with her slightly tired eyes admiring Edward's exquisite, fancy cursive handwriting in his brief note. Sighing Bella trudged to bathroom, looked into the mirror at her shabby morning look with her messy brown curls partially bouncy curls tangled together, bags under her eyes heavily lined with charcoal eyeliner and her navy eye shadow a bit smudged into the crevices of her eyelids, and checks still pink from the blush. She smoothed out her layers of her dress that had gotten ruffled in her sleep. Gazing at her now wrinkled dress, Bella noticed angry red marks on her feet from the straps of her five-inch stilettos last night also her feet were still sore from walking around in stilettos the whole night. Bella searched her room for some makeup remover and cotton balls to get rid of the makeup Alice greatly caked on her delicate face. Her legs stiff and sore from the excessive walking incredibly high stilettos and her arms, Bella turned the shower on to soothe her aching calf muscles and freshen up for the start of the weekend of relaxation from yesterday night's chaotic events. Exiting the shower, Bella wrapped a towel around her body and dried her long, wavy brown hair with another towel running her finger detangling it gazing into foggy bathroom mirror from the steam of the hot water used in the shower. Shivering slightly, Bella cracked the bathroom door open when a huge gust of cold air from her bedroom smacked her body like a brick. She limped over to her dresser scavenging through her clothes for something cozy, warm to wear with the frigid weather outside after the rain last night dramatically dropping the temperature outside. She found blue wool sweater paired with a black camisole underneath with an old pair of faded blue jeans.

Downstairs, Bella walked down to the kitchen for some breakfast with her stomach violently growling for food. A blue sticky note attached to the refrigerator with Charlie's sloppy mess of handwriting that said:

Bella

I didn't want to wake you, but I left early in the morning to go fishing with Harry and figured that you would be drained from last night. There's some leftovers in the refrigerator and if not I left some money on the kitchen table for some groceries.

Charlie

Bella turned around with her back against the refrigerator discovering a crisp, wrinkle free fifty dollar bill sitting on the bare kitchen table. Grabbing the fifty dollar bill, Bella shoved it in her jean pocket grasping for the car keys to her ancient, rustic, red truck to the grocery store for some food for the coming week from peering into the refrigerator finding nothing substantial for both Charlie and her sufficing for no more than three days. Bella grabbed her purse heading to the front door with the car keys when her stomach grumbled ferociously begging for food, though despite with her growling stomach and a developing migraine she still strode to the door ignoring the food craving her body was yearning for. Bella made her way drowsily to her truck with barely five hours of sleep and climbed into the driver's seat putting the key into the car engine as the truck slowly revved to life pulling out of the driveway driving out of the neighborhood noisily on that Sunday afternoon.

Pulling up into the local grocery store, the red rustic truck drove slowly while Bella searched intently for a parking space in the crowded parking especially on the weekends when everyone made a trip for food supplies for the week. A spot between a metallic green CRV and silver Ford Explorer with just enough room the truck squeezed into the space and the engine was cut off. Bella lost her balance momentarily exiting the car, but caught the truck prevent her from falling to the black tarred ground. Despite the cushiony tennis shoes, Bella's feet were still sore from the stilettos thanks to Alice she groaned attempting to bear the soreness from the soles of her feet and her stiffened calf muscles. Though the distance from parked truck and the grocery entrance wasn't far, it felt like an eternity just semi walking and limping to the entrance. Bella pulled out the shopping list out of her purse and swiftly bought all the food leaving only after thirty minutes of arriving, Bella was shoving the shopping cart heavily leaning on it on the way back to the truck with keys in hand making it simpler transition to place the plastic grocery bags in the passenger's seat sliding into the driver's seat turning on the engine and sped cautiously out of the parking lot heading home. The truck bucked often unable to maintain the fast speed for a prolonged time, so Bella slowed her speed that her truck could handle smoothly driving back into her neighborhood into her driveway to see Edward's silver Volvo parked in front of her house. A big grin spread across Bella's face upon the site of Edward's silver Volvo, her truck sped into the driveway bumpily, though Bella didn't care she was too elated to care about if the truck survived the rough trip it had endured. Slamming the door behind her loudly, Bella ran to Edward, who was leaning against his car with a sexy smile plastered on his face his light amber eyes sparkling with joy at the sight of Bella, and threw her arms around his neck exclaiming, "I missed you so much! I was wondering when you'd get home from the note you left this morning. It said you'd come home only around late afternoon tomorrow. Was the hunting trip short?" Her mesmerizing hazel eyes staring intently at Edward's face, Edward lost his train of though lost in her hypnotizing gaze but recovered his thought responding tenderly, "Umm… we'll Emmett and Carlisle are staying there to hunt for the whole weekend, but the whole time I was there it was impossible to get you out of my thoughts, so I came back earlier to surprise you."

Edward kissed her lips lightly, then waited for her reaction though Bella's thoughts were still frazzled lost in Edward's handsome features managed to say, "I could have occupied myself for two days I mean I love spending time with you, but I have other people I could have hung out with like Jacob. I haven't been to La Pusha in a while, and I miss spending time with my dear friend." The mention of Jacob's name made Edward's face contort into a grimace, puzzled as she was Bella found it odd and weird because he hadn't seem to bother Edward until after prom. Whenever his name was brought up Edward always reacted oddly. "You seem to be not pleased that I would spend some time with my friend. Did he threaten you because if he did I swear I'm going to scold him—," Bella interrupted by Edward statement.

"When you were talking to Jacob at prom, I agree with Jacob that you had a safe, normal life before I came and screwed up it up putting you a constant target for any danger. You can barely enjoy one second of you life without some paranoia that you have to constantly keep looking over you shoulder being cautious with every move and decision you make."

Anger boiled inside, Bella resisted to shake Edward because it seemed that despite all her assurances Edward found it unfeasible to stop blaming for everything danger that came her way. _Deep breathes, Bella thought. _Folding her arms across her chest impatiently, Bella calmed down then finally blurted out agitated, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I swear I don't know how many times I have to make it clear to you that it's not your fault that I seem to be in danger. I have been a magnet for trouble even before I met you! YOU HAVE TO BLAMING YOURSELF FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO ME GOD!" Bella tried not to get any more annoyed than she was, though Edward had the guiltiest conscience she'd ever met in all her 16 years of life! Frustration still rippling through her chest, Edward decided to back off of this touchy issue she can't seem to come to realize is true. Despite Bella's stubbornness, Edward seemed to find her quite amusing always surprising him never boring him at all. A pleasant smile spread across his face, Bella still livid totally lost once she noticed him grinning at her completely lost of what he could possibly smiling about. "What you smiling for?" Bella snapped with irritation.

"You never cease to stop surprising me with your sweet, loving outward nature, though fiery, feistiness sometimes escaping waiting to surface," Edward suggested, "for everyday is intriguing adventure with you, Bella. I can never guess what you're going to do or come up with next not even with the help of Alice's premonitions." Edward laughed carefree, pulling Bella into his strong embrace murmuring into her hair, "I swear I've never felt this way but I would never exchange if for anything this world can offer." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and gazing deeply into her chocolate eyes he spoke in a smooth, connected voice, "I know you quite well to know that you are never irate unless something is seriously bothering you, Bella. What is it that is bothering you? I'm here if you need someone to talk to. You don't have to pretend to be strong. It's alright to show you emotions, Bella."

Bella gave up keeping a strong front letting her emotions overtake her as a sob ripped through her body shaking her face buried in her hands the sobbing becoming louder. Edward drew her into his arms, Bella's body quivering just continued to weep unable to formulate the words express how she was feeling at that moment overwhelmed with the emptiness from the lost of her beloved friend, Mike. The reality of her loss took a while to set in but today, it seemed to hit her like a truck crashed into her with full force. Edward stoked her hair humming a sweet lullaby to soothe her sorrowful state at the moment. Even after 25 minutes of bawling, Bella wasn't done but Edward interrupted, "Just tell me what you're feeling. I want to help you, Bella. Let's go inside and get you some hot chocolate, then you can tell me everything that is eating you up inside. "

Staring up with her red tear filled eyes Bella looked at Edward with a morose expression, and then buried her head in his shoulders using him for support. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist leading her inside of her house opening the door with her key gently closed the door behind them. Once in the kitchen, Edward scavenged her food closet for a packet of hot chocolate to make a warm drink for Bella, who is seated in one chair at the small, round kitchen table laying her head down. Edward took a seat next to Bella holding a cup of hot chocolate placing it next to Bella waiting for her to lift her head up, but it seemed that she wouldn't move. Concerned, Edward gently shook her, but she still didn't stir. Slowly lifting her head up, he saw her eyes were taken over with sleep. He took her peaceful, resting body in her arms and went up the stairs heading to her bedroom. Placing her softly one her bed with her head resting on her plush pillow, Edward retreated to a rocking chair hidden by the shadows of her room watching her sleep. Bella looked serene in her rest as her chest rose and fell her body never moved from where she was placed but often called out Edward's name in a gentle whisper in her dreams.

* * *

**I'm working on my new fanfic called The Night Off Duty based on the Night Huntress Series. i just posted it yesterday am trying to update twilight alternative ending once i figure out my idea for the future chapters cuz its been a while. Any suggestions for future chapters?**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Sorry for taking awhile to update guys. I've been getting back into typing after months of not towards the last two months of school. It took a while to get back into writing again, but i've been having a a little bit of road block while trying to figure out what should happen in coming chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy it! R&R! _**

**Chapter 22**

The morning sun shone through window grazing over Bella's face rousing her from her deep rest got up feeling the all the blood rushed to her hair slightly making her dizzy momentarily caught the bed stand preventing from falling face flat on the her wood floors that wouldn't be a lovely aftermath with a possible trip to the hospital. Before heading to the bathroom and getting ready, Bella looked for Edward wanted to tell him of her plans of visiting Jacob, who seemed to be gone, so she continued getting ready for a Sunday morning drive to see Jacob, who she hadn't seen since prom few days ago. Despite the tiredness of the little sleep from last night, Bella showered to freshen up not wanted to look weary when she went to see Jacob. Bella walked out of the shower wrapped a towel around her and headed to her dresser grabbing some clothes. Emerging from the bathroom, Bella wore a faded black short-sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans, and a plain grey jacket ready for pleasant day spent with her best friend. Her wet, wavy brown hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head and finally got all the makeup that Alice had caked on her delicate, pale face smiling when she saw Edward lying on his back on his back on her bed staring at her off-white ceiling uninterested waiting for Bella obviously.

"I had to go back to the house and do something, but today I've planned a day of exciting activities for us—"

"I would love to spend the day with you today, Edward, but I was planning to head to La Pusha to visit Jacob if you don't mind. He's my friend and I miss hanging out with him," Bella confirmed gently not to infuriate Edward, who supposedly seemed to hate Jacob.

"That's fine, Bella. I can go hunting today since I cut my hunting trip short to be here with you because I felt guilty leaving you alone after Mike died. All I ask is that you call every couple of hours so I'm no worried about you. Have fun with Jake," Edward commented nonchalantly.

Surprised at Edward's casual statement, Bella responded, "Thanks and I'll call you every four hours so I don't worry you while you're hunting. Are you going to come back at night like usual?"

"Definitely wouldn't miss holding you while you serenely sleep while you dream of whatever. I wouldn't do anything else because I like to spend every waking moment of time with you and everything I'm away from you I miss you like crazy." Edward lightly kissed her lips and deeply gazed into her gorgeous, brown eyes, then cracked the window open and jumped out running at his vampire speed to his silver Volvo parked in front of her house leaving before Charlie woke up disappearing as his silver Volvo faded from Bella's view from staring out her window. Sighing, Bella tore her gaze from the window and grabbed her petite, beige purse along with the car key's to her truck on her desk heading down the stairs sliding on tennis shoes then out of the house. Bella got into her truck and ignited the engine, but it revved then sputtered to stop. Tired, Bella realized that the truck was refusing to cooperate with her, and Edward was gone out hunting unable to give her a lift to La Pusha. Frustrated, Bella tried starting the car engine, but just consistently would just cut off never fully starting the old, ancient truck. Rabidly searching through the contents of her purse for her cell phone, though it deemed impossible with all the junk in her purse but after fifteen minutes she located her out-dated, silver cell phone searching for Jake's home number in her address book.

The dial tone rung once…twice…then a deep male voice answered the phone, "Hello, Bella. It nice for you to call, but Jake ran out for a quick errand can I leave him a message."

"Um I just wanted to know that when Jake when gets home I need a ride to get over there because my truck decided to malfunction not letting me drive it," Bella said shyly.

"Of course, Bella, Jake will be home shortly you when he returns home shortly," Billy explained coolly.

"Thanks." Bella sat on her front door step patiently tapping her fingers against her knees pondering to pass the time. Oddly enough, Billy seemed to sound more uptight when she talked to him than he usually does which made her contemplate what could be wrong. Did something happen to Jake? Is Charlie alright? Her mind ran through thousands of questions and scenarios that would possibly make him uptight since he was typically a laid-back, cool guy. Sometime during her musings, Bella decided it was probably nothing major to worry about otherwise he would have told her and put that concern away in the corner of her mind. She finally resorted to staring at random objects spacing out for a prolonged period of time before she had suffered enough boredom she retrieved her keys to get back into the house to grab Wuthering Heights from her desk to read while laying in the grass in the meanwhile. With Wuthering Heights at hand, she shoved her cell phone in her pocket and lay in the soft, slightly dewy grass reading where the bookmark was placed until she got a call from Jake or saw a motorcycle pull up into the driveway. Bella no longer felt bored now that she had her favorite book with her; somehow books seemed to pass the time along when there wasn't anything to do around the house. Despite that fact, she didn't borrow many books from the library mostly re-reading her own books like Wuthering Heights and many other classic novels by Shakespeare, Jane Austen, and many more. She was so caught up in her book that an hour and half passed by when she snapped out of her intense concentration by her continuously vibrating cell phone folding the page she left on closing laying on the cement. She shoved her hand into her pocket fishing out her cell phone out, that was still vibrating, and flipped it open in one continuous motion with her free hand placing it to her ear.

"Hello Bella. You there…?" spoke a hoarse male voice.

"Um…yes I'm here. Jake is that you?" Bella spoke into the cell phone attempting to get up off the grass using her free elbow keeping a steady balance.

"No this is Embry," the voice corrected. "Jake is still tied up at the moment and isn't able to pick you up unfortunately, Bella. Jake is going to be busy for awhile, so try to come over another time. Sorry for the inconvenience…"

"Give me the damn phone Embry! I will personally come and pry that phone out of you hands myself…" Jake yelled furiously in the background.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Embry said apologetically and quickly hanging up the phone. Before he hung, she hear things crashing the ground violently and angry screaming from what seemed to sound like Jake. She shut her phone and sat bemused of why Jake wasn't allowed to see her which only meant he was in some danger or trouble. As his friend, Bella wondered whether to just leave it alone or investigate this as she was having a mental argument with herself silently. Her instincts were screaming to go to La Pusha herself checking out how Jake was and her logic was telling her to stay at home and just find something else to do around the house or call Alice if there's nothing to do. Her conflicting musings went on for several minutes resulting in a splitting headache eventually giving up on taking that safe option and decided since her truck she was going to walk taking the shortcut through the woods, despite Edward's wishes for her to keep away from the woods which are a dangerous place for creatures like Victoria to lurk for their prey. She drew in a deep breathe and took her purse opening the front door removing her home key and cell phone from her purse and depositing it on the wooden table stand in front lobby. Before closing the door, she re-checked her jean pockets for her home key and cell phone quickly checking her appearance in the mirror grimacing at the still visible scar along her jaw line from the broken glass shards she landed face front when James assaulted her at the ballet studio.

Bella stepped outside again taking in the semi-light skies and partially cloudy skies and glanced at the almost darkened woods dashing to her truck slipping her slim hands into the semi-cracked open window reaching into the inner part of the passenger side door pressing the button rolling the window halfway down snaking her arm into the car feeling for the glove compartment. Once she found it, she opened it ransacking the spare flashlight she always kept in the vehicle in case it was needed. Rolling the window back, Bella glided her hand out of the window starting to make her way into the forest with her flashlight. Bella took cautious steps making her way through the forest without tripping or getting injured in the process attempting to ignore the eerie feeling of the semi-light woods giving her chills. She knew it would take a while navigating through the woods without getting lost or losing track of the desired trail. At that moment, Bella kept her eyes in front of her on the trail but sometimes looked around to assure she didn't have unwanted company following her and taking deep breathes not making much of sound besides the crunching of her tennis shoes against the unleveled ground covered in leaves and small twigs lying around sporadically. The pure silence of the woods made Bella relax as she took as much of scenery she could get with the minimum amount of light from the sky and the dull light from the flashlight. The tension she had in the beginning was slowly diminishing as she eventually was enjoying this walk allowing her to enjoy the beauty of nature surrounding her. Even though she felt relaxed, Bella never failed to get her mind off her sharp concentration to ponder about other things that were bugging her because she would lose her concentration and easily get lost. She didn't have time to re-track her trail so until she was clear past the forest she though of nothing distracting her eye peeled on her trial entirely.

Rosalie sat on her dressing table chair intensely gazing at her flawless complexion in the running her pale fingers through her long, blonde wavy hair admiring beauty. She had a compassionate side but never showed it many only rare occasions and around her family not strangers. Strangers were intimidated of her gorgeous beauty and over statue-like features. She let her intimidated regard down when she was spending time with her family. Despite her hate for humans, she had to learn to tolerate them as Carlisle took the family everywhere to different high schools or colleges. Humans were needy creatures that were cruel by nature from her past human experiences before being changed. Even after the years, she still held the same opinions of humans refusing to be kind and befriend them like her brother, Edward. Humans would normally avoid the Cullens as if they'd shrivel up if they were in close proximity because they were smart not to get involved with them. Though one human in particular, she didn't even care to consider the dangers of getting involved with the Cullen. She had fight the urge to teach Bella a good lesson that would keep here away from her family as some members had bonded with her starting to include her as a member of this family because she was with Edward. Emmett and Rosalie still didn't pay much regard to her like the rest of the family finding ways to avoid contact with unlike the rest of the family. In her opinion, the more time they adapted Bella into their family it was a dangerous situation for her mainly always putting her life in jeopardy and put the risk of their family's identity being exposed to the human world. She had voiced her strong point about the dangers of this association with that human but was proved to be impotent. Despite all her efforts to convince every single member of her family that seems to be close with Bella, they just shot down her worrying concern and told her to lighten up and get to know her before making a permanent attitude of Bella without talking to her. Her family had good judgments but Bella has clouded their judgments making them put their guards down, which is quite risky because other vampires could attack them when their most vulnerable. She huffed in frustration not letting her self think about that human, who was going to destroy her family. She scrambled through her hair accessories and make-up changing her make-up also to figure out what style to manipulate her hair into. Two huge bags of make up and accessories lay in front of her on the table rummaging through the bags picking items she wanted to use and play around with to see which the best looked on her. She was glad she had the gift of beauty and not powers like Alice, Edward, or Jasper because they can be a pain to have at times.

So involved with what she was doing, Rosalie was distracted for a long time. Wasn't until after one and half hours, when Rosalie emerged from her bedroom wearing a crème silk blouse paired with faded charcoal skinny jeans along with three inch stiletto round toe-pump heels. Her hair was curled with a half up twisted into a messy bun and the rest flowed beautifully past her shoulders. A light beige foundation coated her pale face and bold purple eye shadow bringing out her darkened topaz eyes and her lips had a light pink lipstick. She walked down the flight of stairs to the main lobby staring around to see who was still in the house because Edward and Emmett left few hours ago not stating their exact destination only they'd come back sometime tomorrow morning and Esme went the store for material for her new renovation project for a cottage and Carlisle would be gone for a few days on some medical conference in Phoenix, Arizona, and Jasper had left few days ago to hunt up in Canada. So there was only Alice and her were the only people occupying the house at that time until the other members came back whenever they would return. The spacious house seemed emptier and quiet than usual since they never spend much time in it during the mornings and afternoons only were in the house mostly in the evenings.

Alice sat on the couch on a leather love sofa watching the flat screen high-definition television staring blankly at it not seeming particular attentive to whatever she was watching. The remote that had been resting in her hands was resting on her thigh as she continued her vacant gaze either concentrating on something or having a vision. Rosalie saw Alice and headed towards her curious to see what she was watching which a movie on TNT was Wedding Crashers. Standing directly in front of her view of the television, Rosalie stood there for awhile to see how out of it Alice was. After five minutes of standing bored, Rosalie ambled to the sofa where she was sitting and offing the television expecting that to snap her out of her daze, but the attempt failed to succeed with her still dazed staring out at the empty space in front of her. Rosalie got annoyed after her failed attempts and placed a firm grip on her shoulders shaking her out of her daze which finally worked. Alice took a couple of blinks then re-focused on Rosalie's face looking confused.

"Finally! God, you were in that daze for awhile!" Rosalie exclaimed exasperated.

"Huh? I was deep in thought about something didn't realize you were in the room Rosalie. How are you?" Alice said recovering from her daze getting re-adjusted to her current surroundings.

"I got bored messing around with hair accessories and make-up pondering about random things when I got sick and tired of just sitting around not that I don't love to admire my beauty," Rosalie added vainly.

"So you came down to do what?" Alice said curiously rolling her eyes at Rosalie previous comment.

"I've been wandering you'd want to hunt with me because if I didn't distract myself I would have sped out the house for a human," Rosalie stated in a serious tone holding a steady gaze with her.

"Well I don't have anything to do because I went shopping twice just _today _it isn't fun to go shopping alone," she stated sulkily.

"I would have gone shopping with you, sis. All you had to do holler for me."

"I wasn't sure if you were busy with something. I'd love to come hunting I could use it also," Alice stated candidly her almost red pupils blazing with thirst.

"Let's go then!" Rosalie spoke with enthusiasm pulling Alice's hand dragging her behind her out of the house slamming the front door behind them.

Rosalie ran across the front yard still dragging Alice along as she struggled behind to keep up and get a hold on the ground with her feet. Rosalie let go of her death grip on Alice's hand once she reached the edge of the woods right next to the house. Alice got her balance fixing her windblown hair as Rosalie had whisked her and straightening out her t-shirt and took a huge waft of the wood area to get a sense of animals that they could hunt. The fragrance of pine trees, beautiful blossoming flowers, and earthy soil filled their nostrils as they evaluated their surrounding before entering the woods. Their civilized nature slipped away rapidly as their predator instinct overtook them completely their mouths salivating at the smell of small herd of deer deep in the forest.

Bella had made surprising progress making her way through the forest circumspectly with only few more miles until she passes the forest clearing. During the entire time so far, Bella hadn't tripped over anything or fallen for that matter which was a blazing accomplishment with her clumsy nature which typically landed her into dangerous situations. The forest seemed so serene at this time of the late afternoon and thankfully it hadn't rained, but she wore her rain boots just to be prepared for the erratic weather in Forks. The breath-taking scenery put Bella in complete awe at how such similar terrain could vary in scenery. Majority of her walk the forest was densely populated letting minuscule amount of light through the canopy of trees, but certain spots weren't as dense allowing more light to shine through giving the flashlight a terse break from being used.

Meanwhile, Alice and Rosalie had headed deep into the forest until they located the small herd of deer they had picked up earlier. Even with the deer being lithe and lightweight, they stood not chance of resistance when hunted by vampires who had unbelievably swift speed letting them pass as a blur to human and animal eyes. Bloodlust thrived in them for it was dangerous to for humans to be around them when they were predators hunting for animal prey. The waft of the herd became stronger as they continued deeper into the woods.

Bella felt exhausted from the extraneous walking and decided to take a sit down for a few minutes then continuing on her busy way. Her feet felt like gelatin beneath her feeling like they would collapse from beneath her any moment if she pushed herself to walk more without a brief breather. She fell to the gentle grounds lying on her back staring up at the dense canopy of trees finally letting her mind think about other things she'd been trying not to distract herself while making her way through the complicated trials. She closed her eyes for a quick nap with her weary body instantly relaxing.

They both split up trying to find this herd that was constantly moving not staying in one place long enough for them to ambush them. The herd took a long break by a small stream giving them enough time to pounce and surprise them with no time to escape. They ogled the herd longingly as they saw it within close range of them with their minds going into overdrive as logic not longer existed when it came to hunting. The herd leisurely went on with its business not aware of Alice's or Rosalie's close proximity to them making them on edge. Rosalie broke into a brisk silent run toward the herd with Alice following closely behind their eyes fixated on them desirably. The herd was caught off guard when Rosalie jumped several feet in the air pinning two male deers down effortlessly while Alice pounced an a baby doe the both of them draining them uncontrollable as if they were drinking wine. Rosalie drained one of the deer she pinned down, but pounced on the other deer trying to make a run for it knocking it to the ground with such force and her teeth cutting deeply into the neck of the deer, which was still kicking and bucking rampantly under her. Rosalie searched for a pulse in the neck and bit hard as blood gushed out of the deer into her mouth with her sucking it dry until there wasn't a drop of blood left in it. She got up from the ground brushing the dirt and dust off her outfit wiping the dab of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Otherwise, Rosalie didn't have a drop of blood on her outfit and didn't even look mangy after those kills. With years of practice, she had mastered the art to kill without showing the proof of it on her. Alice was slowly torturing the doe until the body collapsed under her, and then she sank her teeth into it. The taste of blood instantly filled her mouth as uncontrollable hunger wanted more blood still not satisfied after draining the doe. Rosalie and Alice exchanged quick glances then without speaking a word went on their way for more deer.

A tiny ray of sunlight shone through the canopy landing directly on Bella's face stirring her from her peaceful nap. Rubbing her eyes, Bella adjusted her eyes to the little amount of light there still was and got up off the ground using a tree to help balance her as she got up unhurriedly. She stretched out her muscles and joints waking them up to get back to walking, but had when she started to walk she felt a bit woozy. Leaning against the tree for a few minutes to recover from her head rush, Bella recuperated quite rapidly taking a huge waft of the woodsy air then continued on her way through the forest feeling revitalized from that tranquil nap. Momentarily she checked the time on her cell phone then shoved it back into her pocket striding blissfully. She had been walking for the past two hours even though it didn't feel like that long.

Rosalie and Alice got frustrated after several minutes of tracking down for more deer when the waft of something sweeter than animal blood filled their noses. Taking few more wafts, Alice realized that it was not at all animal blood but human blood. Typically their reasoning would have kicked in, they drifted towards the sweet smelling blood before Alice realized what she was doing before she approached the human any closer. Alice stopped dead in her tracks and started to head in the opposite direction reprimanding herself for giving into the temptation of the human blood like that. Meanwhile, Rosalie was still walking vigorously in the direction of this human without stopping to recognize that if she drinks human blood it shows that the temptation has overcome her without her logic telling her to stay away from the human. The uncontrollable hunger wanted a taste of that succulent human blood which would be much more satisfying than animal blood. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting human blood. It was like tempting an alcoholic with the finest of wines after being sober for the longest time. It had been over twenty years since Rosalie had last tasted human blood and it was delicious and most fulfilling taste like for any vampire that knew the taste. Alice kept walking away farther not bothering to glance back to see if Rosalie was behind her with her too lost in her own thoughts to care.

Bella kept walking energetically feeling refreshed after the nap keeping a steady pace staying on the trail even with the dimming flashlight shining in the darkening forest as it got later in the evening. She didn't have to intently be aware as she was in the beginning now that she knew how the way more clearly. Wondering why she worried so much about traveling through the forest alone, she softly laughed at how she let Edward's own paranoia get to her. She went on her own pondering while she sauntered relaxed feeling light-hearted and blissful. Rosalie stalked closer towards the human with an evil smirk across her face and her eyes blazing with bloodlust. Bella grinned widely loving spending time outdoors seeing how someone could enjoy passing much times outdoors. She thought about getting out and getting some fresh air by taking some walks through the woods more often than being cooped up in the house being bored out of her mind. Rosalie heard the human's footstep only few feet away walking towards her direction, so re-directed her route taking a sharp left turn to follow just closely behind the human without them being aware of being followed. Bella happily went on walking not feeling a sense of a stalker behind her.

The darkened forest concealed the fact the human Rosalie was following was Bella Swan, her brother's beloved girlfriend. Rosalie was strategizing how to ambush the prey and get maximum results without the victim being aware of the danger they are in before being unconscious and unaware of anything. Premeditating her plans, Rosalie planned for a slight taste of human blood not drain them dry and kill them like most vampires. Bella had an eerie sense suddenly breaking her long lasting delight. Her movements became stiff and tense peering around her surroundings to see what or who was lingering around. Chills ran through her as her glee turned into intense fear, Bella took shallow breathes to help from panicking and making any sudden movements or actions to trigger the _thing_ creeping putting her on edge. Rosalie hide behind a tree peering at Bella with a devious grin spread and her eye zoomed in on her with her mind reeling at the taste of her luscious, warm blood filling her mouth. With Bella less than five feet, Rosalie trailed her speedily like a shadow behind here.


	23. Chapter 23

**_I know this will surprise some of you, but i decided to put a wicked twist. I'm wrapping this sorry up will be done in a few more chapters. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Sorry about the last paragraph it's a bit boring i wasn't quite sure to end it so i hope its alright. Thanks for all those who read this had a great time writing it! Enjoy! R&R_**

**Chapter 23**

Bella continued to walk ignoring that eerie feeling circling around her trying to take her mind off of that just get out of these woods. She finally decided to turn around slowly swallowing hard anticipating facing this thing lurking in close proximity to her. Semi-swiveling around, Bella froze afraid when she a creature saw dull scarlet eyes glaring at her with long blond wavy hair and a wicked smirk across its face unable to make out in the almost pitch darkness. Bella though she was hallucinating thinking she saw James in front of her since he claimed to wreck havoc after the death of his mate, Victoria. Taking multiple blinks, the creature still stood still few feet from her in its menacing stance meaning that she clearly wasn't hallucinating this creature. Her brain became paralyzed as she forced it to think of what to do next despite the terror rapidly manifesting in her. With nothing though of that was a brilliant plan, Bella used her natural instincts and ran in the opposite direction blindly in the dark with her slowly dimming flashlight clutching it with a death grip no longer following the original trail randomly running to get away from that _vile_ creature. She ran with all her willpower in her, which was surprisingly quicker than her typical pace she ran, and managed not to run into tree or trip over anything while doing so. At this point, Bella was starting to regret going alone in these woods in this late of the evening and understood Edward why he repeated told her to stay away from the woods. Unfortunately despite brisk running pace, the creature caught up rapidly to Bella with raging fury devouring in those crimson eye. Her heart pounding violently against her rib cage and breath became shorter and shallow, Bella had to physically push her strength and body endurance to the limit to just keep up her brisk running pace and not stop to catch her breath to regain energy that was rapidly depleting. She ignored anything she heard while running for her life away but was her deep concentration on running was broken the creature erupted into screeching, vociferous, maniacal laughter that was unfeasible to disregard. This brief moment that broke her motivated concentration made her momentarily halt as her body froze all her movements allowing Rosalie to get within three feet behind her and take this opportunity to attack. The nagging little voice in her head screamed for her to stop this madness, but Rosalie paid not attention to this carrying on getting closer to Bella before got the chance to escape again even though she wouldn't get too are anyway. She pinned swiftly pinned Bella to the ground with a suffering moan from the force she crashed to the earth. Attempting to cry out for help, Bella's effort failed when Rosalie stifled her whimper placing he hand over her mouth for few minutes until she ran out of oxygen and passed out collapsing effortlessly on the ground unable to resist against her. It would be easier to feed if she was unconscious and not resisting meekly against her.

Bella lay unconscious on the uncomfortable ground laying on uneven uphill earth with multiple roots emerging and miscellaneous twigs dispersed from the tree towering above them. Her jeans and jacket were covering in dust and mud with a slight tear in the left arm of the jacket. Her long mahogany hair fell in a heap in front of her face concealing her identity along with help from the darkness of the night in the woods. Rosalie stood besides Bella contemplating of where to start feeding and crouched down besides here lifting her body a little off the ground to remove her jacket carefully not to stir her awake. Discarding the jacket at her feet, Rosalie took her limp left arm, which was closest to her, and placed her cold lips to against her warm skin making a slight bite on the lower part of her inner wrist as a small squirt of her boiling hot blood spurted into her mouth. Shortly, Rosalie moved her mouth from her inner wrist and took a few minutes to enjoy and savor this delicious human blood, when Bella whimper in pain softly twitching her mostly unconscious body withering in agony with it being her initial and only reaction to the bite. The human blood washed smoothly down her throat as Rosalie gulped it down licked her lips her eyes that were quasi-topaz golden from the animal had turned to vibrant ruby with the slightest hint of the human blood replacing the massive amounts of animal blood amassed hunting earlier with Alice. Logic no longer existed anymore with the human blood calling to her to have more despite her standards with her chosen lifestyle to be a vegetarian vamp. She knelt besides Bella from her extensive time crouching putting too much pressure on her legs to keep it up for a longer time while she feed. She took her left arm once again moving her lips several inches from the first bite that was already rapidly forming a crescent scar similar to the one on her right inner wrist from James weeks before at the ballet studio showdown. He sank your teeth into her skin deeper than the first big taking bigger gulps of her deliciously warm blood releasing a bit of her own vampire venom into her bloodstream, but not enough to affect her just yet. Unlike the first bite, she took much more blood which was starting to show its affect as the color of pallor skin became even paler with the increasing blood leaving her body and her vitals slowed down as her breathing became less audible almost shallow her chest barely rising and falling. Rosalie was too caught up in the blood to bother to see the changes in the human victim as she lost a significant amount of blood quickly within several minutes. Her conscious body that had slightly jerked from the first bite became more frequent but not enough to stir it from its unconsciousness. She took a considerable amount of blood from the human when she released her left arm letting it fall against the soft ground digesting the massive amount of blood. Rosalie patted her stomach lightly as it swam with human blood ingested recently taking away her bloodlust but awakened the monster within her causing her to become in touch with her need to bite the human to release an immense amount of vampire venom that would cause more suffering and pain that was unbearable for their body to handle it. This resulted in either an excruciating death or cause them to got through a agonizing two days of transforming into a vampire after the human heart stopped beating for a couple of hours. Once they wake up, things are entirely different from their normal human qualities with heightened sense of hearing, sense of smell, and sense of sight. If newborns under transformation were left unattended were lethal for the overall safety of whatever humans they came in close contact with typically resulting in their death from their instantaneous bloodlust that overwhelms them when they awaken.

Rosalie considered of her following moves and whether to let the venom spread from the one of the two severe bite marks on her left inner wrist and let it manifest through the body and let it do whatever it does or to go for the finding a large, juicy vein to open up. With a stroke of evil brilliance, she choose to go with both options being twice as poisonous for the human body with the main functions shutting down faster than if she went with only one of the options she thought of. The human was going to suffer a quick but most piercing pain any human could possibly endure, but insurmountable to come out alive in the end. Another more shrill diabolical laughter escaped from her as her vampiric instincts kicked into full gear with no plans of slowing down or stopping to a halt. She shifted the human's head the lay hidden under her mop of long hair covering her face to the side to get a clear view of the side her neck exposed. Taking a finger, Rosalie searched for the pulse for the best artery to open up and once she located that she kept her finger there moving in her neck making sure she didn't loose her spot of that artery. Bella was barely alive that she was incapable of resistance to attempt to scream in pain or wriggle from the intensity of the venom burning through her entire body speedily racing towards the heart. Rosalie took a giant nibble at the large, ripe artery in her neck spreading a large quantity of venom with her muscle contracting a bit in response and her body quivered profoundly. She did the same increasing the amount of venom given for the bits on her wrist to make it more effective. The venom coursed through her body immediately taking effect traveling through her bloodstream quickly reaching the heart slowing down the already dangerously low heartbeat and pulse with her important organs failing in the matter of minutes. There was so much venom that as it burned in the blood taking effect it numbed any burning sensations that existed with her so close to her death very soon. Rosalie strode away from the human victim nonchalantly acting like nothing had happened making her way back to the Cullens house leisurely with a permanently glued malevolence beam. Bella lay helpless as she endured such intense pain amplifying rapidly as it slowly shut down her bodily functions and organs to her ultimate demise. She was such a precarious location deep in the woods that before someone could discover her she would be dead by then with no chance of saving even with efforts of revival because nothing could stop this even if the remain venom coursing in the bloodstream was drawn out the majority of it had taken too much effect to help in anyway. Bella lay helplessly suffering all alone in the vast, dark woods for who knows how long.

Rosalie passed the forest now on the side lawn of the Cullen house stealthy climbing the side of the house to her room where she immediately scrambled to find the spare topaz contacts she ordered awhile ago if it needed to be use for emergencies. She couldn't just casually walk down with her vivid red eyes and not expect Alice to be suspicious and ask question that would divulge of her recent horrific shortcoming. Every vampire had their slipups but Alice wouldn't consider this a slipup more like a purposeful accident as she would soon tell the other members of the family, which wouldn't help her to get a chance of forgiveness for her fault. Emmett and Jasper would not be as hard on her as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward who would violently chastise her and most likely kicking out of the family forever forcing her into exile. In exile, she was not certain Emmett would follow her with his tiny fascination in Bella that was completely unnerving to her as she weighed the consequences and best ways to avoid an absolute emotional explosion. Her mind no longer at ease as the normal Rosalie quickly bubbled back to the surface after being drowned out by her natural vampire instincts that totally submerged her civilized ways. Reeling as every option she though up of had no easy way to let her get off, Rosalie sat on the bed devastated by her slipup which she wouldn't have wished upon anyone even if she despised Bella. She wouldn't to inflict any poignant hurt on her dearest brother, Edward, even if his choices weren't the wisest for the safety and security of their family. She sank lying on her bed soaking in her last few remaining moments in this spacious, huge renovated Victorian house and the times she has spent with her family and coven, which she has spend for around a century. She stayed in her room for the remainder of the afternoon and evening never going downstairs to face Alice unable to figure out what she should do or say to Alice. Her heart was breaking as she prepared to depart from this family away from all the people she genuinely cared for no matter what they went through over the years. Hours passed, Rosalie remained laying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling wallowing in her fears and self-pity, which was most unusual for herself since she's typically vain and selfish.

Alice sat utterly still on the plush family room couch pondering and having occasion unclear, brief visions of random occurrence to people she cared about. She had flashed on Esme gathering materials for her renovations with a beaming smile as she wandered around the store contentedly figuring out if she wanted to get more supplies feeling a wave of newly found inspiration about this project. Carlisle was speaking confidently in his usual smooth, charming voice at the conference with the attendees hypnotically staring at his statue-like face attentively listening to his speech. Edward and Emmett were in a secluded heavily populated forest up in the Canadian Rocky Mountains fooling around horsing around at the same time hunting. She smiled with ease knowing that her other family members were having a great time with whatever they were doing at the moment, but her smile faded when she foresaw a vicious quarrel that dealt with Rosalie who wore a remorseful facial expression as she tried to right a awful wrong. That flash faded when she could see who was quarreling intensely almost violently yelling at her. The time was 12:34 a.m. and unlike humans vampire didn't ever sleep making it impossible to get through the day when you had nothing to kill time. Alice sat on the couch staring around randomly, blankly to pass the endless time till morning broke, and then she planned on checking on Rosalie to see how she is holding up. She was quite concerned for Rosalie who at the moment did not seem her usual self which meant something was bothering her eating at her, so she'd give her some alone time to think.


	24. Chapter 24

**_I know this is pretty short but i'm wrapping up this story should be done in couple more chapters! Enjoy! R&R!_**

**Chapter 24**

Early morning broke as the bright orangey-yellowish sunlight breaking through the semi-transparent curtains covering the bay window in the family room, Alice still sat on the couch motionless like a statue staring expressionlessly at the HDTV screen. Soft foot steps rapped against the stair, Alice turned her gaze to the foyer area locking looks with Rose that wore a morose expression dragging her feet walking as if she was a zombie putting now energy into her steps. "What's wrong, Rose?" Alice asked in a concerned tone giving Rosalie a warm embrace despite her height difference. Rosalie stayed motionless not reacting to Alice's caring hug unable to give her a squeeze. Rosalie was still distracted not capable to speak about her worries that were slowly eating at her inside as her topaz eyes showed much distress, and it pained Alice to see her sisters suffering and wanted to let her know whatever what may happened she's by her side and loves notwithstanding her slipups or faults. Rosalie kept her eyes glued down to the ground never making much eye contact with Alice heading to the couch. She sat sulkily on the couch resting her elbows on her knees as her head hid in her hands not moving a budge as Alice witnessed this feeling helpless incapable of being any assistance to help get her off her guilty conscious. If she was human, Rosalie would have been sobbing but her being a vampire made it unattainable to produce a single tear only keep a straight emotionless facial expression. Alice murmured assuring statement to her but Rosalie didn't hear it fully due to her unfocused, antsy state.

Walking away crushed, Alice headed to her room to change to head out for some fresh air heading to the mall which would help her melancholy mood after spending time trying her best to comfort her sister, which failed to work. A trip shopping would brighten her day as she felt a burst of glee as she remember all her other family members were going to return by early afternoon, so she could catch up with each of them and see how their trips went to get her mind off of Rosalie's worrisome, glum outlook. She sped upstairs to her room changing into red velvet V-neck sleeveless shirt, lightly faded denim skinny jeans, and a thin black three quarter hoodie ties around her petite waist. Her short brown pixie hair was transformed into defining curls framing her oval face the enhanced her natural perkiness. She strode energetically out of her bedroom downstairs down the staircase grabbing her purse on the marble table in the foyer along with the keys to her yellow Porsche. The door slammed gently with Alice cheerfully walking almost skipping to the garage to her Porsche.

Vampire typically hear the slightest pin drop of sound produced, but Rosalie refused to use her enhanced hearing abilities completely steering clear of any other distracting thoughts besides her primary issue of concern. The large empty house was somewhat of a comfort in her tensed mood for she didn't have to explain why she felt so miserable almost like the first ten years she had become a vampire. A vampire never forgets a shred of their memories or events that occurred after being changed, but majority of human memories was blurs that were rarely ever clear or a string of fluent thoughts. There is a meaningful reason for this glitch typically their past human life and memories weren't at all pleasant and after awaking being transformed they start their new eternal life with a clean slate going wherever they want and doing whatever. Majority of newly changed vamps were dangerously filled with bloodlust to think clearly of their action and took a while before they got a grip on their consistent bloodlust having a semblance of controlled lifestyle. Their freewill influences their lifestyle choice that they choose to do for their eternal life. Only a small part of the majority of the vampire wants to fit in with humans and be "vegetarian" not considering humans as food surviving off animal blood, which wasn't as satisfying as delicious human blood. Majority of vampires were rogue nomads wondering from place to place as long as they got their needs fulfilled or how long they desired to stay. Civility and kindness wasn't a common trait of vampires making them feared by mere mortals for centuries.

Alice was driving to the Phoenix, Arizona, where it was rumored by few folks in Forks they had the largest mall in the state called "The Mall of Arizona" a shopping haven for those people who had avid love for browsing stores, trying on several items, and absorbing the whole shopping experience as if it was their oxygen. A wide grin broke across her pale face as she was driving down the semi-busy main road surprisingly wasn't full of mid-day traffic. She pulled out her cell phone in the glove compartment as she stopped at the red light dialing Carlisle's cell for an update. Everyone but him was returning later this evening, but he would be returning the following day mid-afternoon-ish. The dialing tone droned on till Carlisle answered congenially, "Hello Alice! How are you doing? "

"I'm just driving to Rockwell Shopping Mall in Phoenix at the moment needed some fresh air being cooped in the house for a whole day. Rose and I went hunting to help pass the time, but when she came back she is in a miserable mood which was too much to take after awhile," Alice stated bluntly in her upbeat voice.

"That's great, Alice. Why would Rosalie be so unpleasant? That is so unlike her usual, well I guess she might be going through something maybe some space would be good for her to sort out her problems. Sometimes we can't always help, which can be difficult to watch those you deeply care about suffer like this. Well the conference went smoothly and has met some intriguing physicians on the western coast who attended this meeting. I brought some presents from my trip when I come back! You all will love them!" A faint voice in the background cut off Carlisle and he spoke, "I would love to chat more Alice, but I've got to call you back later after this last meeting promise. Take care and have fun shopping. Give my regards to everyone when they come back. Try to come back earliest tomorrow afternoon if I can get an early flight to Forks. Bye."

Alice hung up the call shoving the phone on the passenger seat pushing the pedal lurching forward speeding past the traffic light the free wind blowing her curled hair away from her face with her beaming smile and warm topaz eyes soaked in the pleasant surroundings and temperature of Phoenix. Phoenix had lifted the damper of her previously somber mood thanks to Rosalie.

Rosalie mopped around lethargically feeling like shit her guilt increasing piling on top of each other. Nothing she tried to help comfort her guilt racked conscious. She had to find a way to cope with this to make it transparent to the others and block it out of her mind keeping it away from Edward's grasp since he had no control over his abilities. Edward could never forgive her if he heard her plagued thoughts of remorse. She couldn't bare to having to explain her shortcoming in the woods and break any of their hearts for her own screw up. It was a relief that Emmett would be on her side through this since he wasn't that attached to Bella. She paced the entire house multiple times re-gaining her natural composure and getting a grip on her mental state before everyone returned tonight. Meanwhile, Alice was ambling casually through the Rockwell mall with bags in her hands ecstatic reverberating with aftershock of shopping splurging trip.


	25. Chapter 25

**_I have a feeling i'll be wrapping this up in three to four chapters. I've been going through a brilliant writing breakthrough and pleased of how the story is going so far. Hope you enjoy! R&R!_**

**Chapter 25**

Rosalie regained her composure and façade of a sane mind when it was trying not to reel about her guilt as she sensed Emmett, Jasper, and Edward running through the vast forest laughing having a blast and rough housing around with each other wrestling. She rolled her eyes thinking that boys will _always_ boys and laughed carefree feeling slightly a bit relaxed not so tense. Alice strolled through the door broke out into a loving smile towards Rosalie as she caught her brief, genuine laugh and her heart melted in joy to see her mood dramatically change into her typical self. At that moment, Esme pulled up into the garage parking her red Mercedes-Benz and exiting the vehicle with three large bags full of supplies for the renovation project. The door swung open effortlessly and Esme appeared instantly grinning widely at both of them.

"Esme welcome back!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ditto I missed you so much mom," Rosalie said compassionately smiling back and took the bags from her hands whisking them to her den. Returning speedily to the foyer, Rosalie gave Esme an embracing hug her eyes closing taking in the moment for it would be the last time she'd hug her.

"How have both of you been?" Esme asked curiously both her hands resting on a shoulder of Rosalie and Alice.

"Well bored with the majority of you gone for awhile, but Rose and I found random stuff to pass the endlessly slow time along. We went hunting a few days ago was good. Today I headed to Phoenix for some shopping!" Alice spoke evenly not bringing up Rosalie's oddly glum mood past two days.

"I just did random crap nothing really exciting! Alice and I watched TV for god knows how long, and now I wonder how that _thing_ and never get sick and tired of it after several hours," Rosalie stated candidly.

"Well I'm glad to hear you guys did something. Next time this won't happen again since I know its unusual for the house to be as empty as a ghost town like it was. Have any of you heard from the others," Esme wondered.

"I actually called Carlisle on my way to Phoenix. He wanted me to give his regards to the rest of you. The conference is going great and wants to come home tomorrow afternoon earliest if he is able to."

"I can't wait till everyone—"

Rosalie spoke but was interrupted when Jasper followed by Emmett moments later who released his joking headlock of Edward. Before he could notice Esme and Rosalie, Jasper heading towards Alice like a magnet the corners of his mouth curling into a beam and his topaz eyes twinkled with love and gladness to see his beautiful wife. Taking her into his arms, he effortlessly spun Alice around in a circle placing her back on her feet and pulled her into a brief, avid kiss.

"I missed you too, honey," Alice said her gaze fixated on Jasper as if they were the only people in the room with them longingly gazing at each other.

"That was not cool!" Edward said slightly annoyed fixing his hair that had been ruined when Emmett had him in that headlock.

Laughing huskily, Emmett responded sarcastically, "Well, I'm sorry!"

Edward momentarily glared at him then the annoyance faded when he saw Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

"Esme! Alice! Rosalie! It is great to see you all!" Edward stated overjoyed soaking in this family reunion.

"It has been awful boring and lonely without you guys!" Rosalie admitted.

"I must agree with that, babe. That was an awesome hunting trip up in the Canadian Rockies. Though I'm kind of fed up with Edward's pain in the ass stubbornness," Emmett noted about his trip and adding a laugh at the end.

Rosalie ran to Emmett wrapping her arms around his neck in an eager embrace her head rested on his shoulders. She pulled away and shared a prolonged glance with him before she said, "You can't imagine how strange it was for Alice and I having the house to ourselves!"

"You could have thrown a party to pass the time," Edward suggested to her.

Alice's eyes glittered at the mention of the party and she commented, "Damnit! We _could _have had a party, Rose! How did I ever not think of that? Well it wouldn't have been as great if it was only the two of us, but would have been a hell of lot better than whatever we did. We could have invited Bella and our Denali friends. Oh well that isn't relevant now since you guys have returned!"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't have minded a party," Rosalie said pretending to not make a face at the mention of the name Bella.

"I truly missed all the fun, perkiness of you, Alice," Emmett spoke affectionately.

"Let's take this family reunion to the family room," Esme proposed striding away from the foyer next door to the family room taking a seat on the couch as the others followed closely behind. Jasper sat next to Esme pulling Alice to sit on his lap and Edward took the seat next to Jasper. Emmett sad down on the smaller matching sofa nearby the large sofa with Rosalie taking a seat next to him closely her head resting gently on his shoulder with his hand around her waist.

"I see you got plenty of supplies for that renovation project you vaguely mentioned to us about before you left. Tell us about this project," Edward mentioned inquisitively.

"I have officially done with renovating _this _house which has made a drastic change from the condition it was in when we moved into it. I found an adorable, small cottage deep in the woods of Forks when I was talking a leisure walk one day. It looked like it had been abandoned for years with its dilapidated state. I though I would modernize it for a country house which could be a pleasing break from reality when it gets chaotic. I had the layouts and sketches for the refurbishments shouldn't take too long with its relative small size compared to the log cabin I restored. Once the building is done I'm going with warm, soothing natural tones to compliment its peaceful surroundings."

"That sounds like a wonderful project! I could help with the colors to help even out the project. You seem to have a full plate I'm sure you could use some help. I don't have much planned, so this could help me break my boredom," Alice advised.

"That sounds like a perfect plan! Of course I would not mind if you wanted to help, Alice. I never stop any of you from wanting to help on my projects. You're always free to give a helping hand."

"Good to hear," added Rosalie. "I have _absolutely_ nothing to do since I tinkered with all the cars in the garage repairing any damages to the body and interior and engine of the cars. All of them are in the spotless condition, so I might join Alice helping with this restoration."

"Thanks Alice and Rose," Esme gushed merrily. "This will be a blast. You guys will love it and get to see why I enjoy doing these kinds of projects."

The guys sat silently listening to the ladies chat while wondering about their own concerns and musings. Jasper thought deeply grinning to himself about Alice and how much he missed her the past two days also his life as a vampire changed when she found him. Edward could hear Jasper's thoughts about Alice and how much she has changed his life for the better. It was lovely when the thoughts he heard were positive and loving since he had no idea how to not listen in on people's thoughts despite all his practice to create a shield to block the consistent thought running through his head like a radio with no chance to be filtered out. Emmett was slyly smiling off into the distance thinking about having amazing night of passion with Rosalie upon his return. Edward's face contorted into an I-did-not-need-to-know face trying to shake out the dirty thoughts and images Emmett had. Esme was longing for Carlisle to return home and surprised that a conference could take so long when it didn't seem that interesting to her personally. Rosalie sat still clutching to Emmett, but something about her behavior struck odd to Edward like she was attempting to get her mind off something with her death-grip on Emmett as if it were comforting. Raising an eyebrow in wonderment, Edward went back and forth between asking Alice straight forth what was wrong with Rosalie and if she had been acting odd while they were gone or just read Rosalie's thoughts.

_Eventually, people will question about Bella's whereabouts, so this won't be peaceful and loving for long. Why did I have to give into my temptation for that succulent human blood? I'm just going to enjoy this moment as long as it last. I don't want this moment to ever end and just hold Emmett, _Rosalie bickered with herself but kept it from surfacing to the main thoughts of hers.

_Why the hell is Edward staring at us like that? _Emmett inquired mentally taking note that Edward wasn't staring off into space minding his own damn as he usually attempted to pretend to be.

_I wonder where Bella is. How she is from the last time visited her at Charlie's house? I hope she's alright, but knowing her she probably got injured from a slight trip on the sidewalk or something like that. If anything happens to her, Edward will be utterly devastated and shall wallow forever never getting over her suffering by him. I would hate to witness that could barely stand him watch the rest of us longing for a mate of his own. Now that he has found Bella I've never seen him happier in over a century! _Alice mused without letting Edward catch that or he'd be suspicious.

"Alice, how has Bella been? Last time I checked she claimed she said she was going over to La Push to visit Jake whom I don't mind because I know she is safe there with the wolf pack protecting her and especially Jake"

Amused, Rosalie added intriguingly, "You don't mind her hanging around the reeking dog? Funny Edward since last time I recalled you were blazing insanely jealous of Jake. You hated how much of a connection he had with Bella also how he was trying to steal her away from you."

"Well I don't mind him because he keeps her safer than I have, since I took her to that baseball game where James became obsessed with her hunting her down rabidly. She nearly died at the ballet studio! I've put her in more danger than I ever intended to. She would be better off with him, but I love her too much to let her go because I'm selfish and possessive when it comes to Bella Swan," Edward clarified.

"Don't you ever think that ever since she met you that her life has been much more dangerous than it used to. I'm glad you finally found someone for you after these _long_ years of being alone suffering watching the rest of us with out mates. Bella loves you too much to ever go to that mutt, but she loves him only as a close friend that's it nothing more! You can visit her tonight if it eases your mind to know of her location," Alice corrected his flawed statement.

"Yes I do love her so much I never imagined that you could love someone this much. It's just the more she associates with us she increases the risks of being danger more than a typical human. I don't to be the reason she gets hurt badly for my own damn selfish wishes and wants!" Edward exclaimed gesticulating with his hands then buried his face in his hands sulking.

Placing a comforting, firm hand on his shoulder and spoke reassuring Edward, "I know you tend to blame yourself for anything that happens to those you care for, but it isn't always you fault its usually just a horrible coincidence. Let's go visit her now so you can be assured that she is fine and you're letting your own paranoia get to you and twist your logic."

Raising from Jasper's lap, Alice got up smoothing out he creased outfit then headed toward the door sending an apologetic look at Jasper then glanced at Edward, who was still deciding whether to check up on Bella or not giving her space not always hovering around her treating her like an incapable infant. Edward sighed under his breath and rose walking to Alice barely making eye contact with her. They walked outside as Alice gently shut the door behind them going to the garage to Edward's silver Volvo. Edward started to the passenger side, when he hesitated while holding the car door handle wondering to back down on his decision. Alice didn't have to get a premonition to figure that Edward was having conflicted emotions making him waver in his decision to head to Forks.

Interrupting his self-conflicting thoughts, Alice said, "This is odd I know going between your logic and your own desire but if you don't see her you'll be bothered if she's out of harm's way which can make you even more paranoid making you thoughts twisted and slowly going insane."

Sighing, Edward said weakly, "You're right, Alice. Let's go it would be nice to see her after being in the wilderness for two days persistently thinking about her.

Alice and Edward got into the Silver Volvo and Alice speed out of the long driveway heading to Forks taking the back roads avoiding traffic on main routes. The entire ride was utterly silent as they exchanged occasional brief glances. Despite the darkness outside, Edward gazed outside the window at the surroundings admiring the beauty of the land for he could see the slightest detail that most human eyes weren't able to see at night. Vampires' vision was dramatically sharp along with their other natural senses. Focusing on the road, Alice gazed at the road barely while she concentrated on her own thoughts and her concern for Edward as he constantly beats himself up whenever Bella get hurts. The dull pain in his eyes flickered inanimately and face contorted into a indignant appearance that Alice had to force herself to keep her hands on the steering wheel because she longed to give Edward a caring, reassuring hug at that moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sorry ya'll its taken awhile for me to update but ive been busy with school and i need to wrap up my fanfics so i've been working on then when i get the chance to. i have feeling this will be ending in one or two chapters tops then end of story. i've had fun writing this and thank you all for reading it! R&R! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Meanwhile, Bella lay in anguish upon the forest floor with the massive amount of venom slowly spreading through her. She had returned state of semi-consciousness waking up to an intense burning in her blood and throughout her entire body. In response to this rude awaking, her body jerked involuntarily with the suffering never ceasing to die down but just increase rapidly. This drawn out suffering was brutal for her for she rather dies a quick and painless death than this. Her life flashed before her eyes, she reminisced on all the wonderful even the horrible times in her life feeling that she was dying way too early that it was a fulfilling life. Dread filled her, with her mind going through the faces she had met over her lifetime that would mourn her horrific demise especially Charlie and her mom, who would be most affected. Bella had no control of her situation and let the venom spread through her bloodstream as gradually one by one her vital organs stopped. Her breathing that was already shallow had become much more dangerously low that she barely drew air in and exhaled it. Breathing was becoming impossible as it hurt to inhale and exhale quickening the process. Her heart rate and pulse was so low and unnoticeable that you could barely feel it if you tried to find it.

Few months ago if you asked, Bella would have said she would gladly become a vampire in a heartbeat but after seeing her friend, Mike, get brutally murdered by James she altered that wish she had dreamed ever since she started dating Edward. She though it would be simpler and less difficult if he just turned her so then they'd be equal. Then, Edward wouldn't constantly be worrying about her safety due to her human fragileness and incident prone nature.

She could now completely understand the torture Mike when through as he progressively died in front of her own eyes. If it weren't for Edward by her side, she would have been a worse wretch of her all over the place emotions than she was that night. At that moment, she longed for Edward to be by her side holding her even if it was the most difficult thing for him to watch. She wanted to die in the presence of someone she loved, but it seemed she was wholly alone in the expansive forest and it being slim chance someone would find her in the denseness of the green forest in time to save her. Her ability to think became invalidated as a result to increasing reduction in oxygen levels in her brain slowly going comatose with her heart occasionally beating into her nearly dead life form. She became incapable of any movements or control of this inevitable decease with the large amounts of venom flowing through her body. Eventually, she fell into a deep, lasting oblivion. After half and hour, her heart completely stopped beating with her rapidly decreasing amounts of oxygen, which was already strained to start with, and the shutting down of her normal functioning vitals. Her naturally pale skin now turned to a sickly, lifeless pallor indicating her ill-fated causality. Her inert body lay with her hair half covering her deathly pale face dulling gaze in her partially open eyes, her arms lying motionless strangely positioned beside her, her clothes stained in by earth soil, and her skin showing every visible scar, bruise, and vampire bites. Especially the four vampire bites on the right side of her neck, right inner wrist, left inner wrist, and bit high above the left inner wrist.

Despite the sunny afternoon, the heavy forest canopy barely filtered enough light down to the forest floor which concealed her corpse in the most isolated parts of the woods. The woods seem so peaceful and colorful of green trees with a variety of life forms and animals dwelling in the beautiful, lush forest. Despite is sheer magnificence; the woods were the most dangerous place to be hanging around at night especially lonesome. Even people in the region there suggest to everyone that if you wanted to go through the woods _always _travel in a group of two or more.

The silver Volvo parked in the Swan's driveway at 10:29 pm. Edward sighed hoping Bella was safely back at home, instead of still out at La Push with Jake because it was late at night and wished he insisted on her hanging around Forks until he came to visit her later in the evening. Alice kept her eyes on the road the whole drive to Charlie's house, despite the fact vampires could reach their destination without paying much attention on the road or keep the suggested speed limit and never get injured. Edward seemed so out of it staring out the window hazily unable to focus on anything else except Bella. The moment the car came to a stop in the driveway, Edward speed out of the car towards the door ringing the door bell. Alice wanted to stop Edward from rushing out and reassure him that it was his own paranoia kicking in messing with his logic. Crossing his arms impatiently, Edward waited standing at the front door when the door slowly opened and a worn-out Charlie appeared.

"Edward? What you doing here?" Charlie wondered curiously.

"I was wondering if Bella was here wanted to take her out for a bit. I'll bring her back by 12 am because it's a school night and respect your house rules, sir."

"Well I would allow Bella to go out with you tonight, but she isn't here at this moment. She left me a note saying she'd be out at La Push hanging with Jake. I'll tell her you came by today when she comes back. Thanks for stopping by Edward," Charlie said.

Edward frowned. "Thanks Chief Swan. Just tell her to call me when she returns." Edward walked back to the car sulking.

"Bella isn't here is she?" Alice asked.

"No she is still in La Push," Edward responded glum.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm sure she is safe with Jake."

Edward didn't respond just stared at her blankly. Blinking, he demanded, "Just take me home, Alice! Now!"

Without further talking, Alice put the car in start and drove out of the driveway back to the Cullen house.

Gradually opening her eyes, Bella felt like she was waking up to an out of body experience with all her senses dramatically heightened. Her eyes felt like she was looking through a different set of eyes with the utter clearness of things around her from the slightly detail of the evergreen trees. Slowly, she rose from the ground blinking rapidly as the world started out blurry became sharp images that it gave her a sudden head rush. Thankfully the lush woods provided a good deal of shade and the bit that did manage to shine through wasn't significant amount of it. Bella absorbed her surroundings bemusedly pondered to herself, "Am I dead? Is this heaven? This looks vaguely similar to the woods."

Bella remained lost trying to processing her whereabouts. Where? How? Why?

James was casually swinging by the forest to find his next victim to drink dry. His blazing red eyes and evil smirk across his face showed his malicious ways. He took a huge waft of the woods for a trace of human presence to track. Stopped in his tracks, James paused alarmed at the sound of movement not too far away from him. He listened more carefully to hear the crunching and rustling of leaves on the ground. Curious, he followed the sound to find its source with it possibly being a human. The wicked grin widened the closer he got to the source of the movements.

Bella sat criss-cross on the ground focused trying to get used to her heightened senses. She listened to the sounds all around here being one with her woods. She could hear the creatures scrambling through the vast forest to the highways miles away narrowing them down to sounds only in the woods. Once, she accomplished narrowing the sounds around her she opened her eyes as a smile spread across her face viewing here surroundings and the serenity it brought with it. The smile quickly fades when she heard movement not too far from her, then moved into a defensive crouch prepared for anything. James avidly tracked the sound until he was less than ten feet away from the source. Bella head whipped around sensing the danger lurking nearby. She wafted the air to sense the predator letting out a low hiss when the waft was nothing like human in fact smelled like a vampire. James came into view shocked to find the source was none other than Bella but she smelled and looked different and couldn't quite put a finger on why it was. Bella still in her crouch glared at him hissing despicably at him.

"Bella, it's lovely to see you again," James remarked flashing a sly smile.

"Get the hell away from me you psychotic bastard! I swear if come any closer I'll destroy you!" Bella exclaimed passionately furious with rage burning in her blazing red eyes glaring at him.

James laughed manically. "You silly newborn think you can defeat me. Bring it" James taunted with a malicious laugh.

"Somehow out of all the vampires I've known have never been as cocky as you, James. I won't let you get away for you brutally murdering my best friend! Mike was an innocent guy damnit! How dare you kill someone I cared deeply about?" Bella spoke emotionally with anger in her voice.

Leaning against the tree trunk, James commented with a smirk on his face, "Well, I couldn't seem to strike a cord with you both who seem to have you vampire boyfriend. I though that killing this Mike fellow the only way to light the fire under him was to raise that monster he has been trying to suppress by blending in with _human_ world."

"You son of a bitch how dare you use my own friend as bait!" Bella leapt into the air lunging towards James at exquisite vampiric speed that it slightly put her off. James launched towards her in resistance flying through the air with a gnarled facial expression. They collided in the air at lighting speed that it sounded like a loud thud when they did collide. Falling to the ground with such impact, they crashed on the ground causing it to tremble upon impact.

"You have surprising amount of strength and control for a newborn," James said shaken a bit.

Bella wrestled James with such fury she held nothing back placing him in a secure headlock that she could easily snapped his neck. With quick reflexes, James knocked her off of him sending her smashing against a tree making it creak a tad. Snarling angrily, Bella ran toward James, but he got the advantage moving aside causing her to fall to the ground. He had a firm grip around her throat propelling several feet from the air. Kicking and squirming out of his grip, Bella used all her might to get out of his grip around her throat. Not that breathing was an issue now since vampire didn't require oxygen like humans. His unbelievably strong grasp made it difficult to fight back and get her revenge on her dead friend. She figured out ways to get out of his clasp that was securely around her throat, not that she wasn't able to breathe since vampire didn't require oxygen at all it was unnecessary thing that still stuck around even when they were immortal. The grasp made it impossible to fight back and defeat him. A low chuckle erupted from his throat as he enjoyed watching her struggle dangling with his hand clutched around her throat. Bella gave up on trying wriggling out, but remained still pensive thinking of ways to get out.

With amazing force, she kicked James in his face knocking him off guard making him loosen his grip around her throat. She crashed to the ground and quickly got up running at her newfound vampire speed in the opposite direction through the forest pondering of her next moved to eliminate him. She sprang up several feet in the air up the high branches of the lofty evergreen tree listening to James as he came closer to ambush him from above knocking him off his guard. Angrily, James stormed through the woods trying to locate Bella and finishing her off permanently, which seemed harder than when she was a frail human. She was going to pay for getting his mate, Victoria killed, and also successfully piss Edward off that he will turn to his animalistic, monster way and go after him like a wild, rabid dog on the loose. She saw a glimpse of him couple of feet behind from up in the tree branches and squatted low enough to give her enough impact when she'd land on him from above as she waited in anticipation. Her adrenaline kicked in as she felt a wave of newfound energy wash through her helping her situation. Cursing under his breath insistently, James searched thoroughly attempting to find her using his sharp tracking skills.

She carefully listened to his movements below in her defensive crouch ready to pounce also his mutters while scrutinizing every inch of forest tracking her intensely. When she sensed him almost under her as she hid discreetly in the tree several feet above, she leaped swiftly landing on his back with a dead-grip clutch her legs around his torso and firmly clasping her hand around his neck. This sleuth move threw him off balance while deeply concentrating on tracking her. He attempted numerous times to violently shake her off, but her extremely strong newborn vampire strength was overpowering in comparison to his old, mastered, improved strength. With enough pressure, a newborn vampire could crush an ancient vampire. Bella's overwhelming strength slowed down his time to react or counteract trying to handle the pressure of her strength as it weakened him slowly. This gave her enough time to rip off each of his arms while still with one hand grasped securely around his throat. He protested and put up a good fight, but was rendered powerless in his effort to fend for himself, while wrestling she gripped strongly onto his back. Letting out a vengeful laugh, she jumped to the ground kicking him facedown then proceeded to ripping off his legs and finally his head. When completely disassembled, James lay on the ground with is torso and ripped off body segments lying in a small pile next to his torso. Bella admired her witty skills in defeating James, and then pondered how to burn the parts enjoying the entire process destroying the psycho brutally murdered her best friend.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" she exclaimed spitefully at the body. She quickly adjusted to her immortal status realizing that remaining a human for those months with Edward, made her fragile and incapable of skills or power to fend for her life against vampires who preyed on her. The vampire lifestyle was perfect for her as she had a high level of controlling her newborn powers and she didn't even have any help. Usually, newborns became crazy with bloodlust and went on mass killing sprees to satisfy the constant thirst, but Bella was special and controlled her bloodlust so far the past several hours she has had them without hurting any humans. Smiling at her amazing accomplishments, she gathered large branches discarded nearby making a neat, big enough pile to burn the torso, legs, arms, arms, and head. The only way to officially eradicate James was burn every last part piece of his vile existence.

She gathered large pile of broken branches that lay randomly on the found ground within a short radius of her location and made a huge stacked fireplace in an open area away from the condensed forest area where she was. Flickers of light danced lightly in the fireplace growing slowly in size until it was a roaring flame, Bella placed the legs and arms into the fire watching pleasurably enjoying every moment of it. She incinerated every last dissembled body parts until it was completely ash in the fire. A beaming smile she wore the entire time as her red eyes glistened with satisfaction of his destruction with the flames of the fire dancing amid her red pupils also. Laughing maniacally watching the parts burn in the flame, Bella felt a new sense of power wash over her causing her to feel empowered. Being a newborn vampire, Bella felt superior and powerful compared to her weak, fragile human state when she could barely defend herself without the help of a guy. She enjoyed the feeling of being independent and strong staring into the fire with an evil glisten in her vivid scarlet pupils staring intently at the blazing fire. Bella stood there for an hour gazing attentively into the flame before she got out of her entrance state blinking rapidly re-focusing of her current location and of her next steps.

Reality set into place, Bella realized that her next step was to head straight to the Cullen household. They would immediately notice she isn't her usual self because she couldn't hide the fact she was a vampire with her bright red pupils. Sighing, she stated, "Now I have to tell Edward. I wander how he will take the news that I am now a vampire."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Sorry for the long time to update but i've been quite busy, but this has been a work in progress. I've thrown in my own surprise in the plot that many of you may not expect. I'm working on the last couple chapters. This is a long chapter and i made it super action packed and dramatic. Hope you enjoy it! R&R! _**

**Chapter 27**

Pulling into the Cullen driveway, Alice parked the Volvo in the garage and exited without speaking a word to Edward, who remained deathly silent throughout the entire journey. Edward had a tense, pained expression that he exchanged with Alice making his way dourly to the house. Alice tagged along behind Edward wishing she could hug the worry out of him. Jasper and Emmett crashed on the couch eagerly staring at the screen watching the baseball game intently to be bothered to pay attention of what was happening around them.

"Damn you Yankees!" Emmett yelled at television as Jasper gave him a smug look gloating with a rubbing-it-in-your-face smirk.

"And I can't even see the future to predict they'd win," Jasper declared boldly still beaming widely flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"Shut up!" Emmett snapped irately.

"Make me," Jasper teased sticking his tongue out at him.

Emmett hurled himself toward Jasper knocking him from the couch onto the floor with a loud thud against the wood floor. Emmett and Jasper wrestled with each other challenging one another till Carlisle, who was casually passing by the living room when he had finished up a few things up in his den for past couple hours. Esme was in Vancouver with Rosalie since the morning for a brief elk hunting trip because deer was satisfying enough as a vegetarian vampire though you got sick of it if hunted it always with no variety like elk, grizzly bears, or mountain lions. The house was empty otherwise with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, since Alice and Edward had left awhile back to see Bella in Forks.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Carlisle reprimanded firmly.

Either of them paid attention as they intensely fought playfully. Carlisle waited to see if they heard him though blatantly ignoring him just to annoy him testing his patience or earnestly didn't hear him at all. Apparently, they seemed to be blatantly ignoring him that infuriated him, usually Carlisle remained calm in majority of situation no matter what it may be, but like this case his patience wavered as annoyance and impatience set in his facial expression changing from calm and collected to aggravated and edgy. Only rare occasions did Carlisle ever get furious, and when he did he really got angry that it would surprise you how intense and scary he got.

"No wrestling in this house! Take that outside!" he ordered in a loud, forceful tone pointed toward the front door.

Emmett and Jasper instantly stopped and got to their feet scrambling to the door not even daring looking Carlisle in the eye as he stood utterly still his arms crossed tightly across his chest with the most irritated expression. "Sorry, Dad," they apologized softly while staring at the ground and shutting the door behind them.

Once they reached outside, Jasper stated, "That was all your fault, Emmett!"

"What the hell? How was it my fault? You were _asking _for it when you gave that smug son-of-a-bitch smirk gloating," Emmett justified.

"I can make whatever facial expressions I feel like it when I want! Carlisle was seriously pissed back there why you didn't just get off and stop your childish immature game by ignoring him completely. I am so sure Mom will find out and we're going to pay somehow since there aren't much rules or restrictions given to us. The only exception is no fighting or wrestling any part of the house as it has antiques that Esme values greatly. Fighting can be _only_ outside!" Jasper stormed off away from Emmett nearly barreling into Alice and Edward, who recently returned from Forks.

"Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed giddily tossing her arms around Jasper in her joy.

Jasper lightly kissed Alice's forehead. "Honey you're back early. What happened?" he asked looking at Edward who just gave him a void glare then looked away. There was _something _wrong with him.

"Well…Bella wasn't at home when we went and I went inside asking Billy if she was there he said that Bella was in La Pusha with Jacob."

"I see…" Jasper responded arching an eyebrow amused to see his brother jealous that his girlfriend was hanging out with her best friend, a werewolf, who had had a serious crush on her and was obvious to everyone but Bella. Edward was known to be moody often, though Bella has brought happiness to him and other emotions the family had though he had lost forever for past century that made it impossible to fall in love with anyone.

Edward briefly glanced at Jasper and Alice, and then continued to walk towards the front door. Emmett watched from afar, but approached Edward as he got closer. "Welcome back, Edward," he greeted warmly.

Edward exchanged a bitter glare with him then back to the direction of his journey, but Emmett blocked it by stepping in front of him. "What's up bro? Has the cat got you tongue?" he lightly joked with a bellowing chuckle lightly punching Edward's shoulder.

Again, he replied with another sour glower shoving Emmett out of his way walking towards the front door not looking back.

"What is _his_ problem now?" Emmett asked irritated and curious as how he could take his joking around so solemnly.

"Nothing to worry about," Alice clarified in her usual perky tone. "He's just having his usual case of jealousy when it comes to Bella hanging out with Jake. By tomorrow morning, he will be his usual self all that Edward needs now is some space from us instead of hovering around him bombarding him with questions."

"I really don't get why he has to be such a sour puss and moody mostly. He should be happier now that he found Bella," Jasper stated bluntly.

Emmett laughed, "That day when Edward is no longer moody I will laugh so flipping hard because Edward has always been moody as long as I've been part of this family. It is part of her personality and image he reflects to the world as the 'the mysterious, loner guy'. He's almost as emotional as a chick sometimes."

"We all can't always be funny like you Emmett," Jasper remarked with a friendly smile.

"At least theirs is one funny guy in our family," Alice said complimentarily.

"Thanks sis it takes skill to be as epically humorous as I."

Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist walking in-sync with him and Emmett besides them as they ambled casually to the door chatting along the stone paved walkway.

Bella sprinted through the forest as she contemplated nervous of her explanation to the Cullens especially to her love, Edward. Edward will be devastated as he purposely wanted to keep her human for as long as he possibly could so she wouldn't miss out on any normal teen experiences as a human. As he constantly reinforces, once you are a vampire the same experiences you have as a teen are much less exciting as you continue on for eternity never aging a bit living same routine or lifestyle. The forest was a serene place which she enjoyed particularly this moment as she figured out the best reason to tell them slowly breaking news to them. She knew that it would be impossible to fool them trying to feign humanity when she was now immortal, and they would immediately detect a change. The clearing of the forest that came right behind the Cullen house was in short distance with anxiety kicking in full gear and nerves messing with her self-composure. Bella took one last waft of the fresh, piney forest with her super-smell and enjoyed the serenity of the forest using her super-hearing. Once Bella stepped out of the forest, she couldn't not turn back for they _had _to know and if not they'd find out another way or from another source besides her. The entire journey from the clearing of the forest to the Cullen's porch felt like a century with her taking time in no rush all. Standing at the front door, Bella tried to calm her quivering hands and look composed. By now, she didn't even have to lift her hand to know before Alice swung the door open wearing a beaming grin on her adorable pixie-face.

"Bella! We missed you so much especially Edward. He's been mopping around and sullenly playing his piano to pass the time. Did you enjoy you time you spent with you friend this afternoon? What you guys do?"

"Nothing much just chatted and catching up with each other it's been awhile since I saw Jake. We had fun this afternoon. I missed you guys too," Bella answered amiably with a convincing fake smile. She never did actually see Jake, but she had to make her lie persuading enough that it didn't seem false.

"That's wonderful! Come on inside I'll get everyone you can wait in the living room won't be gone for too long," Alice said pulling her inside the house.

Bella stood in the foyer timidly and approached the mirror that was hung on the wall to examine her appearance. Her pale skin with her mahogany brown wavy hair tumbling down neatly and her brown eyes that flickered red along with her reddish-pink lips stood out with her pale complexion. Combing her fingers through her hair uneasily, she sauntered toward the spacious living room taking a seat on the plush white love sofa tapping her nails against the couch. Alice arrived with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle in tow behind her.

"I don't get why I have to come down to see _that_ human. This family had been brainwashed and only Emmett and I are the only sane, reasonable people in this family it seems," Rosalie muttered under her breath with her typical vain expression she wore.

"Bella how wonderful to see you!" Esme gushed giving her a loving hug.

"The house has been quite empty and boring without you," Carlisle stated.

Jasper stood behind Alice and said shyly, "Hi."

Edward's pale face lit up with a beaming smile as his eyes topaz eye glittered at her beautiful sight. He ran towards her wrapping his arms around her waist firmly and swinging her around merrily, and then placed her down planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Ick!" Rosalie commented disgusted by Edward's affectionate PDA. Her guilt started to kick in full gear when she noticed a change in Bella as she didn't look her usual self. Memories of her intense bloodlust when she went hunting with Alice in the woods behind the house few days ago flooded back to her thoughts. She thought that she had killed her though instead Rosalie changed Bella into a vampire. Edward would never forgive her for that especially when she was against Bella becoming a vampire irony had a sick sense of humor and irony.

Bella maintained a decent façade to show she was glad to see them hiding the fact that it would be matter of time they'd realize something was different about her more than usual. Thrown off a bit, when she noticed that Rosalie's expression had turned from her normal pompous glare to a concerned, antsy facial expression with fear and panic in her golden topaz eyes. _Crap!_ Rosalie was the only person so far to notice difference in her appearance. Bella took seat back on the couch folding her hand neatly on her lap trying to remain calm and keep up her façade for longer without cracking.

Edward pulled back his affectionate glance contorting into a lost, pondering gaze at Bella. "Are you alright, love? You seem cold and I can't hear you pounding heartbeat. There is something slightly different about your eyes than usual."

Alice closed her eyes hoping the premonition she had that was similar to this. _Bella is fine and nothing is wrong with her. She is still human like she should be. _With constant reassurance, Alice hoped it was nothing as horrid that Bella is now a vampire that would devastate Edward, who valued her humanity strongly urging to keep her human for as long as it is possible.

Clearing her throat, Bella nervously ran her fingers through her wavy hair maintaining her fake smile that faded into a slight frown. "Honestly, I feel thirsty as hell and I feel so damn cold with nothing helping to make me warm," she admitted avoiding looking at Edward or anyone else as she stared at her feet burying her face in her hands. "I remember being attacked by something vicious that bit me and drained me then I lost consciousness falling into oblivion. I felt weak and fragile like the thing was _sucking_ life out of my body I could barely breathe normally as my heart faintly beat pumping blood. That's all I remember when I woke up lying on the dirk of the forest with this huge pang of thirst smacking me my throat burned. My body temperature felt more cold than usual and my skin seemed paler than usual."

"This can't be. It just can't," Edward repeated under his breath as Bella described how she felt and what had happened past couple of days. They all described of a vampire attacking her and changing her into a vampire. She still seemed to have control not allowing her insistent blood thirst get the worse of her.

Rosalie stood frozen unable to react as she slowly began to have flashback of that day she let her human bloodlust get the better of her impairing her thoughts that was only focusing on the succulent human blood that she could waft several feet ahead of her. That human both Alice and Rose smelt their presence and Alice almost gave into the temptation of hunting for human blood immediately once she realized the error in her judgment. On the other hand, Rosalie gave into her temptation head on becoming a predator preying on an innocent human roaming the forest late in the evening. Bloodlust had completely overwhelmed her warping her judgment. In her misjudgment, Rosalie tracked down Bella until she attacked her drinking her blood when she was already defenseless and draining her to death ultimately morphing her into a vampire. Her mind ran through the worst scenarios that Edward could do once he discovered that she is the vampire that attacked and changed his girlfriend against her will. Edward valued her humanity emphasizing to keep her human for as long as possible not to loose out on the opportunity to experience certain event in her human life. Now, Bella had lost her chance to enjoy her life being human now cursed to an eternity stuck being same age and not once aging. Panic flooded Rosalie as she stood utterly still looking sane and thinking typical vain thoughts in case Edward was eavesdropping to see if the attacker was anyone in the room, while her sanity ran wild with fear. Edward would be seriously enraged when he found out that Rosalie changed her against her will forcing her into a life she didn't ask for. Rosalie stood against the vote when Bella asked the family to decide her "destiny" of whether they want her to become a vampire or not. Rosalie had experience personally many years ago what it was like to be changed against you will with no option to escape you doomed fate. Rosalie boasted in her statuesque flawless beauty, but part of her longed for her humanity back to live out the life she never had as it was taken away by that drunken bastard who changed her into what she is today. She regrets never being able to fall in love or get to marry her fiancé and grow old with him or to have her own kids to raise with her husband.

Alice stood petrified when she stopped her own thoughts to try to convince her that Bella was normal, and face the cold and obvious fact in front of her. Bella was no longer the same for she was no longer a human. Alice felt both elated and saddened because she had had a premonition that Bella would eventually become one of _them_, but she knew that Rosalie is the one responsible for this and it killed her for to lose her sister and brother for however long they runaway to escape Edward's wrath. Edward was no way letting this go even tracking down this attacker getting his revenge eliminating them. Edward typically never acted on his wrath but when it came to Bella he was extremely possessive over her well-being to keep her safe from any harm. Slowly, he has learned he can't be there for her always to shield her from danger and it eat at him painstakingly. Edward has consistently emphasized that the only condition she would be a vampire is once she has experienced basic things all humans should to get a memory of high school for it would be last of those good years and glory days before reality hit you in the face with the real world. Bella will be able to graduate, though now life will be much more complicated to live day by day. It takes many years to completely control all temptation to drink human blood and live off animal blood to help suppress the thirst even if not as satisfying as human blood. Being a vampire came with responsibilities, "vegetarian" vampires had to learn to blend in with humans and not endanger them by preying on them as their instincts tell them to. It was a continuous battle to fight you inner demons that screamed to prey on humans and instead be around them their presence taunting your very being. Thus, being a vampire wasn't all cracked up as it seems its worse than being a human since you live forever watching your loved ones leave and die around you, though you have no control over their fate or help them.

Carlisle could feel the tension and anxiety rapidly building in the room, clearing he throat he stated in his calm voice, "I'm sure it's not what we all think. She hasn't been hydrated or eaten in awhile also she maybe hallucinating and say things that shouldn't be taken into full consideration."

Esme chimed in, "You're right hunny I didn't even consider that. Let us get you some food and water Bella dear." She made her way past her husband and Edward to Bella placing her hand on her shoulder to guide her to the kitchen. Something in Bella made her resist Esme which was rare as Esme did things out of love and compassion this was unlike Bella.

"I'm not fine! Nothing is fine!" Bella exclaimed sinking down to the floor burying her face in her hand as her hair fell covering her face. Humans could tear up easily, but no tears escaped her eyes as she felt like sobbing till this pain was gone. Bella felt she had been put in a horrible nightmare and would wake up any moment to her normal life like usual. Neither a tear or sob came out which angered Bella. "Why can't I cry? I knew it this isn't just a bad dream I'm living I was attacked in the woods and now a vampire. I though this would be exciting but its so overwhelming my moods and emotions are all over the place its conflicting. I barely have any control over myself!"

Rosalie stepped away from Emmett ambling to Edward to confess though it was utter suicide it was going to bother her endlessly and something that she will have to live with forever. There was a high possibility that she would die but at least on her own terms. All the years she had been with the Cullens, its been the best time of her life she has grown to love them all and not know what to do without them. It has been told she a cold, heartless bitch even by Edward. Rosalie didn't have too great of a humanity and beauty is what she thrived on to get attention and feel loved. No one knew how much she had gone through before becoming a vampire that carried on such vain traits followed her in her eternity. She did have a heart in fact only few saw her soft side when she didn't have her normal shield up keeping most people out except few such as Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. She went through her life all its ups and down knowing that whatever may happened she had a great life. She faced death head one not afraid of her doomed fate.

Alice stepped away from Jasper and grabbed Rosalie arm, which was passing by her, and warned her as her eyes were wide open with sheer fear, "Don't do this, Rosalie. You didn't mean to do that. He won't be able to forgive and forget, but still let you live without glowering at you with such hatred or killing you. I care too much for you to just throw your life away. Edward isn't thinking rationally."

"I have to, Alice. He would find out anyway and it is better it comes out of my own mouth and not another source. It's been great knowing and bonding with you over these years. You're the closest thing to a sister I have had," she said as if it was her last words she would tell and exchanging a sorrowful gaze with Alice gently squeezing her hands.

Carlisle felt something was off as he examined his kids and Rosalie looked pensive as if deep in thought embracing Alice. Jasper stood still glancing around sensing a strange mood that he wasn't quite able to identify to be of any assistant to control the emotions of people and vampires. Emmett stood his arms folded across his chest gazing off at the wall thinking about the football game on Sunday of whether to place a bet on the New York Giants or the Philadelphia Eagles. Esme was behind her husband their arms linking together as they examined everyone trying to figure out how this would end because Edward was seriously raging with revenge that it radiated off of him as he held Bella against his chest stroking her hair and humming a light tune comforting her in her state of disarray.

Rosalie closed her eyes and took in her last moments as she took steps closer to Edward becoming jittery and anxious which was rare for her to experience. Taking a huge gulp of air, she began to open her mouth then paused as if she had lost her voice and unable to vocalize a single word. _You have to do this. There is no other option. I have to accept my consequence for my wrongful, impulsive action. _Edward continued to hum a gentle lullaby in her ear with Bella still in utter confusion quivering in his embrace. It pained him to see her in such a condition as such and unable to help at all. _This is why I wanted to keep you human, Bella. It much more difficult than it seems being a vampire not much benefits in the deal. Whoever did this to you has hell to pay for this heinous act! _Anger boiled in his blood, whilst he contemplated of who it could be since there weren't many vampires in Forks. No on in the family would do this as they know how he strongly felt against Bella being a vampire. He didn't want to inflict such torture and painful onto her. Rosalie cleared her throat trying to keep her quivering hands under control to regain her composure to seem a semblance of herself before confronting Edward in his volatile rage that was about to ignite.

"Edward…I have a confession…"Rosalie began to say before Alice ran to her side.

"No! I won't let you do this Rose!" Alice exclaimed with terror in her eyes of the outcome of this. "I won't let you destroy yourself over this."

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow curious of the explanation of her sporadic outburst.

"If I tell you…" Alice stared intently at Edward. "You _must_ promise not to harm Rose despite what she did! If you don't I swear I am going to be so furious at you Edward I can't even describe it!"

"No…Alice. Its fine I can handle the consequences," Rosalie clarified.

"I will not watch you die!" she spoke in a high pitch.

"Die….?" Emmett added in.

"What is going on, Rose?" Carlisle requested in his usual kind, calm tone.

"I…it is my fault…all my fault" she stuttered attempting to string her words together her head hung low her blond hair falling in front of her face.

"What's you fault honey?" Emmett inquired coming close to her grabbing her hand.

"I'm the reason that Bella is the way she is…" she confessed in a low voice. Vampires had acute ability to hear the quietest sound.

"You did this?!" Edward spouted angrily in disbelief waving his hand in the air.

"I…didn't mean …to…I didn't…know…it was Bella. I was tracking a human…but my bloodlust got the worst of my judgment while out hunting with Alice. I only realized it was her toward the end of the hazy period," she explained timidly prepared for his wrath.

"Calm, brother," Jasper said resting his hand on Edward shoulder. "Rosalie would do anything intently like this to hurt you. We're family and we all screw up…"

"Damnit! Bull! She didn't screw up she altered Bella's whole future! This was her plan all along since Bella has been part of the family! She has made it clear she despises Bella! It could have been her plan to change her even my strong feelings toward her staying human!" Edward ranted in a bellowing voice anger burned in his eyes as he glared with revulsion at Rose.

"Rosalie would never do such a horrid thing like this on purpose son," Esme reassured Edward.

"Oh…yes she would!" he disagreed. "She doesn't want to see me happy in fact Rosalie enjoys seeing me wallowing in my own damn misery for all eternity."

"Edward, son, you aren't thinking clearly. Rosalie doesn't look like she did it on purpose. Accidents happened we learn to deal and move on with them."

"I am thinking so clear than I have in awhile. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Things were too calm and perfect some drama or tragedy had to happen," he explained enraged his face contorted into a menacing grimace.

"Edward…" Alice attempted to cut in.

"Stay out of this all of you! This is between Rosalie and me!" he shouted getting annoyed with his family's interference.

"You're going to do something rash which you will regret. Just calm down. Take a second and get some fresh air," Alice strongly suggested.

Edward charged toward Rosalie at full speed with his fury fueled to the maximum. Rosalie did her best to run away from him as fast as she could, but he caught up to her in the kitchen tackling her to the ground with such an impact the floors creaked from the force. Placing his hand firmly around his throat, he got up and lifted her several feet above the ground. She was a few years younger to him in vampire age, but his strength overwhelmed hers as she squirmed and kicked to get out of his grasp even though it wasn't as if he was suffocating her. She was afraid of heights and this was making her very uneasy being several feet from the ground. The rest of the Cullens rushed in to find them in the kitchen with Edward's hand clutched tightly around her throat and suspended several feet in the air. Emmett growled at Edward running towards him knocking him off his feet causing him to loosen his clutch around her throat and dropping her on the floor. Emmett grabbed Edward effortlessly by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall fuming with rage that he dared to lay one hand on Rosalie. Both of them exchanged intense raging expressions for several minutes as if trying to challenge each other to make the next move.

Alice rushed behind them and declared, "Stop fighting! Just stop it! Emmett! Edward!"

Emmett and Edward ignored her as Edward escaped Emmett's clutches as he grabbed Rosalie from the floor slinging her over his shoulder and made a run for the door heading outside. Emmett growled huskily and ran after him with Alice following behind them. Carlisle and Esme wasn't too far behind Alice trying to catch up best they could to stop this madness that had erupted in their family. They became very worried about Edward who was not in his right mind and acting on his impulses. Once, Emmett got involved they immediately knew they had to break it up before things escalated to even worse. This was no ordinary horseplay for this was legit lashing out in the form of violence.

"Give me back Rose! Or I swear I will rip you to shreds!" Emmett proclaimed lividly.

"Not in hell! She deserves do die for what she did!" he responded back with equal fury.

"For what it matters! I think Rose did you a damn favor!" Emmett exclaimed

"Favor?" Edward demanded.

"Yes, you were so inconsistent about you decision whether or not to change her after graduation. Also, that you didn't want to condemn her to a life as a monster! Well, she got what she wanted I don't see why you can't take it for what it is? This way she isn't a danger to any predators preying on her to get to you."

"This isn't a favor! This is a curse that was done against her will! Rose beat her when she was down instead of just leaving her alone!"

Arriving at the perfect time, Alice intercepted them reasoning in a panicky, worried tone, "Seriously! You guys! Violence will not solve anything! Violence is just making it worse than it was to start off with. We're supposed to be a family!"

"Family! Family my ass!" Edward spouted in response with raging wrath. "Family doesn't go behind one another back and do something that someone is clearly against! Family doesn't betray them by doing something that would hurt them. "

"People make mistakes even vampires!" Alice justified with conviction.

"This isn't just a _mistake_! This is a completely new lifestyle change that can't be reverse like a plain ol' mistake."

Emmet chuckled deeply. "Oh…now this is rich! Look who's talking," Emmett snidely commented. "It's the king of 'I messed up big time'."

"Back at you too, _brother_!" Edward fired back. "You would know what its like to have to get away every couple of decades after drawing too much attention to our family both you and Rosalie. You couldn't even keep one damn house that Esme has built for you guys. She got sick of hearing you 'Oh, I'm so sorry that was a total mistake. We will keep this next one in one piece'."

"I see someone's jealous that he isn't getting anything," he remarked amused smirking deviously.

Alice interjected between them, "Both of you stop this petty bickering and drop this subject entirely. As you see Rose is extremely sorry for what she had done, Edward. I know you are quite enraged at the moment and you want to get revenge. You don't want to do this for you will regret it terribly."

"Alice, she _deserves_ to pay! I can't be in the presence of that…that _bitch_! Every time I look at Bella it reminds of how Rosalie acted selfishly punishing me just because she was jealous of Bella's humanity and she goes on for eternity never age."

"I meant what I said, Edward," Rosalie muttered softly as her face was hidden under the mass of her long blond hair staring at the ground. It was unbearable to attempt to look at Edward or how he was glaring intensely at her with a cold, emotionless sparkle in his dark topaz eyes.

"Of course you did…" Edward mocked bitter at Rosalie.

"Seriously…"

"Shut the hell up, Rosalie!" he spoke raising his voice as his annoyance and anger bubbled over. "I'm done hearing you crap! You're just a ruthless, shallow bitch! You can't think about anyone but yourself except when it comes to Emmett and Alice."

His words ate at her like acid eroding any shred of hope or energy she had mustered up as hopelessness and misery festered inside of her multiplying rapidly. Emmett had enough of Edward's insults against his wife and decided he was going to teach that bastard a lesson of what happens when you cross Emmett McCarty. His fist clenched in a tight ball as he stepped in front of Rosalie shielding her behind him. Caught off guard, Emmett effortlessly wrapped his hand around Edward's throat lifting him a foot off the ground in mid-air as his chest huffed with rage while he contemplated of how to make sure Edward doesn't harm his wife ever again. A devious grin spread across his face and his eyes glistened with unadulterated vengeance, Emmett took off into the forest away leaving Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper on the front lawn before it registered to them to follow him. Edward squirmed to get out of his clutch even though he was suffocating from lack of oxygen he began to panic as Edward sense that Emmett was determined to destroy him with that fury written all over his face and blazing in his almost black pupils.

"Shit!" Alice exclaimed as she made a mad dash into the woods as her husband and her parents followed closely behind her. She was getting newer visions often today especially and one not too long ago was set deep in the woods. Two figures were fighting to death in a vicious combat having semblance to Edward and Emmett. Nothing too detailed but the premonition ended with the leaner, shorter figure being destroyed ripped to shreds then thrown into a roaring medium-sized fire on the outskirts of the forest's entrance. Alice was not going to get Emmett do this because it was honestly rash punishment that would not solve the problem, in fact it would make matters worse when Bella found out about Edward's death. She was a newborn vampire who needed supervision and training in this new lifestyle and if she found out Emmett killed Edward Bella would run away and become rogue bloodthirsty vampires like James and Victoria.

Emmett rammed Edward against the tree and said fuming, "I warned you! That if you dare lay another hand on Rosalie or insult her anymore I was going to beat the hell out of you and show you what happens when you push my buttons."

"She doesn't mean a single word. Rosalie is a compulsive liar, who is willing to say anything to save her own ass especially now due to the fact that I won't let her get away with her heinous deed. "

"You're more deranged and paranoid that I though you were! You don't know her as well as I do. My Rosalie wouldn't dare hurt Bella intentionally. That was a fucking accident! Also, you have hurt Bella more times than I can remember and I don't see how she can still want you after everything. You are a sorry waste of vampire. You are the most cowardly and spineless vampire I've ever met."

"I don't think you know Rosalie as well as you may think. She a conniving witch when she wants to be and this is one of those times," Edward clarified aggravated in roaring voice.

Edward wrenched Emmett's hand around his throat and kicked him hard square in the center of his chest that hurled him several feet back into a tree. Emmett charged toward Edward tackling him to the ground and pinned him down securely. "I'm stronger than you. You can't win against me," Emmett stated bluntly.

"I am just as strong as you," Edward declared boldly.

Emmett laughed incredulously in a taunting tone and a challenging glance his eyes, "I would _love_ to see you try!"

Edward used all his might to wrestle Emmett off, but his strength overwhelmed Edward's. Watching amusingly, Emmett gloated in the fact that Edward struggled managing to get out his firm grip. Thrashing against his stiff grasp, Edward refused to give up finding new ways to wrestle Emmett off, but continuously failed.

Emmett let out a bellowing evil laugh.

More than half and hour passed by, Edward struggled still as Emmett became bored watching Edward's constant failed attempts. He had enough and rose from the ground holding Edward in the air by his shirt. Emmett ran through the forest smashing Edward against multiple tree trunks. From deep within the forest, they were on the outskirt of the forest entrance. Emmett allowed his burning wrath consume him entirely as he ripped Edward to shreds with his arms first, then his legs, finally his head and tossing them in a haphazard pile. Gathering piles of wood and spindly sticks, Emmett made a medium size fire and patiently waited till it was a roaring bonfire. He chucked the arms, legs, torso, and head into the fire as he delightfully watched the reddish-orange flames devour the Edward.

Alice sprinted through the dense forest with Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme tying to keep up behind her. Her thoughts were racing a mile per minute not allowing her to take a break as she raced through concentrating intensely and panicking about Edward's well-being whether Emmett had already gotten rid of Edward.

Bella was in already a state of confusion that if she found out about Edward being killed that would send her over the edge. She was in a very volatile transitioning and adjusting to being a vampire as her body tried to keep up with this drastic diet change. It was horrid to have a suicidal vampire, but worse to have a new changed suicidal vampire. Not only did it put particularly humans at risk anyone who came in contact with vampire, but also for the vampire themselves. Bella was smart and she knew escapes routes to end her life for even immortal vampires could die all she needed to do was take a trip to Italy for the Volturi.

A dreading pang reverberated through her as she sensed conglomeration of hatred, revenge, and hostility, but no peace. The forest had a melancholy environment for the darkness didn't bring serenity or peace instead brought evil. The air seemed to guide her to finding Emmett and Edward with the air thickening with hostility. Rosalie blankly followed behind Alice with Jasper few steps behind her as he wondered what she was musing intently about. Carlisle and Esme were right behind Jasper concerned for their sons and Bella who was rocking herself on the couch back at the house, while they took an adventure in the woods to find Emmett and Edward. Fear sunk in heavily, Alice was only few feet from the area where they were located deep within the crowded forest. A chill struck her when she hear a chilling maniacal laughter from Emmett and smelled wood burning which both didn't have a favorable sign implying doom. Not everyday you heard him manically laughter or had burnt wood smell as vampires were afraid of fire because it could destroy them with no way of recovering from burns afflicted upon them. This was a fact that mortals did not know about and believed they are indestructible and no harm can befall them every because they are immortal beings cursed to be the same age forever. Most humans were naïve enough that immortals enthralled their attention for their flawless beauty that drew them.

Emmett towered above the fire with a malicious grin plastered on his face watching Edward's ashes in the fire. _Payback is a bitch! That's what you get when you try to hurt my Rose!_ Gloating proudly at the fire, Emmett didn't entirely care about much except if Rosalie was alright. She was his world, and if Rosalie wasn't in his life it would be empty and no point living eternally. He did what was needed to protect his love. He loved his family, but Rosalie was the closest, most valuable person he cherished. Edward was gone for good. Ironically, Emmett felt not a hint of remorse within him for killing his own brother. Edward was a pain in the ass most of the time with his "moody" attitude often that sometimes he swore Edward was just as emotional as chick. Though, Edward had his moments when he was fun and entertaining to be around particularly when his brothers would horse around wrestling outback or watching baseball games on television. Emmett preferred Jasper over Edward because at least Jasper was as temperamental with his emotions that enable for more quality time instead of shrinking off to his piano playing somber tunes for hours. As Emmett contemplated besides the fireplace, Alice was quickly approached his location using her sensitive sense to track him with the scent of the fire and hearing carefully for his voice.

Emmett was aware the there would be a severe consequence for his action, probably getting kicked out of the family for a bit but Rose and him had already had it happen to them couple times. They would manage going it on their own for few years, and when the others had moved on and forgiven them things would return back to normal. Carlisle and Esme were too kind to banish any of their children from the family, no matter what they might have done.

Alice located Emmett hoping that Edward was still alive not decapitated and being burned in a fire. All her hope was lost when she had a vision of standing proudly above the fire throwing Edward's decapitated body into it whilst maniacally laughing. Jasper, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle, who were trailing closely behind her, stopped immediately when she fell to her knees burying her head in her hands gloomily instantly causing panic within each of them. Alice was never this saddened unless she had a horrible vision predicting the worse future events for her loved ones. Jasper rushed towards her crouching next to her.

"What's wrong, Alice," he asked highly concerned.

"It's too late…it's too late…it's too late," she muttered grimly.

"What's too late?" Esme inquired as she emerged behind her daughter.

"I couldn't save him…" Alice started to speak but became utterly silent preventing her to further explain how Edward was dead.

Carlisle knelt next to his wife and placed his hand on Alice's shoulder. "I am sure everything is alright."

Her head arose out of her hands as she turned around to look at Carlisle with a depressing glance. "I couldn't stop it from happening. I have failed him. And now he's dead."

Rosalie, who was kneeling behind Carlisle, heard this and without a doubt felt a sinking feeling develop in her gut as soon as she realized what Alice mean. Alice had a vision about Emmett killing Edward and it made her feel like a failure that she was unable to prevent it from occurring at all. Because of her failure to prevent this, Edward was now dead. Rosalie gulped as her panic manifested quickly developing a paranoia that she had to leave to find Emmett and runaway. Alice cared and loved Edward. You never saw either of them not bump into each other every day and avidly discuss various matters. Rosalie was unsure of how would Jasper felt about this once he figured out what Alice meant. Jasper and Emmett were often seen hanging out together either taking competitive hunting trips, watching sports particularly baseball and football betting on the team to win, or horsing around by having wrestling matches outside on the front lawn. Esme and Carlisle had been the most amazing people she had ever met with such compassion and love toward others. They never cruelly punished their children when they had done something awful instead acted civil sometimes even instantly forgiving them. Most cases such as in Emmett and Rosalie's they had been sent away for a while before allowing them to return back to the house again. This would not be the similar cases such in their past history with getting in trouble, Esme and Carlisle would allow their children who killed another family member to ever return back to the family possibly disinheriting them. Rosalie listened to the conversation Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were having with Alice attempting to delicately extract information to make her statements understandable to them as fear overwhelmed her in full gear not allowing a logical thought to develop and manifest within her.

Jasper took her hands in his caressing them gently to help calm her down enough to tell them more clearly what she was trying to convey to the rest of them, unaware that Rosalie was fully knowledgeable of this information. "I am here, darling. You have to tell us what you are trying to explain because we do know what you are talking about."

"Emmett…Edward…fought…and he died," she stuttered still in shock slightly quivering in Jasper's arms.

"Wait who died?" Esme exclaimed in a shocked tone as her topaz eyes became huge in sheer horror of losing any of her children. "Emmett? Edward?"

Alice did not respond instead became deathly silent resting her head on Jasper's shoulders as he gently stroked her back comfortingly. Rosalie did not want to answer Esme, but she knew that Esme would keep asking because she loved her children and if any of her children died she had to a right to know.

Clearing her throat nervously, she said in a timid voice, "What Alice means to say that Edward and Emmett were intensely fighting and Edward is dead."

Awkward silence hung in the air for awhile as Carlisle and Esme exchanged heartbreaking expressions and Jasper cradled Alice tenderly as he tried to cope with the loss of his beloved brother, Edward, also doing a great job hiding any hint of emotion maintaining a collected composure. Rosalie was considering of slowly slinking away while they weren't paying attention to her and run to find Emmett to grab a few things from the house to runaway for a couple weeks. While they were away, this would let them heal from this loss they suffered. Even though, Edward was not her most favorite person to be around, she felt some remorse in being the cause of his death. Edward should have just stopped his threats and left her alone then Emmett would not have confronted him aggressively to avenge Edward's viciously torturing Rosalie. None of this would have happened otherwise if Edward would have not become overconfident and proud with his level of strength as he went off to fight against Emmett knowing that only one of them was going to survive the brawl. Part of Rosalie wanted to stick around and aid to console her grieving family, but afraid they would turn on her blaming this entire tragedy on her. Conflicted, Rosalie remained motionless as her thoughts fought for control to tell of what her next action plans should be. Despite her remorse of abandoning Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice while she sprinted to grab Emmett and runaway together, Rosalie knew that it was the best chance of not facing any scrutiny of her family members as they struggled with the death of Edward.

Slowly rising from her crouching position, Rosalie back away from the other that were too distracted in their own thoughts and sorrows to pay the slightly attention to Rose. She made a mad dash deeper into the forest to locate her husband quickly before the others realized her disappearance arousing much questions about her whereabouts as they would track her down. Emmett was not too far only about twenty miles away from where she was. Her senses became keener as Rosalie came across Emmett as he finished burning the last remnant of Edward's decapitated body.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed in panic. "We have to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible! I've bought myself some time by skillfully getting away from the others entranced in their mourning for Edward. The best option is to head back to the house for some needed items and runaway for a couple weeks or so and let this mess blow over. Our safety is no longer here because unlike our other screw-ups Carlisle and Esme will not be as lenient on their punishment for us."

Emmett brushed the ash and soot that flew up from the fire onto his crisp grey buttoned-up shirt. "If we runaway that would make us appear even guiltier than if we stick around and wait to hear what punishment Carlisle and Esme have for us," he noted frankly as he kept a firm grip on Rosalie's shoulders preventing her from sprinting in the opposite direction. Paranoia was written all over her face and her eye wide with terror of their future.

"We will be guiltier if we stay around and anxiously wait our fate that is in the hands of Carlisle and Esme when they have moved on from the grieving state," Rosalie corrected him.

"What is the purpose of running away? They will track us down anyway no matter how far we run."

"It is better than sitting her going stir-crazy awaiting our final judgment from our parents!" she exclaimed frantically flailing her hands.

"We can do this, babe! There is no need to runaway. They would not do anything rash such as disinheriting us from the family and kicking us out of the coven."

"What?" she spoke in a high pitch voice. "I was not even thinking of that option but thanks to you now I am! That is even more reason to runaway while this blows over and them come back when they aren't pissed off at us. We are worst off without a coven and roaming around as rogue vampires. That will put us in more danger than if we were backed by our loving and supporting family who have been there for us even when we royally messed up sometimes."

"You need to get a grip, Rose!" he shrieked getting annoyed from her paranoia talk flowing out of her mouth.

"How can I get a grip when our future and well-being is at risk? We can survive on our own!"

Emmett moved his firm grip from her shoulders to her arms locking them to her sides keeping her from flailing like an insane vampire. "If that what it comes to, I say that _we_ can survive being rogue vampires. Our life will be more challenging to adapt to but we will take it one step at a time."

Rosalie was completely failing to see how he could remain so unbelievably calm through all this, while she was freaking out. Emmett was being stubborn and resistant to running away because he didn't want to seem a coward. Guys can be so egotistical sometimes. She had to get it through his thick skull that they would have a better advantage of running away for awhile while the rest of the Cullens got over their mourning and returned to their normal lives before they would return when the Cullens were more civil and calm. Her anger and paranoia fused together as she spouted off, "Stop being so damn arrogant and open your eyes to our situation!"

"Arrogant? I seem to be only person here with any reasoning instead of letting panic overcome my logical process and emotions," he clarified somewhat insulted by the comment as his voice edged with irritation.

"You are going to get us into a worse end result if we stay back here as our family members pass us with glares mixed with grief-stricken pain."

"I promise that it would be way better if we didn't runaway. This is the panic talking not the logical and collected Rosalie I know," Emmett stated softening his tone while he stared deeply into her eyes gently stroking her cheek.

"I started this whole mess by turning that feeble human accidently in the first place! I have to get out of this turmoil!" Rosalie justified.

"None of this is your fault. Edward should have never brought Bella into our family in the first place. He knew that keeping her around us would endanger her, but he ignored our warnings," Emmett explained. "To best solution to remove the danger surrounding her fragile human life was to turn her, but again he wouldn't do this for it would prevent her from experiencing the fullness of her life. Edward didn't want to be responsible for ruining her life. He always viewed being a vampire as a curse. He is quite wrong about that it is an advantage giving us superior over humans."

"That I completely agree with you, but it still doesn't change anything!"

"Yes, it does actually," he said as his eyes light up. He had an idea of how to make it seem like this was not intentional but for the good of Edward and keeping our family's identity safe. "I just thought of something that would make all these events seem like it was purposely out to get Edward, instead was meant to make him accept that keeping her human was risking her life and the family's identity."

"Huh?" she said rather perplexed by his proposition.

"I'm a flipping genius! This makes us seem like less of the bad guys. We have to convince Carlisle and Esme that the longer Bella remained human put her closer to death but also the safety of the identities being exposed. Our enemies would use Bella to threaten her life knowing that we would rescue her and expose our secret to the public at the same time!"

"How the hell does that do us any good?" Rosalie asked still no comprehending Emmett's logic.

"It profoundly helps us because this way we have a foundation to explain that you changed Bella by accident during your hunting, but it would be beneficial in the long run because it eliminated the threats from our enemies using Bella as bait to lure us out to reveal us as vampires. Thus if revealed our efforts to blend in wonderfully with human society would be decimated forcing the family to go into hiding." He paused continuing with same enthusiasm his train of thought, "If Bella is already a vampire this gets rid of threats by external forces such as rogue vampires like Victoria and James and protects our secret identities from the general panic."

Rosalie was slowly understanding his idea as she ran the facts bit by bit coming to a complete understanding her eye dimly shining with hope. "You are a genius, husband!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and passionately kissing his lips.

Emmett kissed back fervent then broke the kiss to say smugly beaming at her, "I was being logical this whole time and came up with this brilliant idea that saves both of our asses not even remotely suggesting any running away, while you were panicking like a maniac as if it was a freaking apocalypse going to happen."

"You were right…this time," she said with a twinge of annoyance being forced to admit it out loud.

"I will remember you said that," he responded boastfully still widely grinning at Rosalie. "I think we better get back before Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice gets suspicious of us. Everything will be alright, babe. There is no need to worry we got us an amazing back-up plan thanks to _me_."

"Shut up," Rosalie snapped at the Emmett. "Tell me what our plan is going to be while we are walking back to the rest of them most probably still parked motionless at the same spot."

Rosalie and Emmett walked hand-in-hand leisurely back to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper as Emmett detailed the plan to make them look less guilty of their crimes thus getting a lesser punishment from Carlisle and Esme. They would return back to the others with a morose and saddened expression over the loss of Edward feigning it at least even though neither felt that losing Edward was a major loss entirely because life would go on without him. Over time, Edward would be past memory as the Cullens might occasionally think about him from time to time. Emmett would tell them that Rosalie had no intention of changing Bella that it was in fact a horrible accident when she was hunting and her blood lust briefly overwhelmed her as her control was very little also it was quite dark in the woods. This way Rosalie had no knowledge that it was Bella ambling through the forest that late in the afternoon. After that, Rosalie would tell how she had chosen to admit that it was her that unintentionally transformed Bella into a vampire and Edward completely flipped out at the news. Edward then started to become violent and enrage viciously assaulting and attacking Rosalie who was not looking for a fight just a listening ear on Edward's part. Edward had let the human infiltrate his mind affecting his control that whenever he heard anyone had done harm to his beloved Bella he became aggressive losing all his control of his emotions and any shred of logic that existed and acting on his own belligerent impulses. Edward was ferociously inflicting pain upon Rosalie, who was unarmed and not fighting back resisting his violence. Emmett had no other option but to step in and fight against Edward who was not in any right state of mind at the time. Emmett would further say that he was not going to allow Edward to brutally hurt Rosalie, his sister, even if what she did was something that he did not want for Bella. Her humanity was important to him, but the longer she remained human it only increased the risk for Bella's life and the Cullen family vampire identities being discovered. In a way, Rosalie inadvertently changed Bella against her will, but this would ensure the safety of Bella and the Cullen family in the long run. Emmett would claim that he did his best to make Edward calm down, but Edward refused to let go of his intense anger fuming off of him. Edward had never been so riled up and agitated like this and with his sporadic violent behavior only one of them would come out alive. Edward left him no other option but to fight against him with all his strength and come out the winner. Edward's death could have been avoided if he had only listened to Emmett and settled down becoming calm thus easier to talk it out peacefully which would have let both of them come out alive. Edward's enraged state made it impossible for any civil discussion to occur.

* * *

**_I will do my best to update on the next couple remaining parts of this story. I've had a blast writing this over the past year or so and proud of my work that has quite changed than my original intention for the plotline, but i like how it is going. Feel free to comment or make suggestions if you all have any. Thanks for you patience!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_I'm sorry for it being almost four months since I last updated this, but i've been busy. I have been working on this for months and finally wrapped up this chapter which is extremely lengthy. I packed a lot action and emotion into this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! R&R!_**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

As Rosalie suspected, the others still remained in their positions when she had snuck off to find Emmett almost two hours ago and still mourning solemnly not evening glancing up to notice Rosalie and Emmett standing in front of them. Rosalie and Emmett exchanged intrigued glances at they silently commuted whether to leave them and head back to the house for them or interrupt them form their grieving session. Silently arguing with their glances, they came to the decision to return back to the house and patiently wait for them in the living room which would give them more time to come to acceptance with their loss that was heavily affecting them. Rosalie became edgy to confront Bella who was left back at the Cullen house before the rest of them pursued Emmett and Edward into the woods several hours ago. For the time being, the Cullens would fabricate a story about Edward taking a long hunting trip instead of breaking the news to her that Edward was dead. Bella handle the fabricated story much better than news about her love being dead. All newborn vampires should be dealt with delicately so that they are not informed of alarming news that would send them into a mad frenzy. The mad frenzy and intense burn for fresh blood was not lethal when combined particularly for any humans that came in contact with the newborn vampire. Rosalie remember all to well her experience as a newborn that was insanely difficult to control her emotions and insistent longing human blood, and without the aid of Carlisle it would have been much worse with several humans getting slaughtered in the process.

Emmett squeezed her hand reassuringly as they entered the front lawn of the house exiting the woods. Rosalie was freaking out as they drew nearer especially as she stood on the front porch her panic in full gear. Bella sat hugging her knees to her chest rocking back and forth on the carpet in the living room as she muttered random statements in a hushed tone. Bella quit her rocking back and forth with her back stiffening in alarm as she sensed people in the room remaining motionless and ready to attack if needed.

Bella growled in a low tone.

"Bella," Emmett calmly spoke. "You are not in any danger it is just Rosalie and I."

She stopped growling and slowly swiveled around rising to her feet to stand nearby them. Skeptically, Bella scrutinized their facial expressions and stances assessing if she should regard them as a threat or not. "Where are the others?" she demanded impatiently crossing her arms tightly across her chest with her scarlet eyes staring intensely at them.

"They are just taking a leisure stroll with Edward calming him down and we were told to return back to house to check up on how you were doing," Emmett lied through his teeth showing.

"Thanks you guys take your own precious time no worries about me and my sanity! How the hell do you suppose I feel?" Bella spouted out angrily with her red pupils blazing with thirst. "I _need_ blood! Those damn blood baggies are disgusting!"

"They will return in a couple hours and then one of us will take you out hunting." Emmett kept steady eye contact with Bella softening his gaze to remove her guard that was making her act hostile against them. Paranoia was a typical side effect that developed in a newborn vampire as their body is rapidly adjusting to their transformation and the vampire instinct and senses kick in.

"I want to hunt _now_!" she exclaimed incensed flailing her arms.

"You have to learn to control you thirst early on or it will cause much trouble for you later on while adjusting to being a vampire in your early stages of eternal life." Bella was more stubborn than he had expected making his task challenging to handle, but with fragile methods Bella would drop her guard and become easier to deal with.

"Don't talk to me about control damnit! You are going to take me hunting now otherwise I am going alone and I do not care. My thirst is severe and I can not control myself if I don't get fresh blood into my system as soon as possible!"

"I am not going to take you anywhere not until the others return. Once Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper are back that is when we can discuss about any sorts of hunting arrangements," Emmett stated firmly yet gently.

Rosalie stood still like an elegant stone statue besides Emmett as she listened to their quarrel with Bella's thirst making her quite testy and volatile. She was not able to muster up enough courage to confront Bella in her current irrational and unstable state. Emmett and Bella maintained an epic staring contest with neither blinking nor moving their glances away from each other while they bickered.

"I can easily get by you because you can not keep me trapped in this house as I starve and burn with my persistent thirst. I am much stronger than you right now and that means you cannot easily hold me down without me kicking you ass," Bella bluntly stated her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"That may be the case but I have more experience than you trumping your immature experience in hunting and dealing with my control over my vampire instincts and needs. I will not let you go hunting by yourself you are endangering innocent human life and revealing your identity to other people you will come in contact with whether they are human or vampire."

"This is inhumane torture keeping me locked in this house while I suffer of thirst!" she stated highly irritated with Emmett, who was being completely stubborn with her, as her scarlet eyes glared bitterly at him."

Emmett bellowed a laugh at her comment. "Oh that is rich!" he noted comically. "Inhuman torture? You are not a human _anymore_ thus we are not inflicting any _inhumane_ torture of any sort upon you that you cannot handle."

Bella began to verbalize something when the door swung open with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme standing in the doorway utterly baffled at the dispute occurring that they could hear loud and clear several miles away. Emmett and Bella stayed in their position keeping fixed stares on each other while arguing, even though both of them could sense the rest of the Cullens had returned from the woods it did not cease the argument or staring with such intensity sizing up each other. Rosalie half-turned around to note the presence of them and then back to intently observing Emmett and Bella as her edginess and nerves only worsened along with paranoia setting back in.

Carlisle broke the silence. Clearing his throat loudly, he stated in his usual calming tone, "Thank you Emmett for dealing with Bella while you waited for us to return and Bella you need to take a deep breath and calm down."

Emmett and Bella broke their fixed stares in the staring contest now focusing their gazes on Carlisle. Emmett guided Rosalie towards the living room settling comfortably on the couch as she lay in his arms while he cradled her soothingly. Bella snarled at Carlisle staying locked in her position refusing to move and calm down. Alice and Jasper crept along on either side of Carlisle ready to pin Bella down in effort to prevent her from attacking them in her unpredictable state as her emotions flailed rampantly lacking control and restraint.

Esme witness the chaos occurring no just with Bella's new adjustment to being a newborn vampire but along with the dense tension that clung in the air like a rain cloud looming above their heads. It broke her heart to see her family experiencing such tragedy after the loss of a beloved brother and son. All the Cullens had unanimously agreed that for a few years they would not tell Bella that Edward was dead for it would make her transition period of her newborn stage even more precarious and unstable making it worse to handle. Until Carlisle and Esme felt Bella was capable of maintaining and controlling her emotions, Bella would have to believe what they told her, though it wouldn't be difficult as Bella thoroughly trusted the Cullens. The Cullens was like her second family besides her own hereditary family she was born into. Esme was overwhelmed with many emotions that it was making it difficult to even feign a normal composure without hinting something was wrong with her. Just like vampire powers can be a gift at times, same concept goes for that it can be a curse to have them. Though her power was compassion and not as powerful as Alice's premonition or her former son's telepathy, Esme felt the brunt of the current situation swirl around her in a whirlwind of confusion causing much difficulty to logically reason and feign a shred of normality for Bella's sake.

Bella did not move from her defensive stance, but neither did she even intend on attacking Carlisle. Her thirst was making it impossible to maintain any sanity and composure as it made insistent reminders of it more often that Bella would have preferred. Alice ambled silently besides Bella placing a comforting hand on her arm as Bella moved her gaze from Carlisle to Alice. Her perkiness that typically radiated off of her was suppressed by a gloomy cloud of sadness that dwelled in her dark topaz eyes. "Bella I understand that you want to go hunting and that you are quite thirsty," Alice began in a serious tone keeping eye contact with her.

Bella interrupted rudely adding, "If you keep mentioning that I'm so damn thirsty, it only gets worse! I _need_ to go hunting or I swear I have no problem getting through _that_ door and run into those woods!"

"You need to stop thinking about your hunger or it will drive you crazy. I cannot allow you to go out there unprepared as you test your new abilities and heightened senses. We are doing this for your own safety! We have all gone through the newborn vampire stage, some of us had it bit more rough than others yet we managed to obtain great levels of control which is why we can be around humans easier than the usual rogue vampire who is not vegetarian," Alice firmly lectured Bella.

"I can't get any sense of control if this hunger isn't quenched soon!" Bella fired back at Alice.

Jasper was standing besides to Carlisle exchanging a wordless conversation with him as they watched Alice try to calm Bella down. If Alice could not get Bella to chill out, Jasper and Carlisle would have to go to measures that would force her to calm down against her will, but neither of them wanted to resort to that if it was possible.

"You are letting your hunger get the best of you, and you can't let it win! Fight it, Bella!" Alice exclaimed raising her voice in concern as Bella still was resistant to becoming calm. It was if the Bella she knew was not there anymore for a new Bella had possessed her with a temperamental state.

"I am done fighting it! I am no losing any remaining patience I still have after being trapped in this house for nearly 12 hours! I will have no issue getting past of you and outside of this house with my newborn vampire strength that it is stronger than all of yours!" Bella yelled passionately with thick rage in her voice.

"You may be stronger than us all, Bella," Alice stated frankly doing her best not to give up hope on Bella that was seemed to still be a lost cause. "But you haven't learned the practice of control that all of us have and cultivated over several years of practice. It is a thorny process and can be more than you are capable of doing on your own. We can all help you through this. You do not have to go through this by yourself."

"I can get this practice if you let me go hunting! How can you all just stand around there gawking at me while I am _suffering _here?"

_You think this is suffering. This isn't even the worst of the process it is just the beginning of a long road for you, _Jasper mentally added.

Drawing a long sigh, Jasper and Carlisle glance on last time at each other as both of them mustered the strength to do what had to be done. Bella was completely incapable of being calm as she was only getting testier and aggressively agitated towards them as they attempted as best they could to peacefully get her to calm down. Jasper stealthily sauntered forward towards the small table that was against the wall with the large oval mirror hovering above it and silently opened it drawing out a needle. The needle was highly specialized that it could puncture a vampire's tough skin. The syringe contained a concoction with a liquid containing a clear fluid that gave fiery sensations to the vampire that it made them feel that they were burning from the inside. Carlisle had created it few months back in case of emergency had to be used on a vampire that tried to endanger Bella, but now it seemed that the syringe originally intended to protect Bella would be used for Bella that would protect her from herself. Carlisle had forced himself to get accustomed to being around blood as he pursued to become a doctor despite being a vampire. In most cases, he could do this deed, but with the needle now going to be used on Bella it made that harder to just inject her with the syringe like he normally is able to do gently when dealing with his human patients. This was for Bella sake as she was being quite defiant towards them and lashing out though she is not intentionally doing so for it is her hunger that is making her act this way. Jasper handed the syringe to Carlisle as he stared at it for a few moments getting as he embarked on using the invention intended to help save Bella now against her own willpower yet it was for her own good in the end. Jasper already knew he had to have a blood baggie with him once the fluid from the needle got into Bella system. She would endure much more pain than she was much intensity as she would have no control over her emotions. It was vital that Jasper had the blood baggies at hand or the serum would kill Bella within ten minutes as it was fast acting agent.

Esme became worried when she saw her husband holding a needle in his hands tucked behind him. Instantly, she recognized the peculiar object as the invention he had been slaving on for weeks intensely months ago. He had not briefed her on the full extent of the purpose and details of this invention, but Esme knew enough of the usage of it and how it affected the vampire. She strode besides him and murmured in a worried tone, "Why do you have that thing with you, dear? Are you planning on using it on Bella?"

He stared painstakingly into Esme's eyes and answered glumly and terse without further explaining to his wife as he could barely find a way to justify his actions to himself, "Unfortunately, yes."

Esme saw it was difficult for Carlisle to do this especially to Bella. No matter what none of them the ones who had attempted to talk Bella down calmly was working out well. At this point, Bella would have to force against her will to become calmer. Esme gave Carlisle's hand a reassuring squeeze before he let go of her hand clutching onto the syringe exchanged a terse glance with Jasper as he got into place for his role in the task. Alice and Bella were still discussing or at least Alice was still discussing while Bella was angrily shouting at Alice. Jasper strode towards Alice who remained to keep her composure even though Bella yelling at her was slowly hurting her feelings inside. Jasper snakes his arm around her petite waist and whispered tenderly, "Hunny, you do not have to continue to try anymore. This is taking a toll on you I know you feel deeply hurt by what Bella is saying, but this is not the real Bella. This is the unruly hunger talking which is making Bella out of her usual character. Bella is not saying this intentionally to hurt your feelings. Just go stand with Esme and I will take care of this."

Alice stared soulfully at Jasper her grimace set on her small-pixy face. Jasper sighed and approached Bella who was now glaring with great hostility towards him without him even saying one word yet. Carlisle crept silently behind waiting for the right moment to caught Bella off her guard when she least expects it. Newborn vampires have heightened senses particularly hearing and sight. Cautiously, Carlisle moved closer behind Bella making sure that he stayed at least on foot away or the plan would fail as she would sense him behind her turning around. Jasper was talking to her in a soothing voice distracting her quite well that Bella let her guard down.

"Bella I know what you are going through right now. You have to listen to us because we are on side, not here to cause you any harm. I spend many years as an uncontrolled rogue vampire travelling around with a typical vampire who taught me survival skills and techniques while manipulating me for my power as I was useful for doings. Years passed that I was alongside her as she raised an army of newborn vampires for her own bidding and plans. You can trust us. We only want to see that this newborn phase goes smoothly for you as we had to learn by trial and error. You are lucky that you have other vampires especially us who are here to assist you."

Bella blinked as she tried to take in the information as the rage and hunger still boiled in her blood. Part of Jasper's speech got to her and she knew they are only trying to help her, but it no point of she doesn't go hunting to subdue the hunger overwhelming her. Bella opened her mouth then closed it. "I've had enough of this lecturing. I know you all are only supporting and helping me through this, but it is useless if I'm kept inside while this damn thirst drives me mad!" she burst out irately flailing her arms about.

Carlisle realized that Bella was slowly going insane as that thirst was driving her ferocity within her. Removing the cap from the syringe Carlisle discarded on the flood and staring at the needle.

Jasper placed his hands firmly on Bella's shoulders as he kept her grounded even though she attempted to get out of his grip as Jasper rammed her against the wall. "Bella I hate to do this, but this is for your good," he said hesitantly as he glanced quickly at Carlisle signaling him.

Carlisle approached Bella and stabbed the needle in her neck cringing as he stuck it in. The needle slowly went into her skin past the tough outer layer that a vampire has and deeper till the liquid in the syringe course within her bloodstream within minutes. Carlisle pulled the syringe out of her neck haphazardly tossing it on the floor. At first, Bella felt nothing but within couple minutes she felt a fiery burning from within her as her body felt it was being light from the inside. Jasper let go of her shoulders and instantly Bella collapsed to the ground seizing violently clutching her stomach.

"The fire! It burns! Make it stop!" she exclaimed her voice straining to speak and filled with pain. The pain from the scorching liquid concoction only intensified more. The burning that Bella was experiencing that made if feel that she was literally on fire from the inside was ten times worst that her thirst that was still burning in her throat yet more fiercely as ever. Bella thrashed on the floor squirming around constantly unable to keep still even for a second. Alice and Esme stood utterly still watching in horror as they witnessed Bella endure unbearable painful surge of burning throughout her entire body. Carlisle cringe repulsed at his own actions. _It should not have come down to this. The syringe is much more potent than I expected it to be. _

Jasper dashed to the kitchen that was past the family room, where Rosalie and Emmett still sat on the couch away from all the action occurring in the foyer. Effortlessly opening the refrigerator, Jasper pulled out the several chilled bags of blood stored inside and using his razor sharp teeth to tear the blood baggie open. He poured the blood into a coffee mug and warmed it in the microwave so it would lukewarm to semi-satisfy Bella's raging thirst. Carlisle was always prepared with excess amount of blood baggies that was being kept for when it was time for Bella's transformation. Her transformation had come sooner than all had expected particularly Edward, but the rest of them were managing adjusting to his change. Bella had it much worse dealing with her dramatic new lifestyle and appetite. It would take awhile before all the Cullens could fully get used to the new Bella. It took several months usually for a typical newborn vampire to completely adjust with their condition and return to a somewhat normality with not as much erratic mood swings and emotions that could change in an instant as they could be easily riled up and angered. Jasper grabbed the warm mug of blood from the microwave hastening toward the foyer where Carlisle was tending to Bella.

Carlisle crouched beside Bella who was still having slight spasm as he waited for her to stop squirming around thus making it hard to inject her with the antidote with the syringe containing the flaming liquid insinuating an intense burning within the vampire's blood. If she didn't stop wriggling in searing pain surging throughout her bloodstream in her body, Carlisle had no other option but to give Bella the antidote otherwise the flaming liquid from the needle would kill her for sure. Esme and Alice clung to each other barely managing to witness this scene cringing at horror with the intense side effects that Bella was clearly displaying with her thrashing even though it wasn't as violent as it was initially. Within a couple minutes, Bella completely stopped moving laying utterly still on the floor paralyzed appearing dead, but she wasn't yet only if she lay in the paralysis for a couple more minutes as the liquid rages through her body ultimately shutting down her vampire system completely. Painstakingly, Carlisle stuck the antidote at the same spot of her neck the syringe had been stabbed previously. The antidote was intended to jumpstart the vampire from their paralysis allowing them to slowly recover to their normal vampiric state which affects their speed and reactions. Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Alice watched Bella scrutinizing her hoping she would respond to the antidote soon. Carlisle took the mug from Jasper ripping it out of his death grip as he observed Bella anxiously. Esme and Alice did the best to maintain their uneasy glance at Bella just lying still on the floor not yet moving even slightly and exchanged worrisome glances between them.

Bella softly groaned and shifted painfully from her state of paralysis struggling to begin to move her fingers causing her to moan louder agonizingly. Her fingers gradually stretched as the moved on to attempting to bend her knees that was more excruciating than she expected. It was as if Bella was trying to bend her arms and legs that felt like stiff metal piping. Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle had sighed a huge sigh of relief to see Bella finally moving after minutes of no response that felt like felt like days waiting for any sign of movement from her. It took almost half and hour before Bella managed to get up off the floor and sat upright her back facing them. Bella cautiously stretched out her arms around and shook the paralysis from her legs somehow coping with simple movement not yet back to normal vampire senses. Baffled, Bella reoriented herself with her surroundings as she lost had lost all consciousness after the onset of the syringe. Any events that happen during that fiasco, Bella had no capability of recalling clearly as it was hazy, but everything else before that are quite clear. Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle stared wide eyed at her frozen still as a statue with a faint smile now plastered their faces as their fright of possibly losing Bella no longer visible on their facial expressions. Alice was beaming with sheer relief as her eyes shined of joy as the embraced Jasper giddily that Bella had not died. They had already lost a beloved son and brother among their family. Most of the Cullens considered Bella as a part of their family including her in their lives that sometimes put her in danger because of her close association with vampires even if they were "vegetarian". Bella oddly glanced at Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle a bit taken aback by their particularly giddy mood not recalling any memory that they had watched her closely with her almost brush with death after being stuck with the syringe of vile substance that caused such torture and pain within Bella.

Hoarsely, Bella spoke in a somewhat low voice as it cracked a bit, "What happened? Why do you all look so relieved as if the apocalypse had been stopped or something? I feel I missed out on a detail that would clarify this confusion I have. And why the hell am I lying on the ground and not to mention the fact that I feel sore all over along with my arms and legs stiff like steel. It is as if I've been run over by a speeding eighteen wheeler truck."

There was a silence as they gaped at here still with hope and joy shining on their faces.

Without explaining anything to the disoriented Bella, Alice moved from her statuesque pose and leapt forward to kneel besides Bella. "You are alive, Bella! I don't know what I was going to do if I lost you! I love you like my own sister! Don't give us a panic attack like that again ever!" Alice exclaimed impassioned shaking Bella to emphasize her immense concern and sheer jubilant state over Bella still being alive. Alice went on a rant as all her emotions of the ordeal she had just witnessed bubbled out of her.

Alice's avid rant only confused Bella more than she already was. Looking at Alice and tersely to the Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle standing few feet behind Alice, Bella stared utterly baffled not remotely sure of what was occurring around her. Carlisle could read from Bella's facial expression that their emotional state of elation was overwhelmed Bella who was also not sure of what had happened previously. It seemed that the fiery sensations that were immediate side effects of the contents in the syringe worked perfectly as he had hoped it would when Carlisle was designing it months back. The contents of the liquid in the syringe would onset a severe case of memory loss that the person who was injected with its contents would not remember clearly of the events while the liquid fluid caused them to burn from the inside out. This would baffle this unfortunate person that they would not be able to recall who had attacked them preventing them from avenging the people who had tortured them or that was if the vampire even survived. The liquid within the syringe was created to be fast acting and kill the vampire within a time span of thirty minutes as they would severely suffer. Fire was fatal and quite a dangerous agent to vampires which made it their worst enemy.

Carlisle sauntered graciously towards Alice and placed his hand on her shoulder. Alice shifted her gaze that was glued on Bella as she swiveled around to look at Carlisle, who had a serious face yet was looking at Alice lovingly with his topaz eyes. He started in his normal calm tone with his hand still resting on Alice's shoulder, "Alice, I know you are overjoyed of Bella pulling through and surviving that, but you must understand she is feeling completely overwhelmed as she is slowly coming back to consciousness. We are just as relieved of Bella being alive, but let us not perplex her the moment she becomes conscious and attempted to put together the pieces of what has just happened to her for her memory is working overtime to recall it. Her memory of the events during that time is really hazy and unclear. Let me explain to Bella of the events that transpired here not too long ago."

Alice nodded and rose to her feet shuffling back to Jasper to stand closely besides him. Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he pondered about how he would enlighten Bella of what she could not remember. If he did choose his words cautiously Bella would become enraged of how he caused to make her endure such agony and not completely understand it was for her own good. Bella had not a shred of control as her bloodlust was ravaging crazily within that severely altered her attitude as Bella became impatient and snappy towards them. They did their best to make Bella calm down, but their attempts failed miserably for Bella only became more agitated verging on violent. Carlisle was forced to use that agent that reaped horrifying results that nearly destroying Bella yet was utterly successful in its intended purposes of tormenting a vampire while burning physically from within. Pursing his lips into a thin line, Carlisle informed bluntly, "You nearly died Bella." She didn't have to know about the horrendous details just the overall fact.

"I remember I was talking with Alice, then after that all I am able to recall is feeling like I was being light on fire within my body and the intense torment of pain," Bella admitted wearily still concentrating hard on remembering the hazy memories in more clarity.

Carlisle managed to keep a straight face that showed no guilt of his role in that torment that she had experience previously. "You pulled through because you are a fighter, Bella. It was very difficult for us to see feeling completely useless unable to help you out in any way possible. For a short time, we were sure you were gone, but you endured through it and came back to us."

"I am glad I didn't- I'm extremely thirsty more than I was before," Bella started her train of thought but broke it off grasping her throat as her hunger re-surfaced overpoweringly.

Jasper ambled to Bella crouching down and handed her the mug of lukewarm blood that was still somewhat warm enough. Bella took the mug from Jasper and glanced at the thick red liquid in the mug and flashed an odd glance at Jasper unsure of what it was.

As if he read her mind, Jasper quickly stated answering Bella's unspoken question that was revealed from her repulsed and odd facial expression at the mug and Jasper, "It is human blood. There are some baggies of it stored in the fridge if you want more. That should help to suppress your thirst enough before we take you out hunting soon."

Bella wafted the red liquid within the mug and contorted her face into a disgusted facial expression for the blood did not smell the least bit delicious as she massively carved human blood. This blood smelled stall and repulsive. "I don't want this!" Bella said aggravated. "This will not help me at all!"

Esme chimed in, "I'm sure that your heightened sense of smell is telling you this isn't fresh blood which is what you want, but just taste one sip. You will see that it will sooth that hunger and you won't have to be preoccupied with this obsession of hunting to eliminate that nagging bloodlust. Our "vegetarian" diets are not exactly as satisfactory as actual human blood, but a long time ago we all vowed to wane off that craving so no to endanger or harm humans. It is difficult at first, but with time it gets easier to handle though we all have our times it is difficult to deal with it."

Reluctantly, Bella brought the mug to her lips tilting the cup as the thick red liquid slide into her mouth. Bella withdrew the mug from her lips after the first sip as its stale smell was overcome by it savory, rich flavor that was bursting in her mouth. Her scarlet red eye lit up with craving as she drank the rest of the contents in the mug feeling somewhat satisfied with her bloodlust for human blood had sharply reduced to a dulling almost non-existent need. "Mhmm….,"Bella muttered softly and licked the remaining contents of the cup clean placing it on the floor.

Carlisle took the mug and asked Bella, "Do you want more? Do not worry there is more where this came from."

Bella contemplated about this for a part of her longed for more of that savory blood yet a part of her did not necessarily need more because her raging thirst had been suppressed. "Not right now, but I might ask for some later."

"Feel free to take as much as you need. I can always order more if the supply starts to run short."

"Thanks that actually did help quite a lot." Bella shifted languidly though no longer were did her movements feel stiff as she was able to bend her arms and legs with a bit more ease yet still at a slower rate.

She got to her feet with some help from Carlisle, but had to lean on him for some support because her legs felt weak nearly buckling under her after her first couple struggling steps. Carlisle assisted Bella into the family room where Rose and Emmett had been located through all of the previous events that transpired in the foyer. Rose and Emmett were completely in their own little world, but Emmett snapped back to reality as he saw Carlisle approach the family room with Bella in tow by his side. Rose was still dazed lost in her own thoughts and ponderings.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Bella almost died," Carlisle responded verbally then through a glance flashed at him had noted Emmett would be informed later. Emmett clearly understood that if Carlisle was unable to verbally say his thoughts there was definitely more to the story that he was mentioning that made Emmett curious of this story.

Taking a major hint from Carlisle, Emmett cleared his throat and responded, "I am glad that Bella survived."

Upon hearing Emmett's voice, Rosalie was sucked back to reality and her current surroundings as her thoughts and musings faded into the background into a box in the corner of her mind soon to be revisited. Rosalie blinked and saw Bella lying on the love sofa across from Emmett and herself with Carlisle hovering besides sitting on the arm of the love sofa. Rosalie tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Rosalie began to open her mouth again to speak but no words were uttered as it hung open. Emmett saw Rosalie struggling to deal with her situation and to see Bella like this was not helping her at all. Emmett soothingly stroked her arm and murmured softly in her ear, "It's alright, babe. Bella will be fine soon."

Rosalie glanced up at Emmett with misery written all over her sullen face. Cradling her face tenderly, Emmett caressed her cheek running his thumb along her smooth pale skin. Emmett knew she was feeling horrid with all of the crazy events that had occurred, but he had to let her know that she did not cause this chaos. Bella had always thrust herself into precarious situations putting her life in danger. Bella instigated this disarray with her curiosity to continue her association with vampires. Bella would have been completely safe from the vampires that have been after here and getting seriously injured because she could not stay away from Edward for her own good. She would have lived a normal human life soon to be graduating high school and going to live in the real world someday have a family of her own eventually grow old. Instead, Bella was doomed to be seventeen for the rest of her eternal life never to retain any sense of normality neither stay in one place for a long time without people beginning to get suspicious of how she would not age. Bella thought that being turned into a vampire would solve her solutions with being accident prone making her completely safe from harm, but now she had to live with maintaining her identity allowing only the Cullens to know she was a vampire. Now, she would not be able to see her parents or friends again because they would notice that Bella would appear different and eventually become curious of how she maintains her youthful look threatening her vampire identity to be revealed. Unlike majority of the Cullens who had no close friends or family when were turned into a vampire, it is a entirely different scenario for Bella as she will struggle to having to let go of her human past along with all her family and friends. Being a vampire had is perks, but it also has it disadvantages to say the least.

Bella lay on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling lost in her thoughts to observe Emmett and Rosalie in the room. Alice, Esme, and Jasper sauntered gracefully into the family room shifting their worrisome glances from Emmett and Rosalie parked on the sofa consoling each other and Bella on the other couch recovering slowly. Bella mustered up energy to shift from lying on her back to sitting upright against the back of the couch. Her movements became more fluid and not as stiffening which was a good sign. Bella asked in a semi-hoarse voice, "Where's Edward?" It only registered at that very moment that Edward had been not present which raised her concern as her mind began to run through theories of where he was and what could have happened to him that would explain his disappearance.

The Cullens subtly exchanged nervous glimpses unsure of what to say without exactly telling Bella that Edward was dead. This was not the best time to tell Bella something like that especially when her mental state was volatile as she was somehow managing through this rough transition period of being a newborn vampire. It would be years before Bella would be told the truth. All of them realized it was wrong to lie to Bella, but if she knew it would utterly devastate her to the point of taking a trip to the Volturi to commit suicide. For the time being, Bella would be left in the dark about Edward's death until she was stable and they felt that she would be able to handle it without suicidal and quite depressed. They silently communicated with their glances deciding who would fabricate a lie to answer Bella. If none of them answered, she would automatically sense something was wrong and none of them intended this to occur for it would have horrific repercussions.

Sighing, Alice strolled towards Bella taking a seat next to her. Attempting to keep a somewhat composed state, Alice explained calmly, "Edward will be gone for awhile, he is having difficulty dealing with this situation. He told us that he needed some time and space to sort out this in solitude. Edward went up to Alaska and will be staying with the Denali Coven for some time. This had nothing to do with you, Bella. Edward is not able to handle his problems at the moment. He would never abandon you for he loves you too much to ever hurt you like that. You will always have Edward nothing can make him unlove you. You have transformed his life to mean something more meaningful and purposeful now that he has someone who he loves and deeply cares about. All his eternal life, Edward has no one by his side which turned him bitter and formed walls in his heart making it hard to fall in love. That all changed when he met you and Edward knew he wanted to be with you for eternity."

There was a long pause.

No one said a word only passed soundless looks communicating with their eyes.

Bella stared baffled at Alice trying to register what she had just explained. Part of her wanted to find Edward and haul his ass back here because he was doing causing heartache and damage being away from her. Yet another part of her knew that Alice was right about how Edward would return soon just needing some time to think by himself to clear his head. Alice hugged Bella able to tell from her face part of her felt wounded that Edward was away when she most needed him during this chaotic time in Bella's newborn phase. Esme sat on the other side of Bella to be of somewhat assistance to comfort the distraught Bella struggling to understand the events that were happening to her. Jasper stayed standing awkwardly in the middle of the family room amidst the melancholy environment around them. Jasper felt everyone's various moods and emotions trying to not let it get to him remaining detached from their emotions. Emmett was the only person that was not raging with constantly changing emotions and moods with some happiness and overall love coming from him as he held Rosalie comfortingly. Rosalie had the overwhelming guilt and dread emanating from her that it caused him to flinch because he never realized so much misery could be in a vampire particularly like Rosalie, who was known to be quite vain and selfish most of the time. This whole situation was really affecting Rosalie as she had blamed herself for starting this whole scene and madness for them all with her accidental mistake of drinking from Bella and turning her. Carlisle was staying the most level-headed along with Jasper as they were not allowing themselves to be in touch with their inner emotions after everything that has happened to them. Emotions would make it impossible to logic out solutions as it would distort their judgment of how to properly assess this scenario.

Carlisle took a quick look at the family room and turned around making his way towards his den as if he was on a mission. Jasper followed closely behind Carlisle his interest peaked of this mission and plan. Carlisle was well aware that Jasper was stalking behind him yet it barely bothered him. In fact, Carlisle needed to talk with Jasper in his den of what their next steps from here would be for the rest of the family and particularly Bella. Past the kitchen into to then end of the long hallway, Carlisle entered his den flicking the lights on and sat in the leather executive chair behind the mahogany desk. Without an invitation, Jasper walked into the den taking a seat in on of the two chairs that were located in front of the desk.

"We have a grave situation here," Carlisle stated apprehensively lightly tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Have any idea of how we can get past this and address how to approach of how to deal with Bella's transition?"

Pensively, Carlisle pursued his lips intensely concentrating about his response to answer Jasper. This was an odd scenario that even he was having difficulties to come up with multiple solutions to approach the situation.

"We have to take this newborn stage with Bella one day at a time. It will have its ups and downs, but all of us have experienced what she is going through which makes it easier for Bella to know that she is not going to go through this alone. She had people who are here to help here through this. Bella has great potential as a vampire, with qualities that she possessed as a human that would make a powerful yet controlled vampire. Bella is unlike any human any of us have ever encountered," Jasper began.

Carlisle got his thoughts together and continued to explain further from what Jasper had already stated. "All of us had different types of newborn stage with some of having more difficulty to manage than others, but in the end we got through it. Bella will not take as long because unlike any of us, she had a family that is here for her every step of the way to assist her from our own personal experiences. It pains me to keep from Bella that Edward is dead, but we all know that something as tragic at that would drive her to insanity making it harder to move on. She will find out eventually but for now what Alice told Bella about Edward's "trip" seems to have convinced Bella good enough that it seems like the truth. I feel that Bella obtain a unique power that none of us have ever seen before. Once we have got her under control and Bella is able to cope her lifestyle change, which is when we can tell her the truth about Edward without having to worry about that the news would destroy her. I am going to call for a meeting tomorrow afternoon with everyone and even invite Jacob."

"Jacob?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"Yes, he has a right to know about Bella. At first, it will be odd to him as she would smell quite different as he has heightened sensitive smell now that he is a werewolf," Carlisle clarified. "We would have to describe to Bella some changes that will have to be made such as no longer associating with her parents and friends so not to put them in harm's way also keep them from finding out she is a vampire. If they find out her identity, then it reveals the rest of our identities as well. I know it will be painful to do so, but if we keep humans closely associated with us there is a higher chance of them being in danger that would make it harder to live their lives normally without being paranoid of danger that would lurk close by. At least, we will allow Bella to say her farewells to them, but it will take years before she completely is able to get past those human memories that will remind Bella of her loved ones she abandoned upon being changed."

"Yes that seems fair as it is Bella has more people that she deeply cares about that were in her human life. We could easily forget our human past as we had no friends or family that were really close with prior to becoming a vampire. But I do not understand why Jacob should come?" Jasper did not have anything against Jacob, but saw no need to get him involved because he would only aggravate the situation with his unstable moods as he was a newly transformed werewolf and not fully gained control over his emotions which was easily triggered especially now. His emotions could cause him to get hurt just by overreacting to the news about Bella as he would become unruly and vicious towards the Cullens, which he still blames to this day for putting Bella in constant risk. Partially, Jake was right because there was part of the Cullen which was selfish and wanted to keep Bella to themselves to protect her from any dangers, but at the same time it was also not true as Bella is the person who was adamant about not distancing herself from them because her association would only bring more danger to her yet Bella was stubborn refusing to listen because her love for Edward, in particular, and the other Cullens prevented her from doing so.

"Jacob might be a werewolf, but he is bound to find out sooner or later and it is better he finds out from us directly instead of a third party particularly anyone from his wolf pack. It will take time for Jake to get adjusted to the fact Bella is no longer human. And I'm sure he will be enraged about it because he was quite adamant about Bella remaining human even if she wanted it to be with Edward forever without aging or growing old."

There was a long silence as Jasper looked around the office casually observing not sure of how to respond. Carlisle was having a difficult time dealing with the death of Edward just like the others. Neither of them said anything more just in deep thought thinking about their major loss as his death had not completely sunk in yet. Jasper noticed after a few moments that Carlisle didn't want any more about that topic, so he left the study to allow Carlisle some time on his own to reminisce about his beloved adoptive son.

Carlisle looked calm from the outside wearing a pleasant smile which was covering up the pain of that Carlisle was experiencing from losing his adoptive son. Over the past century, Carlisle had grown close to Edward as he was the first member of the Cullen family. Carlisle had felt lonely wandering from place to place without anyone to accompany him that he often felt miserable even though he had to put on a happy face when he was on duty at the hospital. He reminisced of that day he was working at the hospital at Chicago in 1918, where Edward Anthony Masen, 17 years old, was diagnosed with a severe case of the Spanish Influenza. The pandemic of the Spanish Influenza affected young adults especially. Over his centuries of existence, Carlisle had seen more than his fair share of death as it often would not affect him emotionally. Also, being a vampire, he was the embodiment of death since he was technically undead. This was an especially rare case where he felt such sympathy for this dying patient of his as the Spanish Influenza was rapidly killing him the longer it went untreated weakening the immune system by the minute. The Spanish Influenza outbreak affect large quantities of populations particularly crowded cities bustling with activity allowing it to spread. It was his mother's dying wish that she pleaded Dr. Carlisle to save her only son, not knowing of what she was asking. He turned Edward and since then they had been close traveling companions for awhile before others were added to the family. It was during these times of just to the two of them that they really bonded getting to know each other. Edward had many similarities with him especially when it came to the idea of love which was sacred and not to be taken lightly. Yet over time, Edward became more discontent with his single status as all his other family members had found their soul mates, but Edward had not. This bitterness he had for many years melted away when Bella came into there life which turned his heart of stone soft and opened up a side of Edward which Carlisle had not seen in decades. This relationship with Bella had changed him dramatically since he was no longer bitter when any of his Alice or Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett were being affectionate, which he would typically snap at, not that they would do it intentionally. As he reminisced, his heart broke as the realization of the importance Edward had played in his undead life. Nothing would replace that empty void that was once filled with compassion and love for his adoptive son. No matter how much all of the Cullen wanted to deny it, all of them even Rosalie, who had a more complicated relationship with her brother than the others, had to admit that the family would not be the same without him around.

The rest of the night was utterly silent. Alice and Esme dealt with Bella that night keeping a watchful eye on her to make sure that she would have a simpler transition period than the rest of them had. They constantly assured Bella that she was not alone through this process and she had a support system. Bella soon realized that not being able to sleep was not always a good thing as they lay on her back on the couch staring up blankly at the ceiling until she became sick of sitting around idly. Every couple hours or so, Bella would pace the family room in sheer boredom not sure of what to do. Alice and Esme sat on the couch opposite observing her closely feeling horrible that they were not able to fully help her through this because she would have to use her all her strength and determination to get through this difficult stage of being a newborn vampire.

The morning came as light shone through the family room brightening the room. But the cheery brightness did not help to ease the sorrow and misery that hung dense in the house especially the foyer area and family room. Bella was now aimlessly wandering around the family muttering under her breathe about how she had though becoming a vampire was a glamorous process, but now that Bella realized it is not even close to being glamorous as she was experiencing it firsthand. Bella though that if only Edward was here by her side that this brutal transition period would be easier to get through not that she didn't appreciate all the help from the Cullens. Alice knew that Bella would be much worse getting through this if she was doing this solo because that's how she dealt with the newborn vampire stage. Out of all the Cullens, Alice was the only one that had found Carlisle and the Cullens instead of them finding her and warmly welcoming her into the family. Esme hadn't moved an inch since last night where she settled on the couch seated besides Alice on watcher's duty. The Cullen were doing rotational shifts on keeping guard of Bella which helped to keep them preoccupied for sometime instead of dwelling on their sorrow for the loss of Edward. Some of the Cullens particularly like Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were taking his tragic death particularly harder than Jasper and Emmett who maintained their calm and collected state constantly. Emmett had felt a twinge of guilt over killing his brother, but he felt it was justified because Edward had tried to hurt Rosalie, who accidently changed Bella after viciously attacking her in the forest during a hunting trip with Alice. Jasper wasn't mourning as much as his wife or his family because he realized early on that if he allowed himself to drown in that sorrow which would cause a deep depression it would take a hell of a lot of effort to pull out of it. A couple of them had to stay strong to keep up the morale and support the rest of their grieving family members. Carlisle, who would usually be remain strong never showing how truly he was shaken up by an event, cracked under the grief as it overwhelmed him like a giant wave of memories flooded back to him which he had not thought of in decades. Carlisle had not left his office for nearly a week staying holed up there because he did not want to the others to see him like this. Out of everyone, Bella was quite distraught as she fought with all her willpower to keep strong and get through her own situation, was not fully aware of the events occurring around her. The house with was usually bustling with activity and chatter was particularly quiet for months with the exception of the brief pleasant conversion to break the silence occasionally. Once, Bella got news of Edward's tragic death it would devastate her and most probably cause her determination and would rapidly disintegrate ruining the progress she had made in surviving the brutal newborn stage. This would likely result in Bella going to Italy and begging the Voltaire to die because she lost the only reason that was keeping her alive and her motivation to become a vampire. Bella would not want to remain a vampire if she did not have Edward by her side forever.

That meeting that Jasper and Carlisle had discussed about gathering the Cullens and Jake into a session discussing the important matter of how to deal with Bella delicately during this precarious time of her life. It was better that Jake heard it directly from the Cullens instead of a third party also no matter if he was a werewolf Bella is his close and dear friend. The Cullens would never do anything to sabotage their strong friendship.

Alice had enough of mopping around that she decided to speak with Carlisle and hoped she could convince him to get out of the den which Carlisle had been cooped up in for almost a week. After her watch shift ended, Jasper and Emmett took over allowing Alice to accomplish her mission. The Cullens barely spoke a word nowadays with silence becoming a norm in the house that was once lively and bursting with activity. They didn't speak much to each other only very few words.

Esme was finding her own ways to cope with the loss of her beloved son, because when she was human Esme had lost her baby and didn't want to live afterwards. The experience of losing a child is painful for a mother even if it is not their own biological child. Even if Edward was her adoptive son, there would always be a part of her that would be empty because she loved all her adoptive children and losing any of them was heart-wrenching. The death of her adoptive son, Edward, had not hit her immediately till after about three days when the initial signs f depression began to set in and was progressively getting worse as they days passed by. Hours and days flew by her with no more significance to them as she went through the day with a zombie state of mind.

Alice could see how this was really impacting Esme, but was unsure of how to console her since Alice was just as depressed as her adoptive mother though she didn't show it. Even Jasper was not aware of how morose Alice was nowadays. Being alive forever made everyday not as significant as when all of them were humans, but now without Edward the days lost even more meaning holding very little value to it now. She hoped that they would be able to get past this soon and go back to semi-normal because it was the best way to help Bella through her newborn process. Bella was not daft though she was distracted by her own situation right now eventually Bella would notice something was wrong with the rest of the Cullens. If they didn't pull out of the dumps soon, it would be a dead giveaway for her which would allow her think of possibilities and theories of reason why they were so glum not their usual selves. And their excuse about Edward taking a long hunting trip up north would become less believable in time, but for now Bella believed their cover story. She hated blatantly lying to Bella but this was for her own sake.

Striding out of the family room past the lobby towards Carlisle's study den, Alice formulated in her head what she would tell him, so to word them correctly and convincingly. One of their parents had to remain strong throughout this ordeal because chaos would occur if this continued. Jasper and Emmett took on these roles because some people in this household had to hold the family together to prevent them from allowing this horrific event to destroy and tear apart their household. They had gone through many struggles over the decades, but they managed to pull through in the end. The walk to the den seemed longer than usual, but the closer she got to the den the atmosphere of mourning only intensified. Taking a voluntary breath even though she didn't require breathing to survive because she was a vampire, Alice finalized the lecture she was going to give to Carlisle and make him snap out of whatever the hell glum mood he was in. He was taking this just as difficult as Esme but Carlisle was the foundation of this family he couldn't breakdown now when what was needed most was his support and calmness to bring back the vivacity of the family. She stood in front of the study den's door waiting a few moments before she tapped it softly.

There was no response for several minutes. She did not assume that it allowed her to enter his den, so she waiting patiently outside till Carlisle permitted her to enter the den. Carlisle had heard the knock at the door, but could not muster the energy to speak as he drowned in his own depression. "Enter," he barely managed to mutter after nearly twenty minutes that Alice was waiting outside the door. Carlisle always looked presentable, but she was utterly shocked when Alice entered the den to discover that during the week Carlisle had locked himself in his study den his appears severely displayed his distraught state of mind and emotions. His blond hair that was typically styled was now totally unkempt looking like a severe case of bed-head sticking out messily all over his head. He had dark circle under his eyes not from the lack of sleep, but from his serious lack of animal blood in him since it had been nearly three weeks Carlisle had gone hunting. His pupils that were usually a light golden-topaz color were nearly completely black it showed his need of a hunting trip. His disheveled appearance was now scaring Alice creating much more concern for Carlisle. He didn't not look his usual self; instead he looked much worse than she thought which deeply disturbed her. He didn't make eye contact with since Alice had entered the room. All the vivacity that he had was nowhere to be found within him, as Carlisle now permanently wore a solemn expression. Overall, he looked like a wretch worse than all the others especially Esme, who still maintained her normal outer appearance of classic style and beauty.

"Carlisle…"

He still did not look up at her. Carlisle continued to stare at his computer monitor, which was not even switched on, like a zombie.

"Carlisle?" she repeated in a very concerned tone.

No response still came from Carlisle.

She stepped closer approaching him watching him stare blankly at the screen as if in a deep trance unable to be awakened. "I am very worried about you, dad. You've been holed up her for almost over a week now."

He muttered something under his breath which she was not able to neither hear nor comprehend.

"Please say something! You're seriously scaring me right now! I've never seen you like this and its scaring the living shit out of me!" she exclaimed almost hysterical from witnessing Carlisle in this troubling state.

"I cannot…never felt so numb in all my centuries of being undead…not worth living anymore…" he rambled not making any sense at all and only continuing to make Alice even more alarmed.

All her sanity was on edge as it was and now this was rapidly diminishing that small remnant of her sanity that was left. She was beginning to feel as if she was living in an asylum again locked up with people who were losing their minds with hers dwindling away quickly as well. At this rate, the family would go mad. This only increased her fight to restore the family because she was not going to let her family members go insane. She cared about them too much to let that happen to them. This intensified her drive to get Carlisle to snap out of whatever state he was in and to return to his normal self. Carlisle was the foundation of the family that held it together even during the times of struggle that the Cullens had experienced over the decades. If Carlisle went insane, then the balance of the foundation he had would deteriorate and all hope that the Cullens could return back to normal would be forever lost into oblivion. Alice was not going to get this happen! She would do her best to bring this family back together!

Carlisle still didn't remove his gaze that was glued to the blank computer screen. Alice was getting a little ticked off, not because of Carlisle instead of how this whole situation could transform their lively family into a sullen and gloomy family in such a quick amount of time. It may have sounded mean but Alice hated the fact that her beloved brother, Edward, was dead when he didn't deserve to be. Alice was not channeling her sadness so that all she could do was to mope around the house hopelessly acting like a complete zombie, instead try to find ways to move on from this tragic event so that it would not heavily affect her emotions and moods entirely. Some people in the family had to stay strong to help motivate encouragement to the grieving family members unable to cope with his sudden death which came at the most inopportune time when Bella had just transformed and going through the brutal newborn vampire phase. This overwhelming combination made their emotions worse and unable to control as they went haywire.

Frustrated by Carlisle's entire lack of motivation to try to move on, Alice stormed out unable to tolerate being in the gloomy environment that was everywhere in the house. She _had_ to get out! She had been coped up in the house for so long that its sullen environment was getting too difficult to tolerate anymore. Alice decided that an impromptu shopping trip would do her a world of good for both some therapy of her own and save her from going insane. Running to her room, she grabbed her new Dolce and Gabbana purse from her nightstand and made sure that everything that she needed was in it. _Credit cards…lip gloss…cell phone…brush…mascara…nail file…keys to the Porsche…wallet…Check, _she made a mental not to herself.

Alice was ready to leave for her shopping trip, when Rosalie walked into her room with her head hanging down staring at the floor the entire time and her shoulder drooped as her graceful pose that Rosalie possessed no longer existed at this moment. Alice understood that Rosalie was taking this Edward's death especially hard because she felt that it is entirely her fault this whole situation occurred. If it wasn't for her accidently changing Bella into a vampire when she decided to snack on Bella for some delicious human blood during her hunting trip taken with Alice, this would have never happened if Rosalie had not given into her longing for the sweet taste of human blood in the first place. Edward would still be alive. Alice didn't not have to be telepathic to know what thoughts were going through Rosalie's head because it was almost written in her facial expression that displayed her guilty conscious and her overall sorrow for the loss of her dear brother, who she didn't not particularly tolerate at times and was not her favorite person to deal with but Rosalie still loved him after all the family had been through over the decades they were together. At that moment, Alice decided to extend an invitation to Rosalie for joining her on her shopping trip because it looked like she could seriously use some time out of this house which might help her to be less miserable. Rosalie had racked up so much guilty that it was beginning to show that it was taking a toll on her mentally and emotionally, because Alice had known Rosalie to be graceful and a composed person. Now she looked distraught and horrible because the effort Rosalie put in to make herself to always appear presentable was especially not visible anymore as her outfits were haphazardly coordinated nor did she bother to put make up or even style her hair. Her appearance for the past week had been untidy and unappealing. Her usual vampiric beauty did not glow nor could not be seen because her long hair was left un-styled and hung limply hiding her face and her clothes though they were color-coordinated did not have its usual elegance. Rosalie sauntered unenergetically made her way to the bed and sat besides Alice making semi eye contact with her.

"Rosalie, how are you?" Alice asked concerned being seriously alarmed with Rosalie acting out of her norm.

"It's my fault…it's all fault," Rosalie muttered under her breathe her voice filled with sadness.

Alice insisted firmly to reassure and comfort Rosalie, "You must stop blaming yourself for causing his death. You did nothing."

"I am the _one_ who transformed his human girlfriend against her will, and I am the reason this whole mess started in the first place!"

Alice hugged Rosalie. "You need to stop putting the entire blame for this on you. You are not the only person who was involved in this situation. Your hands do not have Edward's blood on it. If you don't stop blaming yourself for this, you are going to drive yourself insane. I lost one brother I am not prepared to lose you by allowing you to go crazy."

"You do not understand, Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed. "My hands do have his blood on them! I am the reason for this mess!" Rosalie felt endless guilt that she now undeniably believed that if it hadn't been for her careless actions Edward would be alive still, but her own damn selfish hunger for human blood, which she had not had in over seven decades, had been the source of this entire situation and ultimately led to Edward's death.

"I am not going to allow you to blame yourself for his death. The Rose I know would not let her own damn guilt drive her to sheer insanity."

"But it's true…." Rosalie said in a defeated tone as if all hope was lost for her.

"Okay, I am not going to allow you keep telling yourself lies! I am getting you out of this house to get some fresh air to clear your head, which is what you really need. I cannot have you stay any longer cooped in this hellhole while you go crazy," Alice stated not bothering to tell her where she was being taken because Alice could not tolerate to hear anymore from Rosalie repeatedly how everything is her fault. Alice flung her purse onto her shoulders and with a firm grip on Rosalie's hand dragged her behind her as she made her way to the garage. Rosalie did nothing to object or resist Alice because there was not energy left in her to do so. Midway down the staircase, Alice realized that she was not going to bring Rosalie out in public the way she was looking which was quite disheveled. She dragged Rosalie back to her closet into her closet placing her so Rosalie was standing in the middle of her massive walk-in closet. Furiously rummaging through her closet, Alice selected an entirely new outfit for Rosalie to wear and shoved the pile of clothes into her arms.

Rosalie didn't register what to do with the armful of clothes, so Alice clarified for her, "I want you to put this on because you are going to look elegant and presentable when I take you out into the public. I will be waiting downstairs in the lobby for you. Do not take long."

Alice speed out of the room, down the stairs to the foyer area, while she patiently waited for Rosalie. Rosalie stared for a couple minutes at the clothes, before she began to change into them. Alice was a short person, but the outfit seemed to fit Rosalie, who was much taller than Alice. Unhurriedly, Rosalie ambled out of Alice's room and down the staircase making her way to the foyer, where Alice was awaiting her. Alice, who was leaning against the railing, turned around and smiled when she saw how amazing Rosalie looked with just a quick change of outfit. The elegance that radiated from her had returned even though she had not bothered to fix her hair and apply some basic make-up. This was significant progress for Rosalie, whose stylish appearance had severely disintegrated during the course of only a week.

Rosalie finally made her way down the stairs into the foyer. Alice could still notice that Rosalie looked utterly miserable, but that would soon change after their impromptu shopping trip. Rosalie would feel so much better when they returned with their bags of purchases. Shopping was the best way to cheer her up. This was an emergency shopping trip.

She had not still asked Alice where exactly they were going for Rosalie could not muster up enough energy within her to utter a sound, so she just went along with whatever Alice had planned. Alice giddily ambled towards with garage with Rosalie followed closely behind dragging her feet glumly. Once in the garage, Alice ran to the yellow Porsche reuniting with her best friend as if it had been ages they had seen or spend time with each other. She didn't realize how much she had missed her "baby". Merrily, she entered the Porsche running her hand over the dashboard and wafting the fresh leather scent of the seats. Rosalie walked towards the vehicle and got into it as she sunk into the seat shutting the door behind her. Alice didn't bother with putting her seatbelt nor did Rosalie. The yellow Porsche sped out of the garage and away from the Cullen house as it faded into the distance. Alice was so focused on getting to Grand Plaza Shopping Centre in Arizona before the stores closed. Once Alice was determined to do something nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing that for she held a high level of concentration and determination. Rosalie spend the entire car ride sitting hunched over staring blankly at the passing scenery whizzing by her as Alice kept increasing her driving speed till they were flying on the road at nearly a hundred miles per hour. At normal driving speed, the trip should take about two and a half hours, but with Alice's driving it took them less than an hour to reach Grand Plaza Shopping Centre.

* * *

**_I am so close to finishing this story. It has taken me some time to work on this story, but i plan to wrap it all up in one more chapter. It has been interesting to work on this story as I have completely altered how i was was originally planning to wrapping up this story when i was first thought of this story idea. I have enjoyed writing this story that has taken me over a year to write, but i never planned to make it this long though I like how i am planning to wrap it up. I want to thank all of you for waiting so patiently for it to be updated. Enjoy!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry ya'll...I know it has been months since i last updated this but i've been busy and haven't had time to update. Now since i have added much more since where i last left off imma gunna post it in sections so to keep my faithful readers up-to-date. Hope you all enjoy it! R&R! Thanks! **

**Chapter 29**

Alice and Rosalie returned back home after three and half hours of a shopping spree in Arizona. There were not much great places to shop at in Forks that suited Alice's or Rosalie's fashion taste because it was too casual and not designer brand. The clothes that were sold in Forks were too drab for them. Alice had an eccentric fashion style that only she could pull off, while on others would look odd. Her eccentric fashion style fit her unique personality. The girls felt rejuvenated after that therapeutic shopping trip which was so desperately needed after all the tragedy that had happened to their family recently. Rosalie felt much better than she had in days as her new purchases had replaced her formerly morose mood becoming a somewhat peppy and optimistic attitude. They shopped in such excess that humans would call it "shop till you drop". Rosalie and Alice received odd looks from the humans that passed them by when they saw how much bags the girls were carrying out of the stores. It helped to have super-strength because the bags felt quite light to carry around. Being eternally young had its advantages, such as you would not worry about outgrowing your clothes which meant they could be kept for a long time. Though, over the decades the Cullens had to learn to adapt with the constantly changing fashion styles of the times or otherwise it would be a dead giveaway that they were immortal. No on could guess that any of the Cullens have been around for several decades or centuries depending on which member of the Cullens you were referring to when they were wearing clothes that is commonly worn in the 21st century. The Yellow Porsche pulled into the garage speedily parking snuggly between the Vanquish and the Hummer. Alice shut off the engine and they exited the vehicle making their way to the trunk to grab their many bags of purchases. Nothing could ruin Alice's or Rosalie's pleasant mood after the shopping trip they had. It was wrong to fill the pain both of them felt from the loss of Edward with shopping, but it was better to dwell on something happier than something that was gloomy. For them nothing is better than materialistic joys of shopping, just the purchase of clothes could brighten any downcast day.

Alice and Rosalie made their way out of the garage and entered the hallway that led to the kitchen and Carlisle's study den. The house was still silent. Alice could hear the slightest rustling of movement throughout the house and this deeply concerned her since the house was just as it was when they left nearly three and half hours ago. Rosalie was not fazed by this at all for she was too content with her shopping purchases and too busy thinking about trying them on again for the fun of it. Alice hoped this mourning period would not last too long because it pained to see all her family members so somber when they should be finding a way to celebrate Edward's life not grieving over something that had already happen. Though Alice had premonitions, she was not able to turn back time and do her damn best to be sure that Edward would still be alive because there were some things that were even out of her control. Alice and Rosalie carried their bags up the stairs as the stairs squeaking slightly from their footsteps and the sound of the bags rustling against each other echoed through the silent household. They headed to their own bedrooms.

Alice dumped the bags on her bed and so lost in her own thoughts and still caught up in her giddiness from shopping that she failed to notice Bella sitting in the chair in the corner of her room with the darkness shielding her from being seen. Normally, Alice would have realized that immediately, but she was too preoccupied to pick up on that detail. Bella remained in her position not even moving the slightest as she watched Alice meandered around her room.

Bella felt too isolated sitting in the family room even though she was being supervised with the Cullens excluding Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie doing alternate shifts every couple hours. Emmett and Jasper _were_ watching Bella, but then decided it was too dull and left the room abandoning Bella without a care. Bella desperately needed Edward by her side because as much as the Cullens were trying to help her it was not soothing the pain she felt from being alone for such a long time. Edward would help assure her that no matter how difficult the newborn process was that he was right by her side as she went through this. All she wanted was his arms around her holding her and murmuring loving words in her ear. Her heart ached for him. Edward had chosen the most inopportune time to take a prolonged hunting trip to Alaska by himself. Now she realized all the luxuries of sleep that humans had helped to kills much time because Bella didn't have a clue of what to do to pass the hours that she would sit staring aimlessly off into space lost in her own thoughts. Her books were back at her house, but Bella couldn't return because she would be endangering her father's life being around a human in her fragile and precarious state. She though it would be rude to burst into Carlisle's study and ask if she could look through is books to find something to read. Bella was not an artistic person, so her only pastimes were reading or doing homework. People would call her boring because she didn't do any extracurricular activities or had any hobbies. Bella was not much of a social person either but she would occasionally call up some of her friends to see if they wanted to catch a movie. Unfortunately, now that she was a vampire, Bella was not allowed to see any of her human friends any more which left much time to pass. Sighing, Bella brought her knees to her chest hugging them.

Being too caught up in her own elations from her major shopping trip with Rosalie that it was rare to every catch Alice by surprise or off her guard, so the moment she took in her surroundings around her bedroom she felt the presence of someone in her room which made her slightly panicky and uneasy. She remained quiet making barely a sound as she lowered herself into a defensive crouching position ready to attach this unknown person. Alice waited a couple minutes to see if this unknown person would reveal themselves first or if she would have to make them talk. Otherwise if they didn't respond, Alice would be prepared to attack them because you could never take everyone who approaches you has friendly or kind intentions because people usually stayed away from them and those who came up to them were daring and brave souls. Some of these people were just purely curious of them and asked them odd questions then left or some followed them from afar trying to understand and learn about them from their movements or just stared at them with an expression mixed with fear and slight repulsed. Minutes passed by with only silence. Alice became edgy because she thought it was an evil vampire intruding into her house to stealthily attack the Cullens. "Who's there? Reveal yourself now!" Alice growled menacingly into the darkness of her room.

Alice's tone frightened Bella, who was hiding in the corner of the room, as a chill went through her body for that tone sounded cold and ruthless something so foreign to her. After all the time she had spent with Alice, Bella was not used to that cold, ruthless killer tone, instead she was accustomed to a sweet melodic tone Alice typically talked to her in. "It is only me, Alice," Bella replied softly with a small inkling of fear in her voice.

Sighing in relief, Alice got out of her defensive crouch and stand normally scanning her room to locate where Bella was. "Bella? Where are you?" she called out into the darkness of her room. "Why are you hiding out in her my room?"

"Jasper and Emmett did have of their watch duty then decided to head out and wrestle a bit because they were getting bored just watching me do absolutely nothing for hours just mopping around and lying on the couch as I stared at the ceiling blankly. I was feeling lonely. I miss him, Alice! I wish I could fall asleep and dream about him because it royally sucks right now to not be capable of sleeping. He could really comfort me right now." Though Bella was hiding in the shadows of her room, Alice could make out a figure sitting in the corner of her room hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she was slowly and rhythmically rocking back and forth. Ever since her transformation into a vampire, Bella had been acting very unusual and mopping around the house like a zombie as if not completely in control of her movements as her feet continued to keep moving beneath her.

Alice gulped. Though Bella didn't directly mention Edward's name, her just saying "him" brought back feelings of deep sorrow that she felt for the loss of her dear brother, Edward. It killed her to lie to Bella's face, but this was for her own good especially given her current precarious state of mind as she endures this painful newborn process. "Edward didn't leave intentionally like he has done once before not too long ago, but he had planned this long hunting trip a week before any of us knew that you had transformed into a vampire. I mean I had a vision of something like this about a week back but it didn't believe it would actually happen, so I was taken by surprise when I realized that for once my visions could not be altered. I didn't want anything like this to ever happen to you because I personally know what it is like to be transformed against your own will. Don't blamed Rose for this because she didn't intend to do this to you it was purely an accident. We warned you to be cautious when going in the woods and to venture alone in the forest especially late in the evening. Bella, it is your own stubbornness that sometimes gets you into trouble. But since we can't turn back time, as we move on with the future all we can do is take one day at a time like taking baby steps during your newborn phase." Alice wanted to encourage her but also reassure her that no matter what has happened that Bella had to be strong and determined during this phase.

"I want to call him and talk to him, so I can convince him to cut his hunting trip up in Alaska with the Denali coven short. I cannot keep on going like this and try to be strong when he isn't by my side. Edward made my life so much more amazing as he shined in the dull, pitiful existence of a life I had before I met him." Bella said as her voice began to show her desperation. Bella would go mad if she never saw his gorgeous face or got to hold him again. She would rather die than live without him. _He_ was the only reason living was bearable.

Feeling guilty as she elaborated a reason of why Bella couldn't reach him, Alice explained calmly moving towards Bella slowly, "You are not able to get any service where the Denali coven is because it is hundred of miles away from any nearby towns that have service. The reason the coven lives that far away from civilization is because it makes hiding from humans easier in their remote region that is almost impossible to locate by humans. There is very little electricity only enough for the basic, necessary usages. The Denali coven prefers to be hidden away in a remote location for it provides a myriad variety of animals for their periodic hunting trips."

It seemed that the elaborate lie seemed believable and in response to this Bella exclaimed, "Damn it! I can not keep going like this! There has to be a way to reach him! I'll even go up there by myself if it comes to no other possibilities."

"Bella, it is not safe for you to take any sorts of trips especially to somewhere as far as Alaska. You're making such wonderful progress and it is only been less than a week. If you keep this up, at this rate your newborn stage will be the shortest I've ever seen any person go through. We have to make sure we see you through this stage without having to worry about you being put in situations where you could possibly be a threat to humans. Living the lifestyle that we do, that means we have to keep a low-profile and not raise too much red flags with any suspicious activity.

Bella rose from the chair and walked towards Alice. Then, Bella replied surly getting a tad annoyed with everyone limiting her because they are worried about her safety and to keep a low-profile, "Bullshit! I have made barely any progress within a week. The only reason you won't let me go out by myself is not because you're concerned about my general well-being, instead you're too worried about keeping everything under a low-profile so you do not have to re-locate to another place. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a damn baby!"

"Bella, I need you to calm down now! You are just having some difficulty with this newborn stage and adjusting to it that you're letting your frustrations and anger get the better of you. All of us are deeply concerned about you and we want to help you by supporting and assisting you through this intricate phase. Once, we are certain you are prepared to face the outside world, then we can allow you to go out but stay close by and we'll still keep a watch on you for your own safety and overall well-being," Alice reiterated soothingly without a trace of irritation in her voice. She paced her hand on Bella's arm to help calm her jittery, restless state. "Maybe it would help if you did something to help keep your busy, so you wouldn't be mopping around the house miserably. How about a movie marathon? We have a wide selection of movies to choose from."

Alice was determined to rid Bella of her mopping completely that this temperamental side and mood swings would dissipate as Bella would become her normal self again. Bella did not have many hobbies besides reading and last time Alice entered Carlisle's den which was had a mini-library there was not any books that would not spark any interest in Bella. Since vampires didn't sleep, a movie marathon for a couple days might be exactly what Bella needs to get her out of her zombie-like state of mind.

She answered indifferently. "Sure. Whatever."

Trying to act as peppy as she could, Alice did her best to maintain her usual bubbly attitude letting no emotions of sorrow or anger show. "Awesome! We're going to have a blast, Bella! We can watch it on the plasma television in the family room, but first you need to pick out fifteen to twenty movies that you'd want to watch."

"I don't care what movie you choose, Alice," she insisted. Bella wasn't too picky when it came to selecting movies, whatever movies there were she would watch.

"No, I want you to choose because if the choice is mine then they'll be majorly romantic comedy and then some classic movies such as Dracula." It was funny to vampires to watch movies about vampires because it looked so fake to them and give 'em a good laugh, which was needed every so often when things were glum.

Bella groaned. "Please, Alice, I want you to pick out whatever movies you want to watch. I really do not have any particular preference. I will be sitting in the family room waiting for you." She began to move towards the door exiting Alice's bedroom and down the stairs to the family room. Alice felt that this as a good start to help Bella return to her normal self.

Alice left the room and dashed down the stairs past the foyer and down into the basement. Flipping the light switch on, she ambled towards the back wall that held multiple rows of shelves containing movies that were both old and modern. She had the titles of movies in mind as she scanned the shelves for them and within fifteen minutes Alice had twenty-five DVDs. The ones she chose provided a wide range of variety so there would be none of them that were actually the same in any way. Some of the movies in the big pile included Breakfast Club, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Confessions of a Shopaholic, The Devil Wears Prada, A Midnight's Summer Dream, Maid of Honor, Sahara, Failure to Launch, The Princess Bride, Pretty Woman, Sleepless in Seattle, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Meet the Parents, Meet The Fockers, An Interview with a Vampire, Pride and Prejudice, Becoming Jane, Shawn of the Dead, Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Alice wanted to select movies that would help to cheer up Bella. She walked out of the basement towards the family room, where Bella was seated holding the remote.

"I'm back with a wonderful variety of movies!" The big stack of DVDs were delicately balancing in Alice's arms didn't tilt or sway as if about to fall onto the floor, instead it stayed perfectly still even though it towered over her head. Bella noticed Alice had put the titles of the DVDs in alphabetical order. Alice gracefully ambled to the table in front of the couch and gently put the stack of movies onto the table without the DVDs moving an inch from its spot. Bella knelt on the floor and scanned the titles of the movies considering which movies she'd want and wouldn't want to watch. Surprisingly, Bella had not seen many of these movies only a couple of them including Pride and Prejudice along with the Princess Bride.

Alice observed Bella as she scrutinized the movies, it seemed that Alice chose an excellent selection because from her facial expression Bella hadn't seen majority of the movies because she had to read the back of many DVDs. "We can watch it the movies in alphabetical order or you can pick the movies that you want to watch in the order you want. Either way I don't mind," Alice said, as she reclined comfortably against the comfy couch and stretching her feet to rest then gently on the table while admiring her gorgeous pedicure.

"I am not picky of the order, so we can watch the movies with the titles in alphabetical order. We will get through all of the movies because well we don't sleep or have to worry about feeling sleepy at all which does come in handy when having a movie marathon with your best friend," Bella replied with a warm smile. It had been a long time Alice had seen her smile during the time she had been in this house for almost a week. Parts of the normal Bella was breaking through the surface it wouldn't be long till she would be her usual self.

Alice shifted over on the couch to allow space for Bella to sit. "Alright sounds good to me. Pop in the first movie in the stack and let's start this movie marathon! We'll make our way through that huge stack!"

Bella picked up the first movie placed in the large stack and removed the DVD from the cover then slid it into the DVD player on the shelf unit right under the big plasma television. Bella grabbed the DVD remote putting it next to the television remote on the table and sat down on the couch in a comfortable position. Everything was perfect though there was thing missing: popcorn. Unfortunately, vampires didn't have a need for eating because they only needed a liquid diet of blood, though they could eat food if they had to pretend to appear human if they were getting any suspicious looks from people around them. Food was not delicious as it used to be when they were humans.

Alice and Bella remained in the family room for almost two days as they flew through the pile of movies. Suddenly, the morose and gloomy environment that was all around them was slowly fading away. The girls laughed and chatted briefly during the movie as they thoroughly had a great time hanging out which they had not done in awhile.

* * *

**_This will be soon wrapping up as i am doing the final parts of this story which i have been working on for over a year and plan to end it soon. I've had a blast working on this as i have come up with intriguing plot twist that are completely different from the plotline in the books. I have taken a completely different turn as how i am ending the story instead of how i was going to end it when i started this writing project over a year ago. Hope you all like how the story finished up. I plan to work on other fanfictions even when i have completed this one. There will be more fanfics from me in the future when i have spare time. Thank you all for those who have read this story and those who have bee so patient even though it has taken a while for me to update this. _**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Months passed by, the Cullen household began to almost return to normal but remnants of sorrow still lurked around the house especially the den where Carlisle had been dwelling in nowadays. He would spend several hours even days just locked up in there sometimes. Carlisle was hard hit by the lose of Edward that it took several months before he could function semi-normally without feeling utterly depressed and devastated. This change was beginning to be seen at work as some of the nurses would often ask him if he was alright because he looks glum or wasn't acting like his usual self. Slowly, he was getting out of that and getting back to his normal self.

After mopping around for months, he decided it was time to call a meeting to discuss Bella and her amazing progress that she was making during this newborn phase. Bella was doing better than all of them had expected because within only three and half months, she had gained control over her bloodlust which earned her some hunting trips outside in the dense forest behind the house. Bella snapped out her zombie-like state where she would just mop around the house miserably within two months thanks to Alice's wonderful efforts. Alice planned daily activities to do with Bella and chose one day of every week to do a movie marathon which Bella seems to like. Bella was kept busy therefore preventing her from mopping around the house. Bella began to voraciously read when she wasn't spending time with Alice. Bella had inquired Carlisle if she could have permission to read the books that were in the den which was where his office was. Carlisle was happy to oblige her request and told Bella to feel free and browse the shelves. Also, if there was any books that she would like to read that she could take it and return it when finished with it. Carlisle felt that Bella was making fine progress and a meeting to discuss about what to do now with Bella since she no longer needs to be kept in the house and kept under constant supervision.

The household was bustling with activity as Alice and Bella would spend much time together, Emmett and Jasper playing their usual horseplay games outside or watching a sports game on television, Esme working on a new project that she wanted to keep secret from the other so to surprise it to them as a gift for their strength and will through their hard times especially after Edward's death, and Carlisle working at the hospital then spending time with his family in the evenings. Rosalie still seemed to be miserable because she was not able to stop thinking how she is the reason Edward is dead. No matter how many times Alice tried to console her deep emotional wounds, Rosalie had to get through this on her own no matter how long it took. Though it took a bit longer to recover than the rest of the family, Rosalie endured and didn't let sorrow take over her life because she didn't want to be miserable for the rest of eternity. There was so much out there in the world that Rosalie wanted to accomplish and being depressed would not be of any good to her. Rosalie took steps to assure that Bella would not hate her after what she had done to her, so Rose asked Bella for forgiveness somewhat expecting Bella to outright deny it and tell her off. Bella had become different throughout the newborn phase as she learned that the immortality that she was given after a brutal accident was actually a gift in disguise. Bella forgave Rosalie and Rosalie decided that it was time she got to know Bella, instead of constantly hating on Bella like she used to when Edward was alive. She knew that Edward would have wanted them her to become friends with Bella. Rose felt this was her way to atonement for the mess and chaos created that ultimately resulted in the death of her brother, Edward, and accidently transforming Bella, his devoted girlfriend, into a vampire after viciously attacking her when she allowed her bloodlust to get the better of her control. So, now things at the Cullen household were pleasant.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Back in La Pusha, Jacob was trying to get control over his anger because ever since he had become a werewolf just the slightest anger would push him over the edge. It had been months and still he was having difficulty to control it. The others in the wolf pack told him that this was the most difficult thing to deal with after becoming a werewolf, but after awhile Jacob would be able to not get angry that easily. Practice makes perfect. Though, there were some disadvantages to being a werewolf there were many perks as well. One, he didn't have to worry about being cold ever during the winter time since now his body temperature ran over 100°F. Two, Jake had bulked up since his transformation gaining almost thirty pounds of purely muscle. Along with all the muscle gain, his overall strength had increased as well. Third, any time he needed some place to just sit and think he could shift and run off into the forest to contemplate or find some peace. It royally sucked at times to be a werewolf because around humans he had to keep his anger in check so he wouldn't get too enraged and shift. After months adjusting to these changes, being werewolf feels almost natural to him that Jake felt that it completed him since at times he felt that sometime was missing in him. He always had felt a draw to being in the forest surrounding him with the wilderness and nature as it brought him serenity and peace when his life was tumultuous or chaotic.

Getting adjusted with being a newly transformed werewolf had kept him busy that he hadn't though about Bella in months. It seems ages ago that he even talked to Bella because the couple times he tried right after he became a werewolf his friend Embry and his dad prevented him from any contact with Bella for her own safety. They didn't want him to accidently hurt her if he got angry and then feel horrible for it. He would occasionally wonder how she was doing and what she was up to nowadays. Bella was his close friend that wasn't on the reservation. He typically associated with people on the reservation in La Pusha not much of other people in Forks except the Swan family. Though, even the natives living the reservation the Black family didn't associate much with except for the wolf pack which Jake interacted with a lot nowadays. Jake once saw the wolf pack as his nemesis because they took his best friend, Embry, as he spend increasingly more time with Paul and the other wolves. Embry would prattle on and on endlessly about how awesome Sam and the others were, but it just infuriated Jake because they were trying to add Embry to his pack. Jake slowly realized that the anger he felt towards Sam and the wolf pack was wrong. The wolf pack was really like family to him after he became a werewolf, and he couldn't image dealing with it without their support. Jake really appreciated his father helping him through this rough transition, but it wasn't the same as people especially the wolf pack who were werewolves like himself and could be of more help.

Though out of all the people in the wolf pack, there were two new members in the past couple months, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Their father had passed away a couple weeks after they changed into werewolves as a result of their severe grief for their beloved father. Leah had a more difficult transition period than Seth because she had to deal with more intense anger issues to deal with. Seth had a bit more calmer transition into a becoming a werewolf but he was still getting used to routine of shifting. The wolf pack was not worried about Seth often so it made their job of keeping an eye on the new members simpler, instead a few from the wolf pack like Sam and his henchmen kept a constant watch on Leah. Leah was like a loose canon that could become uncontrolled at any moments and with her being the only female werewolf in the pack it made it all the more difficult. Occasionally, Leah had her freak out moments, but it was quickly contained and dealt with immediately before it could attract much attention. Sam would tell have to put her in her place when she'd flip out or act like she was the alpha female in charge. She had some issues with acknowledging Sam and his mate, Emily, who he imprinted on as the leaders of the wolf pack. Though, Emily never announced officially to be the alpha female, Leah felt threatened by her because not only had she taken her man and left her broken-hearted. Emily, her second-cousin, didn't intend on this occurring, but the first moment she saw Sam Emily knew that she was destined for him. Leah and Sam had dated for awhile, but their relationship wasn't stable enough to last. Sam had imprinted with Emily, not Leah. This rejection made her bitter as she openly displayed that Sam was not her favorite person, yet she was unable to avoid him since Leah had become a werewolf and joined the wolf pack. It wasn't easy being the only female in the pack.

Jake was glad he didn't have a difficult time adjusting to being a werewolf like Leah. He had no issues with her younger brother, Seth, who was a cool kid to hang out with, but it was Leah's defensiveness and attitude that aggravated him endlessly. Unfortunately, she was not going to get any sympathy from him. Otherwise, the other in the pack were pretty chill that he hung out with them often that the more time Jake spent with the pack the more he they became like his own brothers not just friends. Jake never had brothers since he was the youngest out of four children with his other three siblings being girls, so it was nice to have brothers of his own even if they weren't biologically related to him. In other words, the pack was like one big family that wasn't perfect and had its occasionally problems or issues, and it was resolved as they moved on from them. He was kept so busy constantly being around the pack that it never occurred to him to contemplate what happened to his best friend, Bella.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

While shuffling through files piled on his desk, Carlisle was organizing his desk after letting his desk become untidy and piled with papers. He hadn't realized how messy the den had become over the months he spent mopping around in his own glumness over Edward's death that it barely mattered to him anymore to keep his office clean. Luckily, Carlisle would not spend much time on re-organizing his office thanks to his super speed which came in handy often, so a job that would have taken hours took only forty-five minutes. His office looks spiffy and tidy like it always was usually. Carlisle felt better now that he wasn't sitting around drowning in his own personal sorrows that had deeply affected his overall manner and how he acted. Feeling brand new and refreshed after waking up from a horrid nightmare, Carlisle sat on the comfortable leather seat reclining as he kicked his feet up to rest on the desk. He contemplated of when to make the conference with the family and Jake about Bella's amazing progress over the months. In order to make sure Bella remains as she does and on her road to getting past the newborn phase, they had to discuss all the good progress made along with what could be improved and how. He felt that Jake should be invited because Bella was her close friend and it would be wrong to keep him in the dark about Bella and what has happened to her over the several months. Carlisle would be super cautious to address the topic with delicate care, so not to enrage Jake and sent him into a violent fit. Jake had strictly told them that he wanted Bella to remain human, so if he discovered she was a vampire Jake would make sure the Cullens pay for it by showing what happens when you piss off a werewolf. Jake wasn't afraid of the Cullens. He was afraid that they'd brainwash her to believe vampirism was the best option for her to prevent Bella from being in constant danger, which was their fault for putting her in such dangerous situation and partially Bella's for hanging around them a lot. Carlisle was aware the Jake would be infuriated that Bella is a vampire, but would have to gently break it to him that it was purely an accident. As much as he hated fabricating false stories, Carlisle had been around more than enough to master the art of lying when it was needed such as would be in this case. Jake would have to be fed a made-up story about James changing Bella against her will and later when Bella awoke as a vampire she hunted down James and killed him. This way Jake wouldn't go after Rosalie for unintentionally changing Bella. Bella would only be brought in during the second half of the conference once he felt Jake was calm enough to see her. Though, someone would have to tell Bella ahead of time not to mention how she actually became a vampire and to tell the same fabricated story Carlisle fed him, so there would be no confliction stories and no need to question it. Anxious, Carlisle was edgy just thinking about the conference because inviting Jake was a risky move that could jeopardize the safety of their anonymity. Jake in his anger could blow their identities to the public because now with modern technology word could get around fast. If this happens, the Cullens and Bella would have to re-locate to another low-key location with suitable weather for them which mean not much sunshine.

Pulling out his Blackberry, Carlisle scanned his calendar for a date to have this conference preferably in the late evening. Through much difficulty of finding an ideal day for the conference, he came across a day which was perfect to hold the meeting. Being a doctor left him very little free time during the majority of the week. The meeting would be in five days and Carlisle had much work to do before then in preparation for the conference. Alice would be assigned to calling the Jacob's house to inform him about the meeting and when to arrive at their house. She was the only Cullen who interacted with Jacob and was able to make him listen to her no matter how stubborn that Jake could be. Alice had a calm approach of getting people to listen to her, so it could work on a pigheaded werewolf. Esme would prepare a mini-feast for Jacob that was fit for a werewolf only. Carlisle would need to consult with Jasper of how the conference is going to go down, so they had a game plan ahead of time with other plans in case the original game plan fails. Emmett and Rosalie would do a massive cleaning spree of the enormous house, which had gotten messy over the past couple months and only got worse. Carlisle and Esme were still shocked in how they could manage to continue to live in such a pig-sty especially with them being vampires. Their house was usually so clean that you wouldn't be able to detect the slightest amount of dust around the household. They kept the house in impeccable condition it almost seemed like a model house at times. Everyone was busy for the next five days that any extra-curricular activities or events planned would have to be put on hold till after this meeting. The only exception was Carlisle, who would be busy working long hours at the hospital.

The only person who wasn't busy in the household was Bella. Carlisle had instructed all of them to keep Bella in the dark of this meeting till it were the actual day of it. This left her with nothing to do but wander around the house aimlessly trying to find something to occupy her boredom during the five days. Bella passed the days voraciously reading books that she had borrowed from Carlisle's mini-collection of books in the library which was part of his den. Even after several months, Bella found that she missed her family and friends, who she had not contacted since she became a vampire. There were times she wanted to send an e-mail to them just to let them know that she was fine because they were probably worried about Bella. Bella had just disappeared all together from their lives one day without even leaving a note or telling them how much they meant to her. She wanted to especially get in touch with her mom and dad just to tell them briefly that she was alright and not to worry sick about her and that she loved them. When Bella's nose wasn't buried in a book, she would walk around Edward's room, which was hers temporarily for now till he returned, and reminisce about her days as a human. All the wonderful moments spent with her friends and family would flood her memory and it seemed so real as if Bella was actually in them. She often remembered a lot of the time in Florida when Bella went to visit her mom and Phil, her stepdad and the precious times spent with her father at home whether it was over dinners that she would cook or watching a sports game on television. Bella really missed her close friend, Jacob, who she had not talked to ever since her transformation. She missed her best friends from school a tad because as much as school wasn't her favorite place to be, her school friends made the day easier to bear. Mike no matter how annoying he could be at times by following Bella around like a Labrador Retriever, Mike was a pretty nice person that she liked to talk and spend time with. It helped that he was in a lot of her classes and he would keep her entertained when she was getting bored. Angela was pleasant company as well for she was a naturally shy and not talkative person and reserved. Though, she was exceptionally chatty when the discussion of photography or any ingenious ideas for the school newspaper which she was a member of. Bella was left to figure out something productive to do since no on e had assigned her a specific cleaning duty, therefore she ventured to Carlisle's den to scan his vast collection of books. When she was bored, Bella found amusement and joy in reading for pleasure classic novels and non-fiction occasionally. Luckily, Carlisle was an avid collector of the classics as in the almost the original manuscript that has been carefully bound in leather hardback. Bella was overjoyed when she investigated the manuscripts that were listed meticulously in alphabetical order only found her two favorite reads of all time, Wuthering Heights and Pride & Prejudice. She cautiously slid the books off the shelf and nestled them in one arm while Bella wrote a terse note on a post-it leaving it on Carlisle's desk. Delicately carrying the heavy manuscripts, Bella went to Alice's bedroom to crash on the comfy sofa in the room to read on. Now, Bella would be buried for days in the books thus keeping her occupied while the other Cullens scurried frantically around the house to clean it up as if it was a massive spring cleaning.

Alice and Emmett tackled cleaning up the basement to remove the excessive dust that had collected over the months. Jasper and Rosalie swept the outside perimeter around the property to make it appear tidy and neat as it typically was kept. Esme was completing the finishing touches on a recent remodeling project within the house that had been taking a long time to accomplish. It would have been finished nearly two months ago if she hadn't been to grief-stricken to work on any or her numerous remodeling projects. Contently reading, Bella was occupied with her nose buried in the manuscripts as she marveled over each of the intricate pen strokes on the aged pages of Wuthering Heights. The five days went by quicker than anyone thought it would. Carlisle was busy with his own patients and paper work at the hospital that he contributed only very little to the extensive spring cleaning of inside and outside the house.

The day rolled around for their small meeting with the family, Bella, and Jacob to discuss Bella along with all her amazing progress made during her newborn phase. The house was completely cleaned that not even a speck of dirt could be detected with a microscope. Now, the last task was to call Jake and convince him to come over without telling the true reason. Jake had to be handled very delicately, so not to anger him or annoy him because the Cullens knew well that Jake hated the Cullens. The only reason Jake had to tolerate them was because Bella was his best friend who was close with the Cullen family as she was dating Edward Cullen.

Carlisle convened a meeting that morning around eight o'clock. Patiently waiting for the rest of the family to congregate in the sitting room, he switched on the television to watch the morning news to see what was happening in Forks, Washington and its surrounding cities. Forty-five minutes later, everyone was gathered in the sitting room sitting idly anxiously awaiting what Carlisle had assembled all of them for this early in the morning. Emmett and Jasper discussed amongst themselves about the upcoming baseball games, while the ladies chatted about planning a massive shopping spree soon because it had been awhile since it had been months.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly immediately hushing everyone's individual conversation. "I know some of you, particularly Emmett and Jasper, are curious of why I called this impromptu assembly this morning," he began in his usual calm tone. "Today is the day of the _meeting_. I wouldn't be stressing it this much if it was just our family and Bella attending the meeting, but Jacob will be present too."

"Why the hell is that mangy werewolf coming," Emmett expressed irately.

Jasper elbowed Emmett, who was getting out of line and being rude by making such an immature comment like that, in his side. Emmett glared at him then re-focused his attention back on Emmett. Emmett had an unpredictable temper at times, so Jasper just had to calm him down using his powers despite if it was against Emmett's will.

Jasper spoke up. "Jacob has been invited because it is only fair that he knows about Bella being a vampire through us and no matter how we may not like it he had always been Bella's closest friend. We have no right to alienate her from all her friends and family, since Jacob is now a werewolf therefore he understands the supernatural realm of both our existences. Bella will be no harm to him because Jacob is no longer human, so we need not worry about the possibility of him ever hurting Bella in anyway regardless of him being a werewolf. If he does get unruly, we have taught Bella enough techniques and skills to fight vampires and werewolves if she were ever in danger. Nevertheless, I believe that Jacob needs to hear of the remarkable progress Bella had made during the short months of being a newborn vampire. It is better Jacob hear it from us rather than a third party who will twist the truth and make us look like the bad guys."

"I agree with you, honey. We have seen Bella accomplish and overcome many issues that typically a newborn vampire is not able to tame and would take couple years to manifest. Bella was always a quick learner and this helped her to absorb techniques and skills to overcome her constant bloodlust and cravings. I do no know how she does this but I have been pondering lately about if it might be one of her powers that she obtained after her transformation. Yes, it may not be like the powers that Jasper and I have, but it is still important that we cultivate and enrich her powers whatever it might be. After all her hardships and struggles these several months, she deserves to still be able to keep in contact with someone she knew when she was human. It helps that we do not have to worry about her uncontrolled bloodlust if she was in close proximity with a human. Jake is not even human, in fact he is a werewolf which makes this simpler because she will not have to worry about craving human blood around him. The werewolf within him taints his blood so it is not as sweet or desirable like human blood." Alice stood up during the middle of her lecture as she explained in simpler terms, so Emmett could comprehend why Carlisle decided what he did.

It took some time to register, but eventually it all began to make sense to Emmett as he nodded his head that he understood what Jasper and Alice was telling him. No matter his own annoyance at Jake, Emmett could not deny that they both had valid points in their explanations. "Alright, I understand what you guys are trying to convey, but one aspect I am not still certain about is his reaction when we unload all this on him at one time. He still has not controlled his anger issues, so he can easily snap or become irate from this mother load of information you are cramming down his throat to swallow in such a short span of time."

Esme responded in her usual soft, sweet tone, "Well, I guess we will have to see, but that doesn't mean we will not have back up plan for every possible scenarios that could occur. I think that it would be best if Alice called Jake to inform him to attend the meeting this evening. I'll whip up a delicious meal for Jake since it would be rude to starve our guest."

Everyone turned their gaze on Alice, who sat calm and composed revealing no sign of doubt even though she didn't think it was best she called Jake. Carlisle had this way with people that it was impossible to refuse an invitation or be annoyed with him also it might also do with his presence. It was as if he had Jasper's powers and was able to calm people down as he compelled them with his relaxingly soothing voice that hypnotized humans. "I do not know if I am the best person to call Jake," she suggested subtly. "I cannot guarantee that he will accept our invitation to meeting and it makes it all the more difficult since he despises us."

Carlisle reassured her, "You can do it, Alice. Just believe you can. You're best person who can persuade people without having to compel them using your abilities."

Alice pondered.

"Babe, you're the best person for this job as it seems that out all of us Jake has listened to you in the past," Jasper stated frankly giving her shoulders an encouraging pat.

"Fine. I'll call in a couple hours."

"Well, now that we gotten some issues cleared I know that whatever may happen tonight that we will be ready for anything and everything. Assembly is dismissed."


	33. Chapter 33

**I realize it has been months since I have updated this story, but I've been so busy I barely have any spare time to work on it. I finally got around one long weekend to work a bit to continue where I left off and it was a productive writing session. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. Here it is! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Two and half hours later, Alice decided that it was time to call Jake to invite him to the family meeting tonight. She dialed his house thinking through what she'd tell him as the dialing tone continued. After a minute of hearing the dialing tone, a woman answered pleasantly, "Hello?"

Alice gulped. _Alright, you can do this._ "Hello, I wanted to speak with Jacob."

"Who's speaking?" the woman politely inquired.

"Alice. I'm a friend of his."

"Alright, one moment please I will get him." The woman placed the phone on the table counter. "Jacob! Get the phone!" she billowed.

Jacob lay on his bed staring at the ceiling deep in contemplation, when his sister's voice snapped him out of musings. He ignored her and resumed pondering.

"Jacob!" his sister called out again.

He continued to ignore her.

His sister, Rachael, was annoyed because after yelling for him twice Jacob had not bothered to answer her. Her brother could really get on her nerves sometimes especially when he was blatantly ignoring you or tuning you out or both. Rachael walked upstairs and banged loudly against his door to get his attention. "Jacob!" she said shrilly.

"What do you want, Rachael?" he responded cheekily.

"There's someone on the phone asking for you," she replied.

He sighed. "Tell them to leave a message."

Rachael was getting very irate with her brother's nonchalance attitude. "I am not going to leave a message. You are going to get the phone," she stated irritated. "If you do not open this door now, I will be forced to break it down."

Jacob laughed mocking his sister.

Her blood boiled with anger as it was building up inside of her. "I _will_ break this door down! Don't test me!"

He realized that no matter how much he tunes her out, Rachael would do so. Slowly, getting off the bed he sauntered to the door. He opened the door to find his sister standing with her hand on her hips as she her face was blazing with anger as she glared at him.

"Why the hell are you not answering me!" she demanded irately.

"Just leave me alone!" Jake exclaimed exasperated at his sister's obnoxious, loud voice that had interrupted his deep concentration as he mused in peace. He began to shut the door, but her hand blocked it from fully slamming shut.

"I do not need to deal with your attitude right now. There is a nice girl on the phone asking for you, so you are going to march your butt down and answer the damn phone. NOW!" she said enraged glaring at her brother.

He returned her glare with the same fury. Walking past his sister, he slammed the door shut and went down to answer the phone. "Hello?" he barked abruptly into the phone.

"Jake, it's me Alice."

He growled lowly. "What do you want, bloodsucker?" he responded as his voice was filled with disgust.

Alice ignored the disgust in his tone. "I need you to listen to me. Please do not hang up. It's important."

"Important?" he said sarcastically with a hardy laugh. "What could _you_ possibly have to tell me that is so damn important?"

"Tonight our family is having a meeting and we are inviting you to come."

Fed up, Jacob had heard enough from the bloodsucker that he was going hang up. "No thanks. Goodbye."

The phone line went dead.

"No wait! Jake, you need to listen to me…" Alice tried to finish her sentence, but Jacob had hung up on her before she could finish it.

"Damnit," she cursed under her breath. "Damn you stubborn werewolf!"

Frustrated and furious, Alice threw her cell phone across the room. _Thud_. _Thunk_. The cell phone hit her closet door and landed on the wood floor shattering into pieces. She didn't bother to see if the cell phone was damaged or not. Alice pulled out her yoga mat deciding to do some yoga to help get rid of her pent up fury by doing relaxing exercises for an hour. Only when she regained her composure would Alice re-attempt to call Jake and get him to come to tonight's meeting.

* * *

**So...I realized I've been working on this story for over two years and I _NEED _to finish this story soon. I have completely changed my plotline from when I originally started this story and I'm still working on how i want to end this. Thank you all for sticking with this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it like I have writing it! Feel free to give your feedback or any comments you have. **


	34. Chapter 34

I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I was quite busy with life and I sort of lost motivation to pick-up where i left of for a couple weeks. Though, one day I just started to writer where I had left off and I came up with lots of awesome potential ideas for this fanfic. I'm liking the direction I'm taking my alternative ending.

I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Chapter 34 of Twilight Alternative Ending! I love to get your feedback on you comments and opinion. Thank ya'll for staying with my story! Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The Cullens returned to the tasks assigned to them by Carlisle and Esme to help set up for tonight's meeting. Esme was busy preparing and cooking a hardy meal consisting of a massive mouth-watering steak, mashed potatoes with potatoes skins, and carrots. Carlisle and Rosalie were preparing the studio to become a den as they moved out all the instruments including the grand piano to another location temporarily, so they could use the spacious room appear similar to a boardroom. Alice ordered furniture immediately after the impromptu assembly ended and requested that it be sent to the house by four o'clock in the afternoon which allows them more than enough time to set up the room with all the furniture pieces and decorative paintings. Carlisle had wanted to convert the studio room because the piano was a constant reminder of Edward and it was impossible to enter the room without seeing the white grand piano in the middle of the room. The studio held too many memories that were unbearable to deal with as it reminded him of the loss of his adopted son, Edward. The studio was Edward's favorite place to spend hours where he would play beautiful, melodious music pieces on the piano when he needed to think about things. No one dare disturbed him when he was in the studio. Sorrow hung densely in the air of the studio which made it almost impossible to be in the room for a long time, but Carlisle knew that no matter what he converted the room to the memories of Edward skillfully playing the piano as his fingers glided smoothly over the black and white keys would never cease to dissipate from Carlisle's memory. Jasper and Emmett continued to clean the house, so it was super clean that it would be impossible to find a speck of dirt or dust.

When it was four-thirty in the afternoon, everything was ready to go with the house impeccably clean and the studio rearranged into a boardroom. The Cullens had been quite occupied with getting the house ready for the meeting that they had completely forgotten to check up once in awhile on Bella to see how she was.

Upstairs in her room, Bella sat on her bed pondering about many things. No on was telling her the reason for the meeting, but she _had_ to be there. She had not left her room since the day before and didn't want to either. The extra guest bedroom was now her permanent room. Alice and Rosalie had helped her to decorate the room so it felt more comfortable by adding bookshelves with all of her books which they smuggled out of her dad's house somehow. Also, the drab white walls were painted a light, sky blue and a variety of paintings depicting breath-taking European scenery were hung up around the room. The room had a friendlier and inviting atmosphere, yet Bella could not call it _her _room. Bella appreciated all of their efforts, but it was taking time to adjust living in the Cullen household. It wasn't the same when she would frequently visit to see her boyfriend or once in awhile stay over for a sleepover Alice was hosting for a girl's night for them. It was now a week that she had been residing in the Cullen household since the night of her transformation. It was now becoming a reality that she would be living with the Cullens forever which made her glad because there wasn't other family she would rather spend an eternity with. Without the help of the Cullen family, Bella did not know how she would be able to endure this arduous newborn phase. She was able to curb her insatiable thirst by drinking small amounts of blood from the storage baggies of human blood that was taken from the hospital. Alice told her that she would be able to go hunting in a couple weeks because she was making wonderful progress with her unbelievable control over her bloodlust.

Over the past week, Bella was thoroughly enjoying her time spend with the family getting to know them more. She was not a fan of Rosalie especially when she was dating Edward because Rosalie would shoot her nasty, spiteful looks and completely disregarded her importance to the family. Though after becoming a vampire, Bella had bonded with Rosalie and began to understand why Rose was the way she was. Even as a human, she was a vain person striving be the best and get the best there was to have including the perfect husband. Rosalie believed she had found the perfect husband when she met Royce King II, a son of affluent, wealthy bank owner. This all changed after Royce became a workaholic spending long hours at the bank leaving Rosalie to find ways to soothe her loneliness. She would often visit her good friend, Vera, and was envious of her sometimes. Vera had a wonderful, loving husband and a beautiful baby boy. This envy intensified every time she saw that baby boy. Her mother became increasingly worried about her daughter's prolonged morose mood because Rosalie was engaged to Royce, but she did not show any joy about it. One night after Vera's husband _accidently_ kissed her unfortunately mistaking her for Vera, his wife, Rosalie came to realization that she was in a loveless relationship with a man she had not the slightly feelings for. She decided to take a walk to help clear her head. Unfortunately, Rosalie happened to pass by a tavern where her drunken fiancé, Royce, and his equally drunk friends were creating ruckus outside with their obnoxiously loud voices. She tried to walk away from the tavern before Royce recognized her, though he was able to identify her in his stupor. He dragged her over to his drunken friends raving on about her beauty, while Rosalie felt uncomfortable the entire time being around him and his friends in their drunken state. That night Rosalie became a victim of gang rape and left on the streets bleeding out to die. It was Carlisle, the man she had seen during on of her walked in the forest, who saved her by turning her into a vampire. Now, Bella understood why Rose would frequently mutter how Bella was taking her humanity for granted not realizing the beauty of it till it was gone.

She herself had been forcefully turned into a vampire, but she could see the vampire who did this to her since it was too dark when she was roaming the woods. Still, Bella could not recall who had turned her which frequently bothered her. All she could remember from that night was walking in the woods late in the evening then being viciously attacked. Right before becoming unconscious, she felt immense sensations of pain flooding through her body. When she woke up, sunlight light up the woods and her vision and hearing became heightened with each detail of the woods coming to life before her eyes and a conglomeration of sounds flooded her ears. It took awhile before it registered to her that she was a vampire particularly when she felt her throat on fire with an insatiable thirst that was not sated with water instead with blood. She happened to encounter James while walking through the forest where they fought intensely. Bella killed that son of bitch vampire who had killed her beloved friend, Mike, for the hell of it just to provoke Edward. After that, she ran to the Cullen's house where she knew she was safe and with people who loved her and would help her.

In her bedroom, Alice was sprawled across her bed staring at the ceiling deep in contemplation taking deep breathes to remain calm though it proving to be quite difficult. Anger still boiled in her blood, even after an hour of doing yoga.

Alice was infuriated. She was not able to contemplate any effective methods to convey her dire message to Jacob. That werewolf _refused_ to listen to anything that she had to tell him; instead he was curt with her before hanging up. Alice could not comprehend how Bella could call that jerk her close friend. Carlisle assigned her this task, but he doesn't understand that the mutt won't listen to her. Carlisle still believes that she can find an effective method to get stubborn Jacob to listen. Carlisle would be more successful than she would to accomplish this challenging task. Carlisle had always been the best at negotiating and making people listen, even if they were so damn stubborn like werewolves.

That was the problem with werewolves. They were pig-headed, impatient, and cocky creatures. Not to say that all were, though from her own interaction with many over the years this has been true. Werewolves considered themselves as superior to vampires. This superiority they strong felt caused much tension between them for they despised vampires with a passion. Just the very existence of those bloodsuckers made their blood boil with sheer hatred. Unlike themselves, they believed vampires were monsters and a threat to the human race as they prey on innocent humans for their blood. This sickened and repulsed werewolves who only hunted animals as their supply for blood. A werewolf who murdered humans was unheard of especially in the Quilette tribe. For centuries, this hatred between vampires and werewolves has become pejorative.

When Carlisle decided to allocate his family in Forks, Washington, he didn't want the Quilette tribe to give them hell for living in Forks. His family would be adjusting to their new environment, so he didn't want them to have to deal with the Quilette as well. Carlisle knew there would be tension with two powerful supernatural beings coexisting in close proximity to each other. So, Carlisle met with the leader of the Quilette tribe to negotiate a treaty that would benefit both sides. This treaty has alleviated the century-old tension between vampires and werewolves. Carlisle had seen how this centuries-old tension quickly escalated and only brought death and destruction. He had become an effective, diplomatic negotiator over four centuries of his existence. It was his kind, ambassadorial nature which was why he left the Volturi. Carlisle had never felt like he belonged among the small, elite group of ancient vampires who were in the Volturi. These ancient vampires were true to their animalistic nature, yet held a stoic, sophisticated stature. Humans feared the Volturi from the atrocious stories that circulated. The Volturi showed neither mercy nor value for humanity after centuries of their immortal existence.

Alice decided to talk to Carlisle and attempt to convince him to get Jake to listen. His eloquent and persuasive skills would convey the message more efficiently than Alice. Her attempts were unsuccessful. Suddenly, Alice had an epiphany of a brilliant method to get Jake to pay attention to their message. Bella would be most successful to accomplish this task! Technically, Jake is unaware that Bella was no longer human. This piece of information would not be disclosed, so Jake would remain cooperative and listen. He cared deeply for and was in love with Bella Swan, though she does not realize this yet. Alice could safely safe that Bella and Jacob were close friends thus he would listen to her if she conveyed the message rather than if any of the Cullens did so. "I cannot believe I did not think of this genius idea before!" She sprang out of the chair ecstatically dashing down the stairs to Carlisle's den.

Intently concentrating on his hospital files, Carlisle was so deep in thought that it didn't register to him for nearly ten minutes that someone was knocking on his den door. Initially, the knock startled him, which was rare. The door swung open and Alice, who wore a wide grin that stretched across her face, was standing in the doorway. Carlisle was curious of why Alice was extremely elated. Normally, Alice was perky, but this was sprightly than she typically was.

Reclining back relaxed in his chair, Carlisle asked, "How can I help you today, Alice?"

Running to his desk, she replied animatedly, "I just though of the most _ingenious_ idea!"

Now, he was curious to hear of Alice's plan. Arching an eyebrow in intrigue, he responded with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "Oh I see. What is this amazing plan of yours?"

"It is sheer genius! I have devised a plan of how to make that damned, mulish werewolf to come to this evenings meeting."

Carlisle was trying to comprehend what she was talking and who she was referring to. "Do you mean Jacob Black, Alice?"

"Precisely!"

"Okay…what is the plan? I though you dealt with him already." Now, Carlisle was thoroughly confounded.

Alice sat down on one of the patented leather chairs facing Carlisle's desk. A few minutes of awkward silence passed as she mused to herself of how to explain her plan to him, so it would make sense. "Alright, my couple attempts to call Jacob at his house to communicate the message utterly failed, she began. "I was infuriated at his damn stubbornness, so I lay on my bed for hours contemplating other plans to make him listen. I came up with nothing that would be effective. Then, I pondered if you would better communicate the message to Jake, but he despises all the Cullens so it will not work. During these hours, I would occasionally wonder how Bella could be friends with that rude, impolite boy."

Alice had a tendency to ramble and sometimes stray from the topic on hand. Carlisle acknowledged this and continued to listen, since she will eventually get to the point. He would filter out the extraneous information that was not pertinent to her topic.

"Right then I had an epiphany! Instead of trying to send the message myself, Bella can more effectively communication the message since they are good friends. We all know that mutt is head over heels in love with Bella, so he will trust her more than us."

Carlisle mused about this for a couple minutes and realized how ingenious Alice's idea was. It surprised him that he hadn't though of assigning this task to Bella, who would most successfully accomplish this feat than the Cullens. Though, there was one slight complication. Bella would be able to get Jake to come to this evening for the meeting, but he would immediately realized Bella was quite different and no longer human. That was the problem. Since Jake was going to come to their house, he would instantly assume the Cullens had transformed her into a vampire. Well, technically that assumption would be correct since Rosalie accidently transformed Bella. None of the Cullens would disclose that information to Jake for good reason. The only way to pull it off was that Bella would have to alter the story of how she became a vampire. Although, Carlisle wasn't entirely certain Bella entirely knew how she lost her humanity. This had to be delicately handled because no one had ever specifically asked what Bella remembered of her transformation plus she was horrible at lying. He hoped that she could damn well lie to her best friend otherwise Jake would unleash a vicious wrath on the Cullens.

Sitting idly and glancing around the room, Alice remained silent. She noticed that Carlisle was deep in thought and would not disrupt his pensive thoughts. He did this often. Though, now Carlisle was deep contemplation everyday. It was as if he was constantly, silently reminiscing or his mind was racing a mile a minute. She got worried sometimes when he was unusually quite. "Carlisle?"

The more he thought about the idea it seemed to be a brilliant plan even if it involved withholding vital information from Jake. Vaguely, he could have sword Alice called his name, yet wasn't entirely sure of this. Snapping out of his inner thoughts, Carlisle replied politely, "I'm sorry, Alice, did you have something else to say?"

Still slightly concerned, Alice asked with a hint of worry in her voice, "Are you alright, Carlisle?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I was just pondering how to execute this plan because we can use it to our advantage. First, we need to discuss with Bella how much she remembers that night she became a vampire. I believe she can easily persuade Jake to come here, though he will be under the _false_ impression that he is just visiting his friend, Bella. The slight complication arises when he arrives at the house and sees Bella. He will immediately realize she is no longer human from her atypical pallor and from the repulsive scent vampires give off to other supernatural beings. All that will verify that she is most certainly a vampire. This is why we must know what she remembers of her transformation. The story she will tell Jake is that while taking a casual stroll through the woods one evening James approached her. The story must depict James as the one who viciously attacked her then forcefully transformed her. Jake will become incensed at James, since he knows Bella would never lie to his face. The alteration to the story would divert the Cullens as the culprits. He already despises us and if revealed that any of us were the one who transformed Bella even if it was _accidental_ there will be hell to pay for it. Also, Jake would unleash his wrath on us."

Alice listened attentively to Carlisle. He brought up valid points that needed to be considered and addressed. Depending on Bella's memory of that night, they would not need to worry about Jake discovering the truth. If is often said that the truth will set you free, unfortunately in their precarious situation it would not. The truth would spark a destructive war between the Cullens and the Quilette werewolves. The werewolves would not attack the Cullens if they didn't break the treaty. This treaty had been recently updated in the past year. It included that if any physical harm comes upon Bella or if any of the Cullens make her vampire, then they have a right to unleash hell on them. Given that Bella longer human, the Cullens had technically broken the peace treaty.

"Do you really believe the Quilette wolves would hunt us down if they discovered one of us have taken Bella's humanity?" Alice now understood why Carlisle was taking extra-precaution to delicately execute this plan.

"Yes, Jacob's family holds much influence in the tribe, thus indirectly giving Jake authority and power in the wolf pack. Even though, Paul is the official leader of the wolves, Jake still wields much influence over Paul. It would be in our best interest to pin the blame on James, so the Quilettes will not know that we have broken the treat," replied in a staid tone.

"Good plan, Carlisle. Plus, they would easily believe that James would make Bella a vampire against her will just to play sick and convoluted mind games with the Cullens. James tries to provoke us every opportunity he gets. A prime example is the ballet studio fiasco showdown between James and us. The wolves are aware of how sinister and sadistic James is. This would work, but we have to chat with Bella. We _need_ to know how much she remembers of her transformation. All of us don't remember much details of our own transformations, even after hundred of years of our immortal existence. I clearly cannot recall much of my own transformation. I mean all I remember is being in my depressingly drab room at the insane asylum staring at the wall blankly. Somehow, I became unconscious. The next thing I know when I regained consciousness was I had doctors and nursed surrounding me around my bed. Intently observing me, the doctor examined me asking me slew of questions. Suddenly, the doctors and nurses ran out of the room screaming in terror. I didn't understand why until I took a look at myself in a mirror. What I saw was a short girl with extremely pale skin and menacingly glowing red eyes staring back at me. It took me awhile to register I had become a vampire. After completely draining the blood out of a nurse and three patients, I realized the truth. The bloodlust was overwhelming. Before sunset, I had escaped the insane asylum through the window in my room."

While Alice reminisced, Carlisle attentively listened. He had never heard complete version of the story about her transformation. Alice still has not discovered who had changed her into a vampire. He could tell that it still bothered her as he read her grim facial expression. Her typical perky smile had faded into a sullen grimace. Immortality had its disadvantage since it amplified the memories of you past. When you live forever, time is anything but a concern. Often, vampires are haunted by their pasts especially when one things about their newborn phase was the worst. This will last for about fifty to seventy years, before a vampire can successfully master their bloodlust and self-control around humans. The Cullens and few others were the only "vegetarian" vampires among their immortal race. Instead of living off human blood, a "vegetarian" vamp's diet consists of purely animal blood. When a vampire decides this lifestyle, the memories of the past particularly the amounts of humans they have drained and killed are painful. This was a constant reminder that they are still monsters even if they don't drink human blood anymore.

The jubilant, pleasant mood of the room had shifted to a morose, grim mood. Deep in thought, Alice remained silent as her painful past memories haunted her. Carlisle understood the internal emotional battle Alice was dealing with at the moment.

Breaking the silence, Carlisle reassured her in a soothing tone, "Alice, all of us have done things that we have regretted or things we want to efface permanently from our memory. In order to move on, we cannot dwell on our past. We need to concentrate about the present and the future only, no the past. You have come a long way since then."

Staring blankly at the wall, Alice replied, I know I should, but it is not always easy. It's easier said than done."

"That is true." He got out of his chair taking a seat in the empty chair next to her. "Though, we figure out a way to make it happen. I've been around for over four centuries and in time I have learned to reconcile my past. You are still relatively young vampire, Alice."

Catching her attention with his comment, Alice snapped out of her daze. Raising an eyebrow, she asked incredulously, "I am a young vampire?"

"_Relatively_ young," Carlisle clarified. "In comparison to my nearly four hundred years of immortality, you are considered _relatively_ young."

"Oh."

"Alright, back to the matter at hand," commented Carlisle, trying to get back to the main topic. "I think we need to discuss this plan with Bella, though first we must know how much she remembers the night of her transformation."

Alice rose from the chair. "I will go retrieve her. Bella was with Rose, who was giving her fashion tips," she said with a smirk attempting not to burst out laughing at the hilarity and irony of the situation. "It will not take long to find Bella." Alice dismissed herself from the den.

* * *

I am doing my best to multi-task as I currently working on two fanfics and a freelance story at the moment. I will try my best to update the next chapters as soon as I can!


End file.
